<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вафа Султан. Бог, который ненавидит by zalzala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254777">Вафа Султан. Бог, который ненавидит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala'>zalzala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Muslim Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мужественная женщина, которая воспламенила мусульманский мир, выступает против зла радикального ислама.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Бог, который ненавидит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Комментарий от переводчика:</p><p>Я решила перевести этот труд на русский язык, хотя я не согласна с решением автора отречься от ислама. Но звериная сущность радикального ислама способна привести в ужас мало-мальски цивилизованного человека, и перед человеком верующим стоит выбор - либо найти способ признать средневековые установки устаревшими и похоронить их там, где они и должны быть - на свалке истории, либо увы отречься от веры. Но в этом труде есть интересные мысли и идеи.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отзывы о «Бог, который ненавидит»</p><p>«Вафа Султан рисует жгучий, незабываемый портрет сирийского мусульманского общества, особенно деградации его женщин, и лирически ценит свою приёмную американскую родину, которую она называет «Страной мечты». Но она также беспокоится, что ближневосточные обычаи вторгаются на Запад, и пишет со страстью, чтобы предупредить американцев об угрозе, которую они едва знают, а тем более боятся».<br/>
— Дэниел Пайпс, директор Ближневосточного форума</p><p>«Как и тысячи других, я впервые столкнулся с Вафой Султан на потрясающем видео на YouTube. Это была женщина на телеканале «Аль-Джазира», красноречиво и мужественно защищавшая западную цивилизацию, индивидуализм и разум от варварства и мистицизма радикального ислама. Её выступление было завораживающим. Она была красноречива, уверена в себе и откровенна. Она поразила аудиторию, интервьюера и жалкого имама, который противостоял ей. Теперь Вафа Султан написала историю своей жизни в этой сильной книге. Она разоблачает уродство, которое представляет собой мусульманское общество на Ближнем Востоке, в то же время непримиримо защищая западные ценности, которые она приняла, отвергая религию ислама. Если вы хотите понять эту мужественную женщину, которая продолжает бороться за свои убеждения, несмотря на угрозы смерти, и понять ее взгляды на конфликт между исламом и Западом, это необходимо прочитать».<br/>
— Ярон Брук, доктор философии, президент и исполнительный директор института Айн Рэнд</p><p>Примечание автора.</p><p>Это правдивая история, хотя некоторые имена были изменены.</p><p>Моему дорогому мужу и детям, чья бескорыстная любовь приютила меня, когда ни одно другое место не казалось безопасным.</p><p>Наконец, в память о моей любимой племяннице Майяде, которая оборвала свою жизнь совершив самоубийство, чтобы избежать адского брака, навязанного ей исламскими законами шариата: пусть её трагический рассказ будет вечным вдохновением для всех, кто имеет привилегию жить в свободных обществах. Пусть её история вдохновит всех тех, кто был порабощён тиранией — особенно женщин — стать хорошо информированными и упорствовать, преодолевая страх и запугивание. И это вызов: тем, чьи души поддерживают принципы справедливости и свободы слова — пусть история Майяды и многих других, чьи истории никогда не были рассказаны, побудит вас выступить против несправедливого и аморального отношения к женщинам в мусульманском мире.<br/>
 <br/>
Признательность.</p><p>В арабском языке есть поговорка: «Один цветок не может создать цветущее поле». Точно так же без моих многочисленных преданных и поддерживающих друзей я не смог бы воплотить эту книгу в жизнь. От всего сердца я хотел бы поблагодарить всех и каждого из них. Я верю, что они знают, кто они такие, поэтому мне нет нужды упоминать их имена. Я не хочу подвергать их жизни такой же опасности, как и мою.</p><p>Медиа-сеть «Аль-Джазира» принимала меня для трёх программ своего знаменитого сериала «Аль-Итджа аль-Муакес» (противоположное направление). После третьего интервью радиостанция извинилась перед арабским миром за то, что позволила мне «оскорбить Ислам», и в результате отменила все ретрансляции программы. Тем не менее, мои три интервью на Аль-Джазире познакомили меня и моё послание миллионам людей, и за эту возможность я искренне благодарен Аль-Джазире.</p><p>Важную роль в распространении моей миссии сыграл также ближневосточный Институт медиа-исследований (MEMRI). За это я хотел бы выразить им свою признательность. Команда MEMRI усердно работает над преодолением языковых барьеров, чтобы точно представлять информацию, исходящую из региона, и при этом предлагать беспристрастный журналистский форум, чтобы остальной мир мог лучше оценить истинную природу опасной ситуации на Ближнем Востоке.</p><p>Наконец, я хотела бы поблагодарить моих дорогих читателей в арабском мире, чьи положительные и отрицательные отклики побудили меня проявить настойчивость и преодолеть серьёзные трудности, с которыми приходится сталкиваться в борьбе с ненавистью и религиозной нетерпимостью.</p><p>Бог, Который Ненавидит</p><p>Большинство мусульман, если не все, осудят меня на смерть, когда прочтут эту книгу. Они могут даже не прочитать его. Одно только название может заставить их осудить меня. Вот как обстоят дела с ними. Они не читают, а если и читают, то не воспринимают прочитанное. Они гораздо больше заинтересованы в несогласии, чем в сближении, и они — прежде всего — чрезвычайно заинтересованы в том, чтобы внушать страх другим, с кем они не согласны. Они могут даже угрожать осудить вас только за то, что вы читаете эту книгу, потому что в своей жестокости они узнали кое-что о том, как контролировать других: ничто не терзает человеческий дух более сильнее, чем превращение кого-то в пленника собственных страхов. Но я больше не боюсь. Почему? Позвольте мне рассказать вам басню, которая могла бы объяснить, как я противостояла своим страхам выступить против радикальных мулл Ислама.</p><p>Жил-был сильный и любознательный молодой человек, который любил путешествовать. В своей жажде знаний он переезжал с места на место и путешествовал из города в город, упиваясь мудростью и записывая все, что с ним происходило.</p><p>В конце концов он добрался до прекрасной деревни, дремлющей у подножия горы, окружённой со всех сторон зелёными холмами, где периодически дули нежные ветры, радуя ум и освежая сердце. В этом прекрасном месте он был потрясён, увидев, что жители этой деревни печальны. Они двигались вяло, еле волоча ноги. Они казались ему не более чем движущимися призраками, лишёнными тела и души. Вид этих призраков приводил его в ужас. Он решил выяснить, почему они так поступают, и отправился на встречу с легендарным мудрецом, который жил один в хижине, отрезанный от деревни и её жителей.</p><p>Когда он встретился с мудрецом, тот спросил, какая тайна скрывается за этим великим парадоксом. Он спросил, почему эти люди живут в состоянии подавленности и уныния в деревне, где все, казалось бы, говорит о том, что люди благословлены счастьем и благополучием. Мудрец вышел из своей хижины и указал на вершину горы. «Посмотри на эту вершину. Там сидит огромный людоед. С того места, где он сидит, он ревет и кричит, наполняя сердца людей страхом, угрожая сожрать их, если они покинут свои дома или вообще займутся какой-либо работой. Народ, запуганный его криками, может жить только тайком. Только инстинкт самосохранения удерживает их на плаву. Они крадутся, как мыши, тайком, чтобы собрать достаточно, чтобы сохранить тело и душу вместе. Они живут день за днём, с нетерпением ожидая момента своей смерти. Их страх перед этим людоедом истощил их интеллект и истощил их физические силы, доведя их до отчаяния и безнадёжности».</p><p>Молодой человек подумал немного и сказал: «Я пойду на вершину горы. Я поговорю с этим людоедом и спрошу, почему он угрожает и пугает этих людей. Я спрошу его, почему он хочет помешать им жить в мире и безопасности».</p><p>«Подняться на вершину горы? Ни один здравомыслящий человек не рискнул бы своей жизнью, осмелившись встретиться с людоедом. Я умоляю вас не делать этого ради вашей жизни, молодой человек!». Но молодого человека было не переубедить. Он был полон решимости сделать то, что, по его мнению, должно было быть сделано. И вот медленными, но уверенными шагами он направился к вершине.</p><p>Когда юноша достиг вершины, великан и в самом деле показался ему большим; однако то, что он увидел, когда шёл дальше, поразило его. Чем ближе он подходил, тем меньше становился великан. К тому времени, как он прибыл, он увидел, что этот огромный людоед, который терроризировал многих, был меньше его мизинца. Молодой человек расправил ладонь, протянул её, и крошечный людоед прыгнул на неё.</p><p>— Кто ты такой? — спросил молодой человек. </p><p>— Я есть страх, — ответил людоед.</p><p>— Страх чего? — спросил молодой человек.</p><p>— Это зависит от того, кто ты такой. То, как каждый человек видит меня, зависит от того, как он меня представляет. Некоторые люди боятся болезни, и они видят во мне болезнь. Другие боятся бедности, поэтому они видят во мне бедность. Другие боятся власти, поэтому они видят власть во мне. Одни боятся несправедливости, другие-диких зверей или бурь, вот как я им кажусь. Тот, кто боится воды, видит во мне поток, тот, кто боится войны, видит во мне армию, боеприпасы и тому подобное.</p><p>— Но почему они считают тебя больше, чем ты есть на самом деле?</p><p>— Каждому человеку я кажусь таким же большим, как его страх. И пока они отказываются приблизиться и противостоять мне, они никогда не узнают моего истинного размера.</p><p>Иногда я чувствую себя тем молодым человеком, который восстаёт против мудрости своего времени. Однажды я жила в деревне, очень похожей на ту, что он открыл, в течение трёх десятилетий. Моя любовь к ней превратилась в зависимость, от которой я не имел ни возможности, ни желания избавиться. Какое-то время людоед держал меня в плену, но не более того. Быть рабом своих собственных страхов перед демоном было ужасным временем в моей жизни, но я не жалею об этом опыте. Для меня все происходит по какой-то причине, и этот опыт только сделал меня сильнее. Я не зря родилась в этой деревне и уж точно не зря её покинула. Я ушла с той же целью, что и молодой человек. В большинстве случаев я чувствую, что должна снова и снова подниматься на гору медленными, но уверенными шагами и противостоять этому людоеду, который для меня является ужасом радикального ислама. Я делаю это, чтобы показать жителям деревни, какой он маленький и трусливый.</p><p>Я никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы мусульмане говорили без разногласий. Возможно, я в этом одинока, но я так не думаю. Если один скажет «доброе утро», другой ответит: «но сейчас уже ночь». Их склонность к спору заставляет их защищаться, и их обычай считает нападение лучшим способом защиты, поскольку это даёт им возможность кричать и вопить. Крик стал их отличительной чертой и главной характеристикой, которую они используют, когда вступают в разговор с кем-то, с кем они не согласны. Без него у них нет чувства собственной ценности или существования; без него у них нет чувства даже того, что они живы.</p><p>Они придумывают причины для разногласий и приветствуют их гораздо чаще, чем пытаются сблизить различные точки зрения. Почему? Несогласие и смятение делают людоеда большим и угрожающим, скрывая его истинную, ничтожную природу. Вдобавок к тому, что они кричат во время разговора, они приобрели привычку кричать, и им доставляет удовольствие слышать свои собственные крики. Они считают, что чем громче они кричат, тем больше они доказывают свою правоту. Их разговор состоит из крика, их речь — это визг, и тот, кто кричит громче и визжит дольше всех, по их мнению, самый сильный. Они выдумывают разногласия, чтобы дать себе возможность кричать. Они ищут противоречия, чтобы кричать.</p><p>Я часто задавалась вопросом, как начались эти крики и вопли, и мне пришлось вернуться к истокам Ислама, чтобы понять их. Если вы заблудились в пустыне, не в состоянии отличить север от юга, вашей жизни угрожают голод, жажда и жара, и вы окружены песчаными дюнами со всех сторон, и нет никаких признаков человеческого существа, которое могло бы спасти вас — в этот момент крик-это все, что вам нужно, чтобы убедить себя, что вы все ещё живы. Вы кричите в надежде, что прохожий услышит.</p><p>Во многих арабских исторических книгах рассказывается об ужасе и опустошении, которым подвергались люди в пустыне. Я думаю, что лучше всего эту ситуацию описывает история бедуина, чей единственный сын заболел и лежал на больничной койке, умирая от лихорадки. Отец, охваченный отцовской беспомощностью, вышел в ночь на поиски врача. Он заблудился в глубине пустыни и брёл, не зная, куда ведут его ноги, пока, спустя неизмеримо долгое время, не увидел издалека слабый свет. Он побежал к нему, но обнаружил, что это был лагерь, который он покинул, и что его сын уже покинул эту жизнь.</p><p>Эта история и другие подобные ей, которыми изобилует арабская литература, дают нам некоторое представление о суровости среды, в которой родился и процветал Ислам. Это была засушливая среда, в которой смерть от голода или жажды была постоянной угрозой, и борьба с ней была жестокой. Столкнувшись с ним, люди не могли приобрести никаких навыков, чтобы бороться с ним, и крик оставался единственным способом преодолеть эту непреклонную угрозу. Способность кричать глубоко укоренилась в подсознании бедуинов как их самый важный навык выживания. Ислам канонизировал пустынную природу мусульман, и с этого момента они не могли приобрести новые способы общения с другими народами. Но, интересно, почему этот визг и крики не прекращаются?</p><p>Когда человек принимает определённый стиль поведения, он наблюдает за тем, насколько другие люди принимают его. Если они поощряют его или, по крайней мере, не возражают, он будет продолжать. То, как мир отступал и продолжает отступать перед лицом криков и воплей мусульман, сыграло важную роль в том, чтобы побудить их продолжать вести себя так, как они это делают. Когда другие молчат или, что ещё хуже, отступают, у мусульман создаётся впечатление, что они правы. Их крики больше не действуют на меня, и я больше не слышу их. Если кто-то из них захочет поговорить со мной — а я не сомневаюсь, что их небольшое меньшинство состоит из рациональных людей, — они обнаружат, что я действительно открыта для диалога; однако ни один из них ещё не вступил со мной в рациональный диалог, который не включал бы в себя крики и вопли.</p><p>Для меня тот, кто приходит в этот мир, не оставив наследства, покидает его, не выполнив своего предназначения. Вспоминая своё детство в этой деревне и свой отъезд в Америку, я пыталась понять, почему я оказалась на этой земле. Каждый человек может вызвать изменения, и каждое изменение имеет значение. Мир — это картина, и каждый человек влияет на неё, находится под её влиянием и, наконец, оставляет на ней свежий след, чтобы придать ей новую форму. Те, кто творит добрые дела, находясь на этой земле, украшают картину. Те, кто делает плохие дела, уродуют его. Надеюсь, меня поместили сюда, чтобы я делала добрые дела и украшала картину.</p><p>Борьба между добром и злом продолжается до тех пор, пока существует мир. Я верю, что по большей части добро восторжествовало, и что так будет продолжаться и впредь. Вера в то, что зло захватит мир, не является продуктом двадцать первого века. Она упорно существует везде и во все времена, несмотря на то, что ничто не может быть дальше от истины. Хотя вера в то, что зло победило, беспочвенна, я могу понять, почему некоторые люди верят в это. Зло громко кричит, в то время как добро одевает мир в тишину. Легче увидеть плохое, чем хорошее. Я верю, что именно доброта охватила мир с того момента, как он появился на свет. Добро, однако, должно быть защищено, потому что, если оно когда-нибудь будет побеждено злом, наш мир перестанет существовать. Мудрость века, в котором мы живём, предостерегла меня от написания этой книги и предупредила, что мне, возможно, придётся заплатить за это своей жизнью, но я стою на своём. Моя вера в то, что добро в конечном счёте восторжествует над злом, побудила меня высказаться.</p><p>После теракта 11 сентября американцы спросили себя: «почему они ненавидят нас?»<br/>
Мой ответ таков: «потому что мусульмане ненавидят своих женщин, и любая группа, которая ненавидит их женщин, не может любить никого другого».</p><p>Люди спрашивают: «но почему мусульмане ненавидят своих женщин?». А я могу только ответить: «потому что это делает их бог».</p><p>Даже мужчины в моей собственной семье причиняли горе в жизни своих женщин. Сколько раз мне снилось, что я выкапываю кости моего деда, чтобы предать его суду за те страдания, которые он причинил моей бабушке? Времени слишком много, чтобы их сосчитать. Но я не смогу отомстить ни за неё, ни за Суху, ни за Самиру, ни за Амаль, ни за Фатыму, ни за миллионы других женщин, живущих под пристальным взглядом исполненного ненависти и мстительного бога, пока не открою, что же на самом деле находится на вершине этой горы.</p><p>Когда женщина, угнетённая до мозга костей, напуганная жизнью в деревне, которая заключает её в тюрьму, более узкую, чем игольное ушко, в конце концов спасается бегством и вырывается из лап людоеда, она обнаруживает себя и троих своих детей одинокими и отверженными на улицах одного из крупнейших городов мира с сотней долларов в кармане и тысячью лет горя в сердце. Эта женщина не говорит на местном языке и ничего не знает о местных обычаях и традициях. Все, чем она обладает, — это горький опыт, в глубины которого нельзя погрузиться без большого мужества. Когда-то этой женщиной была я.</p><p>Когда мои ноги коснулись земли в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, я забеспокоилась не только о своей семье. Я также беспокоилась о людях, которых оставила в своей деревне. В Лос-Анджелесе моей первой работой была заправка бензином на заправочной станции. В тот самый день, когда я приступила к этой работе, я написала свою первую статью, в которой осмелилась поставить под сомнение и не согласиться с визжащими муллами, и начала прокладывать себе путь двумя путями. Первая — это путь, по которому мы с семьёй шли, стараясь заработать достаточно, чтобы жить лучше. Другая тропа, на которой я оказалась в одиночестве, петляла в моем сознании между холмами, пока я искала способ противостоять людоеду и освободить мою семью от его тирании. Какая разница между этими двумя путями! Первая управлялась законом и моралью и, как бы трудно это ни было, казалась возможной. Другой управлялась законами джунглей, которые могут навредить вам даже в таком цивилизованном месте, как Соединённые Штаты.</p><p>Одно только мужество заставляло меня продвигаться вперёд по горной тропе с той же энергией, с какой я прокладывала себе путь в обществе, которое уважало меня, каковы бы ни были мои слабости. Будучи женщиной, знания, к которым я теперь имела доступ, поскольку жила в Америке, удовлетворили мою ненасытную жажду учиться и освободили меня от многих моих страхов и слабостей. Я был окружена со всех сторон книгами, когда работала над собой и своей семьёй. Книги, в которых так часто отказывали женщинам в моей культуре, были тем, что спасло меня. Как только вы вооружаетесь книгами, вы становитесь все более могущественным — бульдозером — и завершение путешествия, каким бы долгим и трудным оно ни было, никогда не кажется невозможным.</p><p>После семнадцати лет в Америке я добилась того положения, которое хотела в своей новой жизни. Я также познакомилась с другим богом, отличным от того, которого я знала в своей деревне. Я до сих пор вижу женщину, которая встретила меня в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса. Много лет назад я ступила на американскую землю, и эта молодая женщина с улыбкой, которая до сих пор согревает моё сердце, сказала: «Добро пожаловать в Америку!». Меня ещё никто нигде так не встречал. Людоед, старый бог, которого я знала, не только лишил меня права слышать эти слова, но и убедил меня, что я недостойна этого права. Америка вернула мне право жить в обществе, которое приветствует меня и впервые показывает, что я заслужила это право.</p><p>В тот день я вышла из аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса с новым пониманием, которое, возможно, всегда знали другие, но которое я поняла только благодаря доброте женщины, которую я никогда раньше не встречал: люди в каждом обществе поклоняются своему собственному образу. Разве добрая женщина, которая пригласила меня в Лос-Анджелес, не подобна Богу, которому она поклоняется? Как же мне хотелось в эту самую минуту обменять моего людоеда на её приветливого Бога! Тогда я понял, что Бог подходит человеку так же, как замок подходит ключу. Если общество имеет дефект, то и замок, и ключ должны быть исправлены. Исправить одно или другое в одиночку не получится. В моей деревне, как и в Америке, где я сейчас живу, человек — это Бог, которому она поклоняется. Она считает этого Бога своим идеалом. Она сознательно и бессознательно стремится приблизиться к своему идеалу, пока не станет с ним единым целым.</p><p>Женщина в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса дала мне надежду, что люди могут измениться. Однако прежде чем человек сможет измениться, Бог, которому он поклоняется, должен быть переделан. Когда я думаю о бессмысленной человеческой жизни, которую мы видим вокруг, я испытываю отвращение. Меня ужасает пустая трата жизни молодого мусульманина, который взрывает себя посреди толпы школьников. Он убивает двадцать восемь человек и самого себя, потому что он полностью обманут ложью, навязанной ему его богом, что смерть этих детей купит ему вход в рай и его Гурий. Разве этот молодой человек не стремится отождествить себя с людоедом, с богом, который ненавидит, сидя на корточках на вершине холма в этой печальной деревне? Разве он не надеется контролировать других и влиять на них с помощью страха? Если мы хотим превратить других, таких как несчастный молодой террорист-смертник-мусульманин, в разумных людей и сохранить наш мир, мы сначала должны помочь им ясно увидеть своего людоеда и показать им, как обменять бога, который ненавидит, на Бога, который любит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Женщины Ислама</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди часто спрашивали меня, какой поворотный момент привёл к драматической перемене, изменившей ход моей жизни. Я думаю, что моя жизнь действительно началась в третьем классе, когда я научилась читать. С этого момента у меня развился ненасытный аппетит к каждой книге, которая попадалась мне на пути. К тому времени, как я перешла в четвёртый класс, я уже начала теряться в «Горбуне Нотр-Дам», «Унесённых ветром» и детективах Агаты Кристи. Мои учителя, семья и друзья щедро уделяли своё внимании и относились ко мне как к одарённому ребёнку из-за моей преждевременной привычки к чтению.</p><p>Даже тогда я любила говорить, говорить и говорить. Я думаю, что первое, что побудило меня развить свой талант к писательству и публичным выступлениям, было замечание моего учителя арабской литературы. Однажды в одной из моих тетрадей он написал: «мне нравится твой здравый смысл и проницательность. У вас есть талант, который вы должны развивать, читая, пока он не созреет. Дорога длинная, но плоды кактуса во всей своей сладости проступают из-за колючих шипов». Итак, я должна была стать, с его поддержкой, «плодом кактуса», даром колючего растения, и его строки вдохновили меня начать писать. То, как моя семья говорила обо мне, давало мне дополнительный толчок к обучению. Когда я слышала, как мой отец говорил обо мне, сидя по вечерам со своими друзьями, он говорил так, как будто говорил о ком-то, обладающем необычайно высокой степенью интеллекта. Мне было неловко, что он так обо мне отзывается. Его щедрые похвалы легли на меня тяжким бременем ответственности, и с этого момента я никогда не хотела его разочаровывать.</p><p>Моя бабушка по материнской линии была моим идеалом и играла важную роль в моей жизни. Моё самое дорогое воспоминание о ней - это истории, которыми она потчевала нас, когда мы были маленькими и каждый вечер собирались вокруг неё. Она показала мне ценность женщины, а также то, как можно быть растоптанным под каблуком своего мужа в мусульманском мире. Она была сильной женщиной, и, если бы ей предоставили те возможности, которыми я пользовалась, она была бы арабской Маргарет Тэтчер. Она также была печальной женщиной, которая могла быть грубой, но долгое время я никогда не знал тайны, которая скрывалась за глубокой печалью в её глазах. К двадцати годам у неё уже было трое сыновей и две дочери. Эпидемия оспы охватила её деревню и унесла большое количество её жителей. Она остановилась у её двери и забрала трёх её сыновей, оставив только дочерей. Проснувшись ночью, мой дед обнаружил, что его охватывает не печаль, а стыд. Он стал «отцом дочерей», и, конечно, моя бабушка несла ответственность за его позор, ведь она родила ему этих дочерей.</p><p>Мой дед был местным Мухтаром - главой села, и его положение не позволяло ему оставаться без сыновей. Поскольку он считал мою бабушку ответственной за его позор, в течение недели после смерти её сыновей, мой дедушка заставил мою бабушку обратиться к одной из самых известных семей деревни и попросить руки их прекрасной дочери ... для него. По её собственным словам, моя бабушка очень хорошо описала новобрачной достоинства моего деда как человека, и она вернулась домой с согласием семьи.</p><p>По обычаю, невеста должна была подъехать к дому жениха на лошади, которую вёл один из членов её семьи. Её встретит женщина из семьи жениха, которая будет приветствовать свадебную процессию, танцуя перед ней с чашей благовоний на голове. Невеста вознаградит женщину, бросив в чашу несколько монет. Мой дед, не думая о чувствах моей бабушки, настоял, чтобы она понесла чашу и исполнила танец перед свадебной процессией. Он заставил женщину, которая родила ему пятерых детей, опорочить себя перед другими жителями деревни по простой и эгоистичной причине, кроме того, что он не хотел, чтобы те несколько монет, которые его новая невеста бросит в чашу, достались кому-то вне семьи.</p><p>Моя бабушка проглотила свою гордость и спрятала печаль подальше, чтобы исполнить танец. В конце свадебной церемонии она почувствовала, что, хотя и потеряла мужа, но, по крайней мере, получила золотой османский фунт. Её радость даже по поводу этого маленького триумфа была недолгой. На рассвете первого дня она проснулась от лёгкого стука в дверь своей комнаты. Когда она увидела моего дедушку через щель в двери, она была поражена как громом. «Моя невеста все ещё спит, а я здесь, чтобы занять золотой фунт. Я обещаю, что верну его тебе, когда мы соберём урожай в конце сезона».</p><p>Бабушка отдала ему монету и вернулась в постель с пустыми руками, лишённая всего, кроме своей печали. После свадьбы моя бабушка была низведена до положения служанки в собственном доме. Она служила моему деду, его жене и десяти мальчикам, которых эта жена родила для него. Бабушка смирилась с этим унижением, проглотила обиду и работала от зари до зари в доме и в поле - все ради своих дочерей. Примерно пятьдесят лет спустя мой дед умер, так и не вернув бабушке её фунт. Моя бабушка умерла примерно через пятнадцать лет после этого, все ещё настаивая — как и положено верной мусульманской жене — что её муж был человеком выдающимся, как и она, когда он заставил её просить молодую женщину стать его новой невестой.</p><p>Мусульманская женщина обычно не имеет права выбирать что-либо в своей жизни; но в тех редких случаях, когда она это делает, эта женщина ни на секунду не колеблется в выборе того, что ей подходит, даже если ей приходится платить за этот выбор определённую цену. Когда моя мать вышла замуж, моя бабушка решила сбежать из ада жизни с моим дедом и переехала к своему брату и его семье. Хотя её жизнь с братом была немногим лучше, что было дома, она восстала против своего мужа. После того как моя мать вышла замуж, она стала хлопотать о детях, как наседка. С нами жили пятеро детей моего отца от его первой жены. Я была четвертым из восьми отпрысков моей матери. Когда я появилась на свет, мне пришлось бороться за место в доме, который кишел детьми. Через несколько лет после того, как моя мать вышла замуж, мой отец попросил бабушку приехать и жить с нами, чтобы она могла помогать моей матери по дому и детям. В арабском мире не принято, чтобы женщина жила в доме своего зятя, и моя бабушка согласилась на просьбу отца, чтобы договориться с братом так же, как и с моим дедом: она могла сделать выбор. Для моей бабушки жизнь в нашем доме была совсем другой. Мой отец относился к бабушке с уважением и использовал любую возможность, чтобы похвалить её тяжёлый труд и её роль в воспитании детей. В его доме бабушка дышала свежим воздухом свободы и осыпала нас любовью и нежностью.</p><p>Моя мать была другой. Она не разделяла способности моей бабушки избавляться от последствий своего прошлого и всегда была грустной, сердитой и упрямой женщиной. Мой отец был ослеплён её юной красотой, как ребёнок ослеплён игрушкой. Он был лет на двадцать пять старше её. Она была моложе его старшей дочери. Он хорошо относился к ней, но даже это не могло вызвать улыбку на лице моей матери. Разница в возрасте между ними была слишком велика, и их помолвка не была её выбором.</p><p>Мой отец был бизнесменом, которого уважали и хорошо знали в городе, где мы жили. Он был торговцем зерном, который продавал продукцию зерновых культур, выращенных в восточной Сирии, покупателям в прибрежной зоне. Он обеспечил нам такой уровень жизни, о котором многие семьи в нашем регионе в то время даже не могли мечтать. Его рабочий день начинался в четыре часа утра, когда он вставал и готовил утренний кофе. Через несколько минут аромат турецкого кофе наполнит каждый уголок дома. Все ещё в полусне, я видела, как он подходит к кровати моей матери и тихо шепчет ей на ухо: «кофе готов, дорогая». Но она отталкивала его, и он возвращался в своё кресло на веранде, откуда открывался вид на море, и в большинстве случаев пил кофе в одиночестве.</p><p>Одно из моих самых счастливых воспоминаний о нем-это его возвращение из долгого путешествия в свой обычный рассветный час, когда он бежал к своей семье и будил нас всех криком: «выходите и принесите с собой сумки!». Мы выбегали на улицу, толкаясь и толкаясь, а потом бежали к зерновозу, который стоял на улице перед нашим домом. Водитель помогал нам нести мешки, полные сладостей, фруктов и других продуктов. В сезон дынь и арбузов мы соревновались кто больше понесёт.</p><p>Мой отец проводил дома очень мало времени. Он уезжал утром до восхода солнца и возвращался домой после наступления темноты. В его отсутствие безраздельно властвовала моя бабушка. Наш город страдал от нехватки школ. Для решения этой задачи в каждой школе было по две смены учеников. По субботам, воскресеньям и понедельникам девочки ходили в школу с семи утра до полудня, а мальчики начинали свой учебный день в половине первого и занимались до пяти часов вечера. В оставшиеся три школьных дня, вторник, среду и четверг, когда мальчики начинали ходить в школу по утрам, а девочки - после обеда, все было наоборот. В те дни, когда я ходила в школу после обеда, я сопровождала свою бабушку на местный рынок рано утром, чтобы купить все необходимое на день.</p><p>Деревня моей бабушки, где она жила до того дня, как уехала из дома брата к моему отцу, находится примерно в семи милях от города, где мы жили. В течение двадцати лет после того дня, как она покинула его, она никогда больше не ступала туда. Я помню, как она в первый раз после этих двадцати лет вернулась на похороны одной из своих сестёр. Моя бабушка явно любила деревню, в которой выросла, но у неё была удивительная способность скрывать свои чувства. Иногда я улавливала эти эмоции, когда сопровождала её на утренних экскурсиях на рынок в нашем родном городе.</p><p>Рядом с рынком была автобусная станция и стоянка такси, где люди собирались, чтобы дождаться транспорта до окрестных деревень. В одном из углов стоял киоск, где продавались сэндвичи с фалафелем, тарелки с хумусом и бобы фава. Дом принадлежал родственнице моей бабушки, которая жила в той же деревне, что и она. Моя бабушка любила фалафель и каждое утро отправлялась прямиком в киоск. Затем она начинала беседовать со своим родственником Мухаммедом, продавцом фалафеля, и вступала с ним в долгий разговор, в ходе которого он сообщал ей обо всех происшествиях, больших и малых, происшедших в её деревне. Время, которое моя бабушка проводила в этих беседах с Мухаммедом, подарило мне несколько самых драгоценных моментов.</p><p>Эта мусорная корзина за киоском Мухаммеда была первой школой, которую я окончила. Мухаммед заворачивал бутерброды с фалафелем в страницы, вырванные из журналов, книг и газет, которые он покупал за ничтожную сумму у людей, закончивших их читать. За киоском находилась нижняя половина большой бочки, которая использовалась для мусора, и клиенты Мухаммеда бросали в неё обёртки от сэндвичей, когда заканчивали есть.</p><p>Пока бабушка была занята разговором, я подкрадывалась к корзине и взбиралась на каменную стену, которая тянулась вдоль неё. Затем я наклонялась, сгибая своё тощее тельце, пока не могла дотянуться до него и вытащить страницы. Я соскребала остатки кунжутной пасты и фалафеля, разглаживала, аккуратно складывала и прятала в карманах и под курткой, чтобы потом почитать. Я продолжал собирать эти драгоценные для меня страницы, пока не услышал бабушкин голос, кричащий: «куда ты пропала, маленькая обезьянка? Играть в мусоре? Какая грязная девчонка!». Тогда она отдавала мне остаток своего сандвича, и я поглощал его, вдохновлённая мыслью о влажных бумагах, заполняющих мои карманы. Эти визиты к фалафельной лавке Мухаммеда дали мне первый доступ к содержанию свободной ливанской прессы и, следовательно, европейских и французских газет, которые она тиражировала. В конце 1960-х годов, когда я росла, на арабском газетном рынке доминировала свободная ливанская пресса. Особенно это касалось Сирии. Свобода, которую я видела в этих газетах, вдохновляла меня. Газетные страницы, которые я извлекла из мусорного ведра Мухаммеда, олицетворяли свободу мысли и самовыражения, почти неизвестную в арабском мире, и они придавали мне смелости, заставляли искать истину во всем.</p><p>По пятницам, в наш выходной день, я большую часть дня переписывал найденные страницы в специальную тетрадь, которую хранил после того, как выбросил грязные клочки бумаги в мусорную корзину. Не проходило и недели, чтобы я не находил страниц из той или иной газеты. «Ридерз Дайджест» в его арабоязычной версии «аль-Мухтар» был единственным объектом моих поисков, который не попал в корзину Мухаммеда. К сожалению, маленькие страницы нельзя обернуть вокруг бутербродов. В результате покупка «Ридерз Дайджест» безжалостно пожирала карманные деньги за две недели, но я не возражала. То, что я там читала, с лихвой окупило мои расходы.</p><p>Из «Ридерз Дайджест» я узнала о Соединённых Штатах, стране Дяди Сэма. До этого момента я представлял себе, что Соединённые Штаты существуют на планете, совершенно отличной от той, на которой я жил. На её страницах я впервые столкнулась со Статуей Свободы и в первые годы своей жизни пыталась принять её личность. Я представлял себе, что на месте этой женщины первым делом улыбнулся бы матери и написал бы деду злобное письмо, в котором отчитал бы его за то, как он отвратительно обошёлся с моей бабушкой. Однако я не стану отрицать, что моей первой реакцией на эту статую было чувство зависти. Почему она могла нести факел в одной руке и книгу в другой и гордо стоять на виду у всех, не испытывая ни страха, ни смущения, а я не могла? Вся моя жизнь, как тогда, так и сейчас, была попыткой ответить на этот вопрос.</p><p>Я впервые увидел эту статую женщины, которая была моей соперницей и чей энтузиазм по отношению к книгам, как мне казалось, соответствовал моему собственному, из окна американского самолёта, который нёс меня в небе над Нью-Йорком, когда я прилетел из Франкфурта 25 декабря 1988 года. Моё сердце подпрыгнуло от радости при виде её, и моя зависть тут же испарилась, сменившись, не знаю откуда, чувством безопасности и триумф. Мне пришлось прождать шесть часов в Нью-Йоркском аэропорту, прежде чем я смогла сесть на самолёт до Лос-Анджелеса, где меня ждал муж. По пути из Нью-Йорка в Лос-Анджелес я написала письмо дедушке, который к тому времени уже лежал в могиле, в котором изливала на него свой гнев; к тому времени, когда мои ноги коснулись земли Лос-Анджелеса, я почувствовал, что моя ноша облегчилась, хотя я не могла заставить улыбнуться бабушку.</p><p>В такой стране, как моя, угнетённые люди чувствуют, что судьба против них. Не только мужчины были врагами моей матери, моей бабушки и всех остальных женщин в стране. Женщины обычно также винили судьбу в своём невезении и 14 июня 1967 г - десятый день перемирия на сирийско-израильском фронте в Шестидневной войне - судьба постучалась в нашу дверь. Мой отец отправился в Восточную Сирию, чтобы привезти оттуда зерно, но так и не вернулся домой. Была ночь, и на дороге не было никакого движения. На шестисотмильном пути, по какой-то причине, которую я так и не смог выяснить, его грузовик перевернулся в глубоком ущелье в горной гряде между прибрежной и центральной Сирией. Мой отец истекал кровью в течение нескольких часов. По этой дороге проехал военный грузовик, который привёз тело сирийского солдата домой, в его деревню в горах. Водитель увидел перевёрнутый в овраге грузовик моего отца и сразу же остановился. Он отвёз моего отца и его водителя в больницу в соседнем городе. Водитель выжил, но мой отец умер от внутреннего кровотечения.</p><p>Смерть моего отца перевернула нашу жизнь с ног на голову. Моей матери было чуть за тридцать, и она утратила остатки здравого смысла. Мой сводный брат, единственный сын моего отца от его первой жены, вмешался и занял место моего отца в нашей жизни. Он был, как и мой отец, любящим и сердечным, и он осыпал нас добротой. Он взял на себя управление бизнесом моего отца и изо всех сил старался поддерживать хороший уровень жизни как для нашей семьи, так и для своей собственной — ведь он уже был отцом шестерых детей.</p><p>Мой опыт жизни в его доме был тем, что начало формировать мои политические убеждения. Мой брат был членом Сирийской национальной партии, и этот факт во многом объяснял его безразличие к Исламу. Он не был против этого, но и не был за это! Одним из пунктов партийной повестки дня была борьба за арабское единство и создание единой арабской нации независимо от религиозной принадлежности. Исламисты расценили это как угрозу Исламу, который стремится создать единую нацию, основанную на религиозной приверженности, включающую всех мусульман, арабских и неарабских. Невидимая борьба между этими двумя противоборствующими лагерями заставила сторонников национальной партии занять скрыто враждебное отношение к религии вообще и Исламу в частности, освободив их от ограничений мусульманского учения.</p><p>Мой брат никогда открыто не показывал своей неприязни к исламистам, но, как я уже сказала, не принадлежал к ним. Он прекрасно понимал, что ислам - это могильник любых попыток продвинуть арабоязычные страны вперёд, к прогрессу. Его политическая позиция способствовала расширению его взглядов на вещи, и это впоследствии повлияло на то, как он относился ко мне как к своей сестре и как к женщине. Он с самого начала уважал моё мнение и предоставлял мне большую степень свободы, чем большинство мусульманских женщин в этом регионе могли себе представить.</p><p>Как ни странно, именно моя бабушка — женщина, которую я боготворила, — изо всех сил пыталась убедить меня в истинности традиционного представления о женщинах как о существах, неспособных заботиться о себе. Поощряемый ею, каждый из моих младших братьев пытался взять под контроль мою жизнь и взять на себя роль защитника-мужчины по отношению ко мне. Но их желания часто вступали в противоречие с желаниями моего сводного брата, который хотел, чтобы я пользовался относительно большой свободой. Поскольку он был старшим, их желания уступали его желаниям. Он часто вмешивался от моего имени, чтобы защитить меня от их агрессивного поведения и попыток навязать мне свою власть.</p><p>В период между смертью отца и днём окончания средней школы я был сравнительно свободна. Мне разрешили ходить в кино и смотреть большинство египетских фильмов, которые тогда доминировали в арабской киноиндустрии, а также читать большинство книг, журналов и газет. Я помню множество случаев, когда по той или иной причине я сталкивался с одним из моих братьев, который затем осыпал меня ударами. Мои крики — как и крики бедуинов - обычно были моим единственным средством защиты, так как мой высокий голос был намного сильнее, чем моё маленькое тело.</p><p>Моя бабушка быстро затыкала уши пальцами, чтобы заглушить шум, и говорила: «Пусть Бог утихомирит её! Это прошло сквозь тебя. Бесстыжая девчонка! Итак, твой брат дал тебе пощёчину — в чем проблема? Он просто дисциплинирует тебя. Неужели Кааба рухнула?».</p><p>«Неужели Кааба рухнула?» - этот вопрос до сих пор эхом отдаётся у меня в голове. Раз за разом, хотя я боготворила её, мне хотелось крикнуть бабушке в лицо: «Заткнись, глупая женщина! Может быть, ты и позволяла моему деду ударять тебя, но я никому не позволю бить себя. Человек, ударивший меня, - это куда хуже, чем крушение Каабы!». Моя глубокая любовь и уважение к ней, наряду с нашими традициями, которые запрещают нам бросать вызов тем, кто старше нас, удерживали меня.</p><p>Поскольку я с отличием сдала выпускные экзамены в школе, то получил право поступить в медицинскую школу. У меня не было никаких амбиций стать врачом, и я никогда не мечтала практиковать медицину. Я мечтала изучать арабскую литературу, чтобы в один прекрасный день иметь возможность писать безупречно по-арабски, но я преуспела в математике, биологии, физике и других научных предметах. Отказ от медицины, в таком случае, разочаровал бы семью. Из уважения к гордости брата за мои достижения я сдалась и без возражений согласился поступить в медицинскую школу, как он и хотел.</p><p>Я переехал из Банияса в Алеппо, чтобы поступить в Алеппский университет. Жизнь в Алеппо, втором по величине городе Сирии после столицы Дамаска, была шумной и сильно отличалась от жизни в Баниясе, маленьком тихом городке, дремлющем на берегу Средиземного моря. В Алеппо я оказался совершенно один в обществе, совершенно не похожем на то, в котором я родился и вырос. Близость Банияса к морю сделала его доступным для европейского туризма и сравнительно свободным от ограничений исламского права, которое сковывало жизнь жителей Алеппо.</p><p>В Алеппо я был гостем местной мусульманской семьи. Мой брат познакомился с Ахмадом, его мужем, благодаря своей работе, и они стали друзьями. Ахмад настоял, чтобы я жила с ними в течение семестра, так как я считалась слишком молодой, чтобы жить самостоятельно, и мой брат согласился. Жена Ахмада, молодая женщина лет двадцати пяти, встретила меня как ниспосланное ей небесами отвлечение от своих забот, так как она никогда прежде не встречала другой мусульманки, которая не покрывала бы голову, и чья семья позволила бы ей жить одной в чужом городе вдали от дома. У пары было двое маленьких детей, но я получал столько же внимания от друга и его жены, сколько и они.</p><p>Пребывание у них открыло мне такой образ жизни, какого я никогда раньше не знал. Исламские учения господствовали над всем, что происходило в доме. Я быстро понял, как повезло моей бабушке, даже в её ужасном браке с моим дедом, когда сравнил его с жизнью, которую вела эта молодая женщина, и отношениями, которые она имела со своим мужем, невысоким, лысым, с грубыми чертами лица мужчиной с тощими конечностями и отвисшим животом. Она была очень красивой женщиной, с зелёными глазами, светлой розоватой кожей и длинными светлыми волосами.</p><p>Однажды я спросил её: «почему ты выбрала его?».</p><p>Она засмеялась и сказала: «Выбирать? Я? Откуда вы родом - из Швейцарии?». И действительно, она смотрела на меня как на женщину с другой планеты. Её звали Худа, а когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать лет, в дверь дома постучалась женщина в поисках девушки, достигшей брачного возраста. Как только женщина увидела Худу, она была поражена её красотой и сразу же попросила у матери её руки в качестве невесты для своего сына. Познакомившись с семьёй этого человека, отец Худы воспользовался возможностью выдать дочь замуж за этого богатого человека, хотя предполагаемый жених был на четырнадцать лет старше её.</p><p>Только в первую брачную ночь она впервые увидела жениха. Когда он вошёл в её комнату, она вздрогнула. Все свадебные гости ждали за дверью доказательства её девственности. Жених набросился на неё, как зверь, и через несколько минут вышел из комнаты с куском ткани, испачканным её кровью. Женщины в семье кричали от радости и танцевали.</p><p>Она не раз признавалась мне, что не любит своего мужа и что на самом деле очень его боится, — но другого выхода у неё не было. Она никогда не выходила из дома без его сопровождения. Они жили в традиционном квартале, где все оставались за закрытыми дверями. За все время, что я жила у них, я не видел ни одного открытого окна во всей округе.</p><p>Он мог затеять с ней ссору по малейшему поводу или вообще без причины. Она будет очень осторожна, чтобы не произнести ни единого слова, когда он рассердится. Все, что она скажет, будет использовано против неё. Часто я выходила из своей комнаты и сталкивалась лицом к лицу с ним, защищая её. Когда мы спорили, он цитировал Коран и изречения Пророка, чтобы оправдать своё поведение и доказать своё право плохо обращаться с женой. Но я заставила его уважать меня, и он боялся моего острого языка. Он также ужасно умел держать себя в руках в споре и, когда сталкивался со мной и тем, как я раскатываю других (да, я знаю, что это так...), он сглаживал ситуацию, говоря полушутя, полусерьёзно: «ты окажешься в аду, потому что не следуешь учению Ислама».</p><p>Старшему из их двоих детей было пять лет, а его брат был на год младше, но муж использовал обоих мальчиков, чтобы шпионить за своей женой. Старший мальчик ясно понимал, какие отношения были у его родителей, и манипулировал ими обоими. Из своей комнаты я часто слышал, как его мать кричала: «Вафа, мне нужна твоя помощь — иди сюда и будь моим свидетелем», и я видел, как старший мальчик угрожал своей матери и говорил ей, что, если она не сделает то, что он хочет, он скажет отцу, что она разговаривала с мужчиной по телефону, открыла кому-то дверь или ушла из дома.</p><p>Я прожила с ними целый учебный год. На втором курсе, не в силах больше оставаться свидетелем домашнего конфликта, я переехала в общежитие и оставалась там до окончания медицинского факультета. Однако я поддерживал связь с Худой и её семьёй, потому что мне было жаль её, и навещала её по крайней мере два раза в неделю. В те годы я могла воочию наблюдать преступления против человечности — как против мужчин, так и против женщин — которые совершались в доме Ахмада и Худы, что в значительной степени отражало то, как жили люди в Алеппо. Учение ислама уничтожило там мужчин и женщин и сделало их неспособными к малейшей мере гуманного поведения.</p><p>Ахмад, с его жестоким и жестоким поведением по отношению к жене, попал в ту же категорию, что и мой дед. Я ненавидела его. Я начала сомневаться в том, что всегда считал несомненным. Мировоззрение, выработанное мною в детстве в Баниясе, начало разрушаться по мере того, как усиливались сомнения в исламе и его учении. Время, проведённое мною в Алеппо, и, в частности, мой опыт общения с семьёй Ахмада ознаменовали новый этап в моей жизни, который сформировал большую часть моих последующих убеждений и взглядов в отношении Ислама.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Обретение надежды для людей ислама</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Летом 1977 года я познакомилась с гинекологом через Ахмада. Когда этот врач узнал, что я учусь на четвёртом курсе медицинского факультета, он спросил, не хочу ли я поработать с ним несколько часов в день в его клинике в многолюдном традиционном пригороде. Я откликнулась на это предложение и сразу же приступила к работе. В его клинике я столкнулась лицом к лицу со всем тем, что было скрыто за закрытыми дверями и окнами дома Ахмада и его окрестностей. Моя работа в этой клинике в большинстве случаев ограничивалась диагностикой беременности и подтверждением девственного статуса молодых девушек. Большинство девушек были незамужними и приходили со своими матерями или бабушками, которые хотели убедиться, что их дочь или внучка девственница, а некоторые также приходили узнать, беременны ли они. Задача доктора состояла в том, чтобы делать аборты беременным девочкам и латать тех, кто потерял девственность.</p><p>Пациенты и их сопровождающие вошли в кабинет, спрятавшись под плащами, так что видны были только их руки. Никто не хотел рисковать быть узнанным. В смотровой комнате, где женщина и её дочь или внучка разговаривали с доктором, всегда была одна и та же история: «доктор, моя дочь сильно упала и истекла кровью, когда она была ребёнком, и мы здесь сейчас, чтобы убедиться, что она все ещё девственница, потому что она собирается выйти замуж».</p><p>Когда после осмотра молодой девушки врач объяснял, что она не только потеряла девственность, но и беременна, обе женщины плакали и умоляли доктора помочь им решить их проблему.</p><p>В большинстве случаев после нескольких вопросов молодая женщина признавалась, что в течение многих лет, начиная с детства, она подвергалась сексуальному насилию со стороны своего отца, брата, дяди или другого родственника мужского пола. Часто у девочки только начинались месячные, и она беременела вскоре после первой менструации. Можно было бы подумать, что отношение врача к молодым женщинам, попавшим в такое бедственное положение, полно заботы и сочувствия. Никакие отношения между мужчиной и женщиной в этом больном обществе не могут быть ничем иным, кроме угнетения и эксплуатации, даже отношения между врачом-мужчиной и его пациентками. Доктор часто пользовался щекотливостью ситуации и требовал фантастические суммы в качестве оплаты. Обе женщины должны были вернуться на следующий день с деньгами, которые они могли бы получить, продав часть своих драгоценностей. Наблюдая, как разыгрывается вся эта убогая драма, я была  взбешена отношением доктора, как и оскорблениями — сексуальными и прочими — эти женщины страдали от рук своих мужчин.</p><p>За пределами кабинета гинеколога дела у женщин обстояли не лучше, и я обнаружила, что сам испытываю некоторые из этих злоупотреблений. Университет находился за пределами города, и путешествие от кампуса до центра города было одним из самых трудных походов, которые студентка должна была совершать, по крайней мере, два раза в неделю, чтобы купить наши еженедельные запасы.</p><p>Это путешествие, которое заняло около часа на автобусе, было жёстким. Маршрут автобуса пролегал через множество кварталов, и всего через десять минут после выезда из кампуса машина уже была набита пассажирами, набитыми как сардины. Большинство женщин в автобусе, которые никогда не составляли больше четверти от общего числа пассажиров, были студентками, и их движения напоминали движения мышей, пытающихся убежать от злобной кошки. Как только мужчина получает возможность прижаться к женщине, его пенис вонзается ей в спину, как железный прут. Раздавались визгливые жалобы, но печальным фактом было то, что жители города считали студенток проститутками, простыми и незамысловатыми.</p><p>Выйдя из автобуса на улицу, он почувствовал себя ненамного лучше. Презрение, проявленное к нам, не прекращалось. Находиться в любом общественном месте в любой день недели, если ты женщина, было невыносимо и утомительно. Пятница, однако, была самым трудным днём, и мы вообще избегали выходить на публику. Автобусы и улицы были полны людей, направлявшихся к мечетям. Любой из них, кому посчастливилось прижаться к молодой женщине, пусть даже всего на несколько мгновений, имел достаточно времени, чтобы кончить в штаны, чтобы прийти в мечеть и предстать перед своим богом в более удовлетворённом состоянии духа.</p><p>По пятницам я обычно обедал с Ахмадом, Худой и их семьёй и проводил остаток дня с ними в помещении. Часто я вступала с ними в яростные споры по поводу отсталости местного населения. Худа обычно молчала, пока Ахмад переходил от одного стиха Корана к другому и цитировал одно изречение Пророка за другим, чтобы продемонстрировать истинность своих убеждений, в то же время подвергая сомнению мораль каждой женщины, которая жила, как и я, вдали от своей семьи. Однако я отказалась отступать и с тех пор научился упрямо и решительно защищаться. Это было также время, когда я обнаружил, насколько дерзкими и легко побеждаемыми были мужчины моего общества.</p><p>Вместе с Ахмадом и его семьёй я посетил несколько свадеб в городе. Вместо того, чтобы быть счастливым делом, они предоставили мне ещё одну возможность глубже исследовать это общество, которое, казалось, было больным до мозга костей. На свадьбах люди делились на две группы: женщины — в одной комнате, мужчины — в другой. Каждая группа праздновала по-своему. На эти свадьбы женщины надевали самые яркие одежды и замечательные наряды. Однако их одежда была не единственной шокирующей вещью. Обычно степенные, женщины становились ненасытными. Я никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Женщины подходили друг к другу и касались друг друга неестественным образом, например, щипали за попку или грудь, или клали руку между бёдер. Никто из них, казалось, не был удивлён таким поведением, и никто не протестовал против него. Ближе к концу свадебного торжества объявлялось, что жених направляется в женский зал за своей невестой. Как только они слышали это, женщины быстро поднимали свои накидки и в течение нескольких минут превращались в предметы, напоминающие мусорные баки, выстроенные вдоль шоссе, каждый из которых был неотличим от другого. Они превратились из красивых, как Шехерезада, в уродливых, как то, что можно назвать человеческим мусорным баком, за считанные минуты, обученные больным обществом покрывать тело, которое, как им говорили, может сбить людей с пути истинного.</p><p>Только поездка в Дамаск дала мне надежду для людей Ислама. На втором курсе, в Страстную пятницу, моя соседка по комнате Сихам пригласила меня поехать в Дамаск вместе с ней и группой студентов из сельскохозяйственного союза. Я настояла на том, чтобы остаться с моей младшей сводной сестрой, которая жила в столице и была замужем за высокопоставленным офицером сирийской армии. Мы прибыли ночью, и организатор поездки предложил послать одного из молодых людей, чтобы сопровождать нас и убедиться, что мы благополучно добрались до дома моей сестры. Моя сестра, её муж и их дети ждали меня и моего соседа по комнате за обеденным столом. Когда мой шурин открыл дверь, он приветствовал нас и настоял, чтобы наш эскорт вошёл и разделил с нами ужин.</p><p>Шурин ушёл, а после того, как он ушёл, мой шурин повернулся к нам и сказал: «он кажется хорошо образованным молодым человеком и знает о политике больше, чем можно было бы ожидать от человека его возраста и опыта». Я больше не думал ни об этом, ни о молодом человеке.</p><p>Дамаск — красивый и древний город, достопримечательности которого всегда очаровывали меня, и я проводила время, глядя в окна по обе стороны автобуса, игнорируя болтовню моих сокурсников. Молодой незнакомец, обедавший с нами в доме моей сестры, все время ходил за мной по пятам. Учитывая то, что я знал о мусульманских мужчинах, я не могла установить достаточное расстояние между нами.</p><p>Как только выходные закончились, и мы вернулись в Алеппо, Сихам отправилась навестить свою семью в родном городе. Я сидела один в своей комнате, когда раздался звонок. Я спустился на первый этаж и увидел молодого человека, который сопровождал меня на протяжении всего нашего визита в Дамаск. Я подумала: «неужели он преследует меня?» — когда я поздоровалась с ним, он показал мне фотографии, сделанные во время путешествия. Нервничая все больше и больше, не в силах понять, чего он хочет, я пробормотала: «Сихам здесь нет, но я отдам ей фотографии, как только она вернётся». Он ответил: «я пришел не для того, чтобы увидеть Сихам. Я пришел повидаться с вами и принес копии фотографии в подарок вам, потому что вы находитесь в некоторых из них».<br/>Внезапно я перестала понимать, что со мной происходит. Прежде чем он закончил говорить, я почувствовал шок, электрический ток, проходящий через моё тело. Это был первый раз в моей жизни мусульманской женщины, когда я разговаривала наедине с молодым человеком. Я был смущена и взволнована и попросила его следовать за мной в студенческую столовую, где мы могли бы выпить чаю.</p><p>Я никогда не забуду эту встречу, пока жив. Его звали Морад, и он должен был стать моим мужем и отцом моих детей. Мы встретились вопреки обычаю, который не позволяет молодой девушке сидеть в общественном месте с молодым человеком, которого она не знает. В течение этих нескольких минут я чувствовал, что я была тем, кто нарушил традицию, тем, кто был более ответственен за нарушение правила, чем он, и это принесло с собой чувство греха. Но было чудесно разговаривать с ним за чаем, разглядывать фото, и после этого мы стали проводить больше времени вместе. Мы всегда встречались в общественных местах, таких как университетская столовая или автобус, который доставлял нас из кампуса в центр города и обратно. Мои отношения с Морадом изменили мою жизнь в Алеппо. Это стало настолько важной частью моей жизни, что стало трудно скрывать её от Ахмада, Худы и их семьи, и в этом заключалось самое большое препятствие, с которым мы столкнулись, поскольку они пытались вмешаться в каждую деталь моей жизни, как только узнали о моих отношениях с Морадом. Они угрожали рассказать обо всем моему брату и моей семье, и я — в своей обычной вызывающей манере — заставила их выполнить свою угрозу.</p><p>Хотя Морад был уроженцем Алеппо и прожил там всю свою жизнь, он оставался личностью, которая существовала отдельно от города. Его отец служил во французской армии во время французской оккупации Сирии. Когда французские войска покинули Сирию в 1947 году, вновь созданная Сирийская национальная армия сохранила многих обученных французами солдат, но демобилизовала пожилых мужчин, включая его отца. Морад родился в 1953 году. Его отец, которому тогда было за сорок, был в восторге от рождения первого сына после двух дочерей. У его отца был друг по имени Джордж, который жил в отдалённом от них районе, и этот друг оказался христианином. Джордж открыл своё дело и дал отцу моего мужа работу продавца. Дружба росла, как фундамент взаимного доверия и уважения между двумя мужчинами. По причинам, о которых мой муж до сих пор не знает, его отец почувствовал, что его конец близок, и попросил своего друга Джорджа позаботиться о его единственном сыне, если с ним что-нибудь случится.<br/>Интуиция его отца оказалась вполне обоснованной: он умер от сердечного приступа в 1956 году, когда моему мужу было три года. Его старшая сестра вышла замуж в тринадцать лет, за несколько месяцев до смерти отца, а младшая — через год после его смерти, когда ей было одиннадцать. И вот, в возрасте трёх лет, мой муж остался жить один со своей матерью.</p><p>Мать моего мужа, судя по его описанию, была эксцентричной женщиной со злым языком и неуравновешенным характером. Она боролась с Джорджем, которого обвиняла то в мошенничестве, то в жадности. Тем не менее Джордж придерживался инструкций, которые дал ему отец моего мужа, и настаивал на том, чтобы взять на себя роль отца, несмотря на трудности, связанные с общением с матерью Морада. Он навещал их по меньшей мере два раза в неделю, принося подарки. Джордж, в своём костюме, галстуке и маленькой фетровой шапочке, выделялся как очевидный христианин среди мужчин квартала детства моего мужа, все из которых были мусульманами. Когда мой муж был маленьким мальчиком, он приветствовал и радовался визитам Джорджа, но в то же время они всегда были для него источником стыда и смущения. Все местные дети были мусульманами, и они не выказывали ему жалости, повторяя в его присутствии то, что слышали дома. Мой муж, будучи ребёнком, не мог вынести их постоянных вопросов: «Кто этот христианин? Почему ты позволяешь ему и его семье навещать тебя?“А ты не боишься, что он обратит тебя в христианство?».</p><p>Ненависть мусульманской общины к христианам и его любовь к Джорджу сыграли на молодом уме моего мужа, и его мать использовала этот растущий конфликт, чтобы повредить ему так, как может только жестокая мать. Как молодая вдова с ограниченными возможностями, живущая в обществе, которое охотится на своих женщин, она обострила его чувство стыда. Когда умер его отец, семья жила в маленьком деревянно-металлическом домике, вроде тех, что остались после французской армии, в районе, удалённом от центра города. После того как французы ушли, и Сирийская национальная армия взяла под свой контроль казармы, люди покинули эти дома, которые со временем превратились в руины, в то время как их собственные маленькие дома остались стоять среди обломков в необитаемой военной зоне примерно в двух милях от ближайшего жилого района. После того, как она овдовела, мать моего мужа была вынуждена работать на табачной фабрике, уходя из дома рано утром и возвращаясь только после наступления темноты. Но когда она возвращалась домой, её больной язык работал, чтобы уничтожить его, осыпая проклятиями и ударяя его в наказание за какую-то невыполненную задачу. Не замечая и без того хрупкого душевного состояния сына, она использовала его в качестве мальчика для битья.</p><p>Как и в большинстве городов, то, что мы сейчас называем «джентрификацией», взяло верх, и богатые жители Алеппо, высматривая менее людные места, быстро переехали в район вокруг дома моего мужа. Ближайшая к их дому школа была заполнена детьми из очень богатых семей, и он торчал среди них, как больной палец. Классовые различия раздавили его. Он помнит, как мать говорила ему: «дома будут ползти к нам, пока не придёт время, когда нас вытолкнут, и нам некуда будет идти, кроме как на улицу». И по сей день, когда он видит бездомного, он прячет лицо в ладонях, чтобы не представлять себя на его месте.<br/>В выходные дни матери, когда он сопровождал её в походах за покупками на местный рынок, его задевало то, как держатели лотков обращались с ней, несмотря на то, какой жестокой она была с ним. Они воспользовались её глупостью и тем, что она была женщиной в мужском окружении. Они брали с неё слишком много, а когда она пыталась торговаться с ними и обвиняла их в том, что они её обманывают, они оскорбляли её, используя язык, который молодой слух моего мужа не мог вынести. Они как будто кричали ей: «Иди домой и спрячься, бесстыжая тварь! Где твой муж, и как он может позволить тебе бродить среди людей?».  Морад очень рано открыл для себя истинную природу мира, в котором он жил, но так и не смог по-настоящему стать его частью. Его симпатии были связаны с матерью, жестокой женщиной, которая развратила его разум, которую он ясно видел жертвой мусульманского общества.</p><p>В старших классах он вступил в партию Баас, которая пыталась набрать как можно большее число старшеклассников, и те, кто происходил из бедных семей, больше всего стремились присоединиться к ней. Его привлекала партия, потому что это была светская организация, которая — по крайней мере на первый взгляд — не придавала никакого значения религии. Лозунги партии давали им иллюзию надежды на лучшую жизнь и равные возможности. Ещё подростком он с головой окунулся в политическую деятельность группы и, работая с другими членами партии, постепенно начал находить себя. После школы он сразу же отправлялся на встречи с товарищами по партии. Теперь он нашёл то, в чём так долго отказывала ему жизнь с матерью. Теперь ему было ради чего жить. Лозунги и программа партии проникли в него антисемитизмом и подстрекали его против Израиля. Ему промыли мозги больной культурой, в которую он был вовлечён, и он начал верить, что убивать евреев и бросать их в море — это единственная причина его жизни.</p><p>Он продолжал жить с матерью, но жил в своём собственном мире, в мире, где он мечтал о работе, которая позволила бы ему содержать себя, а не ждать, когда мать вернётся домой с яйцами и хлебом. Он окончил среднюю школу и поступил в университет на сельскохозяйственное машиностроение. Он нашёл работу помощника учителя в начальной школе, хотя одна вещь омрачала его счастье как учителя: тот факт, что по крайней мере час в день должен был быть посвящён преподаванию мусульманской религии.</p><p>Когда он попросил учеников-христиан покинуть класс во время этого урока, он почувствовал, что теряет свою человечность. Многие родители жаловались администрации школы на его недостатки как преподавателя религиозного образования, но он не обращал на них внимания, так как знал, что членство в партии Баас ставит его в сильное положение, и эти жалобы не заставляли его терять ни одного рабочего дня. В те дни Ислам занимал второе место после партии Баас. С конца 1960-х до середины 1970-х годов Сирия переживала период, когда Ислам почти полностью утратил своё влияние, по крайней мере на школьников и студентов университетов. В середине 1970 — х годов щупальца саудовского осьминога начали постепенно распространяться на сирийскую публику, где они все ещё сеют хаос сегодня.</p><p>У Морада была трудная жизнь, и я знала, что лучшее, что я могу сделать для него, — это просто внимательно слушать, когда он может поделиться болезненными воспоминаниями. Однажды он сказал мне: «Послушай, Вафа! Женщина-мать —  погубила меня, и теперь я ищу другую женщину-жену, — которая сможет собрать все воедино! Моя мать уничтожила меня, и я верю, что вы способны собрать меня обратно». Я все ещё пытаюсь собрать его обратно. Я знаю, что многие ехидные женщины шутят по этому поводу, но я действительно вышла замуж за развалину человека, которого погубила его мать. Я все ещё пытаюсь его починить. Я не держу на мать Морада ни малейшей обиды, так как не считаю её ответственной за то, что она заставила его страдать. Она была просто жертвой своего общества и его системы верований, а мой муж был жертвой самой этой жертвы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Поиски другого бога</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На пятом курсе университета, в 1979 году, произошло нечто, изменившее мою жизнь. В том же году вспыхнула жестокая и кровопролитная борьба между сирийскими властями, воплощёнными в правящей семье и её иждивенцах, и террористами сирийского движения «Братья-мусульмане». Сирийский президент принадлежит к мусульманской общине алавитов, меньшинству, которое получило своё название от имени Али, двоюродного брата пророка Мухаммеда и четвёртого халифа, правившего после его смерти. Алавиты составляют от 15 до 20 процентов населения Сирии и являются самой крупной мусульманской группой в стране после суннитского большинства. Алавит Хафез Асад пришёл к власти в результате военного переворота. В то время он был министром обороны.</p><p>На протяжении всей мусульманской истории алавиты были самыми бедными членами сирийского общества. До османской оккупации Сирии подавляющее большинство алавитов проживало в Алеппо, городе, в котором я жила в качестве студента-медика на севере страны, недалеко от турецкой границы. Когда османские войска прошли через северную Сирию, они вырезали алавитов, убив большинство из них. Те, кто выжил, бежали к побережью и в конце концов обосновались в горах между центральной Сирией и морем. Глубокие овраги и извилистая местность этого засушливого горного региона служили убежищем для рассеянных остатков бегущих алавитов, которые прятались в его пещерах.</p><p>В своей новой среде обитания алавиты страдали от ужасающей нищеты, пренебрежения и угнетения со стороны как османских оккупантов, так и суннитского большинства. Под французским мандатом Сирии им стало легче дышать, поскольку он предоставил им определённую автономию.</p><p>Когда в 1946 году последние французские войска покинули Сирию, алавиты оказались в худшем положении, чем при Османской империи. Между 1946 годом, когда Сирия попала в зависимость, и 1963 годом, когда к власти пришла партия Баас, алавиты терпели жестокие лишения и жестокое обращение. Осаждённые в своих горных пещерах, они вели примитивную жизнь, мало отличающуюся от жизни людей в каменном веке. Ни одна дорога не связывала их с сирийскими прибрежными городами. Страх, что их убьют, изнасилуют женщин, разграбят скот и урожай, держал их взаперти в горной крепости.</p><p>Партия Баас была основана группой сирийцев — в основном христиан и алавитов — которые принадлежали к образованной элите страны. Партия возникла, по сути, как реакция против религиозных и социальных преследований, которые сирийцы</p><p>меньшинства пострадали от рук суннитского большинства, и эти мусульманские и немусульманские меньшинства были главными бенефициарами его основания. В течение значительного времени после прихода к власти в 1963 году баасисты предпринимали искренние попытки избавить Сирию от её социальных различий и классовых различий, предоставляя новые возможности для работы многим без какой-либо дискриминации. Его изначальной целью было создание светского сирийского государства, лозунгом которого было «религия для Бога и родина для всех». Молодые алавиты вскоре открыли для себя партию Баас как новый способ избежать лишений и нищеты, и они присоединились к ней в огромном количестве. Некоторым посчастливилось занять высокие посты, и Хафез аль-Асад, известный Баасист, назначенный министром обороны, был одним из них.</p><p>В период между приходом к власти партии Баас в 1963 году и серединой 1970-х годов алавиты процветали, как и школы и общественные учреждения в их регионе. Члены алавитской общины стекались в университеты и становились едва ли не самой образованной группой в стране. Но приход к власти Хафеза Асада положил всему этому конец. Несчастья, выпавшие на долю меньшинства, к которому он принадлежал, сделали его боязливым и неспособным доверять кому-либо за пределами своей общины. Именно к этой общине он обратился в попытке защитить свой режим. Он поощрял своих собратьев-алавитов вступать в армию, которая, как они обнаружили, предоставляла им возможности для такого уровня жизни, о котором они и не мечтали.</p><p>Брат Хафеза аль-Асада Рифаат создал специальное военное подразделение под названием "оборонные компании" для защиты трона своего брата. В то же время другой алавитский офицер по имени Али Хайдар создал дополнительное подразделение под названием Спецназ. Оба мужчины сосредоточились на привлечении подрастающего поколения алавитов, используя обещания высокого ранга в качестве стимула. Это молодое поколение нашло новую область возможностей, которая привлекала его больше, чем образование, и многие из них присоединились к обеим военным частям, основной функцией которых была защита трона и режима Хафеза аль-Асада.</p><p>При Хафезе Асаде алавитская община, которая была на грани превращения в наиболее образованную и социально сознательную часть сирийского населения, начала проходить процесс милитаризации. По мере того как это молодое поколение становилось милитаризованным, открывался огромный разрыв между образованным в университетах классом, который был довольно хорошо сформирован, и новым, менее образованным и менее социально сознательным милитаризованным классом. Между этими двумя классами началась новая борьба. Хафез аль-Асад начал выслеживать представителей образованного класса и бросил большое количество их в тюрьму.</p><p>В очередной раз этот класс оказался заброшенным и угнетённым, и те, кому удалось избежать тюрьмы, либо покинули страну, либо отрезали себя от политики. От своих собратьев-алавитов Асад не ожидал ничего, кроме слепого повиновения, и он обнажил своё самое острое оружие против этих членов своей общины кто посмел бросить ему вызов? Его борьба с ними была не менее ожесточённой, чем борьба с «Братьями-мусульманами», которые поджидали его в засаде с первого дня президентства.</p><p>Когда он впервые пришёл к власти, Асад пытался умилостивить суннитское большинство, чтобы не быть отвергнутым им. Он пытался заручиться поддержкой суннитских священнослужителей и тех, кто имел социальное и экономическое влияние. Муфтий Сирии и другие представители суннитского духовенства были одними из ближайших соратников Асада и самыми ярыми сторонниками его режима. «Братья-мусульмане» были террористическим движением, и подавляющее большинство мусульман-суннитов отвергли его. Однако «Братство» воспользовалось поистине ужасающей коррупцией, которая распространилась на все сферы общественной жизни при Асаде. Коррупция брала своё, и Асад использовал её как козырь, чтобы завоевать расположение алавитов. Взяточничество было широко распространено в правительственных министерствах, уровень жизни большинства сирийцев упал, а богатство сосредоточилось в руках членов правящей семьи и нескольких её ближайших соратников. Хотя это элитное меньшинство состояло из представителей различных религиозных общин, большинство из них были алавитами.</p><p>Баасистам, несмотря на все их недостатки, почти удалось задушить пламя терроризма среди «братьев-мусульман», когда саудовские деньги, которые начали сыпаться на организацию в середине 1970-х годов, снова раздули его пламя среди них. Я хорошо помню решение партии Баас от 1968 года, когда я училась в начальной школе, что успеваемость по религиоведению не должна определять будущее учеников начальной школы так, как это происходит, например, с математикой или естественными науками. Партия не могла полностью отказаться от религиозного образования, но она могла уменьшить его значение, и это был важный шаг к изъятию религиозного образования из учебной программы. Не успела партия Баас сделать первый шаг к блокированию исламской экспансии, как к власти пришёл Хафез Асад. Будучи членом меньшинства, он не мог предпринять никаких дальнейших подобных шагов; напротив, его страх перед суннитским большинством, чревом, которое породило «Братьев-мусульман», заставил его закрыть глаза на новую исламскую экспансию, поддерживаемую Саудовской Аравией. Мы заключили сделку: ты закрываешь на меня глаза, а я закрываю их на тебя.</p><p>Коррупция бунтовала в рядах правящей элиты точно так же, как саудовский ваххабизм бунтовал в массах суннитского населения. Обе ситуации настолько вышли из-под контроля, что ни одна из сторон больше не была способна рассматривать что-либо помимо своих собственных интересов. В то время как сирийский президент и его окружение контрабандой вывозили миллиарды долларов из страны и жили бесстыдной жизнью богатства, большинство сирийцев всех конфессий страдали от унизительной нищеты.</p><p>Сунниты чувствовали, что их обманули, и приветствовали «Братьев-мусульман» — хорошо обеспеченных саудовскими деньгами и пресыщенных ими до несварения желудка с исламским учением — не из надежды, что оно улучшит ситуацию, а из желания отомстить тем, кто несёт за это ответственность. Вся община алавитов стала козлом отпущения, а образованный класс, большинство членов которого Асад бросил в тюрьму за то, что они посмели бросить ему вызов, стал лёгкой добычей исламистского терроризма. У этого класса не было никакой возможности защитить себя, и тайные вооружённые отряды «Братьев-мусульман» безжалостно преследовали своих членов с университетским образованием — врачей, инженеров, преподавателей университетов и судей — и убивали их одного за другим, в то время как режим Асада стоял в стороне и игнорировал происходящее.</p><p>В этот период анархии я помню, как распространялись слухи о сделке, которую семья Асада заключила с саудовцами, представленными «Братьями-мусульманами», о том, что Асад будет закрывать глаза на «Братство» до тех пор, пока оно не будет нацелено лично на Асада или других членов правящей семьи. Действительно, именно это и произошло, и сирийцы следили за событиями, как будто смотрели мультфильм «Том и Джерри». Борьба стала серьёзной только тогда, когда отряд добровольцев «Братьев-мусульман» атаковал колонну автомобилей, в которой ехал Асад, и открыл по ней огонь. Затем они бросили бомбу в конвой, убив одного из соратников Асада, а сам Асад чудом спасся.</p><p>Этот инцидент 1979 года привёл к тому, что вся ситуация взорвалась, и сирийские власти начали беспощадную охоту. Они атаковали сирийский город Хама, традиционный оплот «Братьев-мусульман», и уничтожили его с помощью танков, а затем преследовали разбитые остатки в других сирийских городах. Эта кровавая борьба продолжалась около двух лет, и среди её жертв было много сирийцев, не связанных ни с властями, ни с Братством. Однако власти разгромили братство только после его неудачного покушения на жизнь президента, а не в защиту какой-либо религиозной общины.</p><p>В 1979 году, когда я училась на пятом курсе медицинской школы, я стал свидетелем смерти нашего преподавателя офтальмологии, доктора Юсефа аль-Юсефа. Раздавшиеся со всех сторон выстрелы, повергшие всех в шок, смешались с голосом убийцы, кричавшего из громкоговорителя: «Аллах акбар ... Аллах акбар!».</p><p>Позже, когда страх и шок от нападения начали проходить, я увидела, что жертвой стал человек, на которого я смотрела как на идеал нравственности и гуманности — честный, щедрый и культурный человек из бедной семьи, пожертвовавший всем, чтобы покрыть расходы на своё медицинское образование в Европе. Он сразу же вернулся и начал преподавать в медицинском колледже. Звук голоса убийцы, прославляющего Бога, смешивался со звуком выстрелов. С тех пор Аллах отождествляется в моем сознании со звуком пули и становится богом, который не уважает человеческую жизнь. С тех пор я отправился в новое путешествие в поисках другого бога — бога, который уважает человеческую жизнь и ценит каждого человека.</p><p>Существует ли Бог? Поскольку я могу ощущать его влияние, я должна признать его существование. Поскольку я не раз называла себя атеистом, не верящим в трансцендентное, вполне естественно, что некоторые люди считают это моё упорство непостижимым противоречием. Мой ответ таков: хотя я никогда не видела бога в течение всей моей жизни в тюрьме Ислама, я видела влияние, которым он обладал, и для того, чтобы рассеять его влияние, я должен иметь дело с ним, как будто он существует. Когда маленький ребёнок боится монстра под своей кроватью, он страдает от последствий этого страха точно так же, как если бы монстр действительно существовал. Вещи, которые мы считаем реальными, воздействуют на нас так, как если бы они были реальными, даже если они не более чем иллюзия.</p><p>Бог, как я его воспринимаю, возникает из нашего чувства потребности в нем, той потребности, которая мы не можем удовлетворить его другими способами. Бог для меня — это то, что удовлетворяет эту потребность. Люди верят в Бога в попытке заполнить интеллектуальную или психологическую пустоту, которая не может быть удовлетворена более реалистичными методами. Он подобен ключу, вставленному в любой замок, который нам нужно открыть.</p><p>Позвольте мне привести вам пример того, что я имею в виду: я ехала на своей машине по шоссе 91, привозя свою дочь Анджелу домой от дантиста. Обычно дорога домой занимает полчаса, но в тот полдень дороги были забиты машинами, и нам потребовалось около часа, чтобы преодолеть половину расстояния. Анджела должна была пойти на день рождения подруги. Она очень расстроилась и, как обычно, выместила своё разочарование на мне. Я терпел её подростковую критику в полном молчании. Молчание — мой способ справиться с её пятнадцатилетними подростковыми вспышками. Как только она немного успокоилась, я начала говорить с ней спокойно, чтобы избежать очередного эмоционального всплеска.<br/>Когда эмоции Анжелы достигли апогея, она открыла окно машины и сказала с детской невинностью: «как бы я хотела превратиться в бога прямо сейчас!». Сохраняя полное спокойствие, я спросил её: «а если бы ты стал Богом, что бы ты сделала?». «Я бы построила для себя специальную дорогу, чтобы добраться до дома прямо сейчас, чтобы избежать пробок, быстро вернуться и вовремя попасть на день рождения моей подруги». Бог, пытаясь удовлетворить нужду Анжелы, стал строителем дорог!<br/>Конечно, иногда мы просим у Бога слишком многого. На пляже стояла пожилая женщина и смотрела, как ее внук-подросток танцует на доске для сёрфинга. Через несколько минут налетела мощная волна и швырнула его в пучину моря. Старуха металась взад и вперёд, пока не выбилась из сил, не зная, что делать. Наконец она упала на колени и воздела руки к небу: «Господи, о Господи, верни мне моего внука в целости и сохранности. Обещаю после этого не обременять вас требованиями».</p><p>Не успела бабушка закончить свою мольбу, как та же волна накрыла её и швырнула к её ногам живого и невредимого внука. Бабушка опустилась на колени и воздела руки к небу: «Спасибо Тебе, Господи, спасибо! Вы благополучно вернули мне моего внука, но ... — она смущённо склонила голову, нарушив своё обещание, — разве Вы забыли, что он был в кепке?</p><p>Бог — это наше чувство потребности в нем — которое простирается от самой важной просьбы (Господи, верни мне моего внука в целости и сохранности!) к самому тривиальному: и не забывай, о Возвышеннейший, что он был в кепке!</p><p>Мы сами создали бога, а потом позволили ему создать нас. Мы сформировали его в соответствии с нашими потребностями, а затем позволили ему сформировать нас в соответствии с его потребностями. Мы одели его в нашу одежду, а потом он одел нас в свою. Со временем мы все перепутали, и мы уже не знали, кто из нас создал другого, создал ли он нас или мы его сотворили. Остаётся вопрос: что было первым, курица или яйцо?</p><p>Этот вопрос не очень важен, за исключением тех случаев, когда этот порочный круг производит деформированную курицу или тухлое яйцо. Когда мы ищем причины этого дефекта, нам не нужно знать, что было первым, вылупилось ли из тухлого яйца деформированная курица или деформированная курица отложила тухлое яйцо. Что я считаю важным, так это то, что мы должны начать работу поиска на обоих уровнях, и что мы должны начать воссоздавать себя и бога одновременно. Когда мы создаём бога, а затем позволяем ему создать нас, каждый из нас несёт ответственность за благополучие другого и за степень, в которой результирующее творение является здоровым. Когда один из нас неполноценен, другой тоже неполноценен; и с течением времени нам становится трудно распознать точку, в которой началось искажение. Если мы серьёзно относимся к исправлению этого творческого дефекта, мы не должны тратить время на ответ на этот вопрос. Вместо этого время должно быть использовано, чтобы начать иметь дело с обоими топорами, как с курицей, так и с яйцом: и с богом, и с человеком.</p><p>В деревне молодого человека, о которой я говорил ранее, как и в моей собственной, люди создали людоеда, который соответствовал размеру их страхов, а затем позволил этому людоеду воссоздать их по своему образу и подобию. По прошествии долгого времени истинные факты были утеряны, и никто больше не знал, кто из них создал другого или, кто из них ответственен за несовершенство другого. Сыграл ли свою роль в создании этого людоеда страх, поселившийся в сердцах жителей деревни, или же людоед вселил в них этот ужас?</p><p>Молодой человек был храбр. Странствия и постоянные путешествия наделили его редкой смелостью, которая помогла ему превзойти мудрость своего времени, предостерегавшую его от риска жизнью. Мужество — одна из самых редких человеческих добродетелей. Чтобы добиться перемен и исправить недостатки, нужно прежде всего приобрести мужество. Одна только мудрость не может ничего изменить. Напротив, иногда это помогает увековечить отсутствие перемен. Только мужество может привести к переменам. Полученная в моей деревне мудрость научила меня тому, что глаз не может сравниться с иглой, а мужество, которое я приобрела, столкнувшись с ужасами отъезда и эмиграции, научило меня тому, что мой глаз может противостоять игле, когда этот глаз — единственное оружие, которое у меня есть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Природа бога в исламе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прежде чем мы сможем раскрыть истинную природу людоеда, мы должны исследовать потребность, которая его породила, мы должны исследовать, хотя бы кратко, экологические обстоятельства, которые участвовали в его создании. Когда мы исследуем социальное, политическое и экономическое положение арабов до ислама, которое проложило путь к его появлению, нам легче понять природу бога в Исламе.</p><p>Люди той эпохи были охвачены страхом, страхом перед неизвестным. Природа засушливой пустынной жизни, которая делала предсказание следующего мгновения почти невозможным, заставляла людей, которые жили этой жизнью, бояться того, что принесёт следующее мгновение. Из всех человеческих эмоций страх перед неизвестным является одной из самых разрушительных для интеллектуальных и умственных способностей человека. Те, кто испытывает эту разрушительную эмоцию, чувствуют настоятельную потребность в безопасности и не могут жить в настоящем моменте, потому что они так боятся встретиться лицом к лицу с неизвестным, которого они боятся.</p><p>В Аравийской пустыне люди не чувствовали себя в безопасности ни на один день. Рейдерство было единственным способом остаться в живых, и сила была законом, который управлял этим средством выживания. Поэтому сильные племена совершали набеги и грабили своих более слабых соседей.</p><p>Арабы прославились своими лингвистическими знаниями и умением выражать свои мысли. Любой, кто читает стихи, рассказы и другие литературные произведения, написанные в этой атмосфере, заряженной страхом перед неизвестным, поймёт степень этого страха и разрушительное влияние, которое он оказал на их продуктивность и творчество. Они преуспели только в том, что хвастались своей храбростью и отвагой. Но это их хвастовство было не более чем психологическим защитным механизмом, который развивается в бессознательном, чтобы преодолеть страх, овладевший сознанием. Когда человек боится, он оттачивает свой меч, и поэтому мечи арабов были острыми, хорошо отточенными и изобильными, как в реальности, так и в их воображении, до такой степени, что захватывали все аспекты их жизни.</p><p>Именно в этой среде, заряженной страхом, родился Ислам. Он возник как естественный ответ на психологическую потребность людей Аравийской пустыни — потребность, которая стремилась к большей власти, чем страх, заложником которого они стали. И вот они создали людоеда, вдохновлённого их охваченным страхом воображением, людоеда большего, чем их страх, который обладал силой, позволяющей им противостоять всему, что их пугало.</p><p>Они дали этому людоеду полную власть и позволили ему использовать это, чтобы бросить вызов всем источники их страха. Они создали этого людоеда, а потом позволили ему создать их. Они становились похожими на него, затем усваивали его, пока не сливались с ним. Чтобы защитить своего людоеда, они окружили его железной оградой и угрожали перерезать горло любому, кто приблизится к нему. С тех пор никто не мог приблизиться к нему под страхом смерти.</p><p>Огры, казалось, существовали в каждой истории, которую я слышала, пока рос. Я помню, что когда мы были маленькими и каждый вечер собирались вокруг моей бабушки, она часто рассказывала нам историю о прекрасной молодой девушке, которая жила одна в пустынной пещере, где её каждый вечер навещал большой людоед, который обычно ревел снаружи пещеры: «Дай мне свою руку, чтобы я мог высосать из неё кровь, или я сломаю ее пополам!». И молодая девушка протягивала руку через вход в пещеру, и он высасывал столько крови, сколько хватало на вечер, затем покидает её, чтобы вернуться на следующий день.</p><p>С того самого дня, как я вырвался из лап нашего деревенского людоеда, я спрашивала себя, почему моя бабушка так любила эту историю, которая, казалось, никогда не закончится, — людоед каждый день возвращается, чтобы охотиться на молодую девушку. Может быть, это символизировало жизнь с моим дедом? Была ли эта красивая молодая девушка символическим воплощением моей бабушки в царствах её бессознательного?</p><p>Я до сих пор помню ужас, охвативший меня, когда я слышала эту историю. Пытаясь побороть свои страхи, я представляла себе, что мой отец тоже был большим людоедом, способным бросить вызов людоеду, который сосал руку прекрасной девушки из рассказа моей бабушки. Я считала отца единственной силой, способной защитить меня, и мне казалось неизбежным, что он сильнее людоеда из бабушкиного рассказа, чтобы быть уверенной, что он сможет защитить меня, если людоед придёт в мою комнату и попросит пососать мою руку. В своём сознании и подсознании я создал ещё одного огра, большего, чем тот, что угрожал мне, просто чтобы гарантировать, что я буду в безопасности.</p><p>Жители Аравийской пустыни могли приспособиться к своим страхам, только прибегнув к тому же психологическому защитному механизму, который использовала я. Они продолжали создавать людоеда, превосходящего их страхи и способного уничтожить любой источник страха.</p><p>Жители Аравийской пустыни наделили своего нового бога девяноста девятью атрибутами. Каждый прекрасный атрибут был заимствован из книг религий, предшествовавших Исламу, чтобы утвердить его божественную силу, в то время как другие атрибуты были даны ему, чтобы отличить его от других богов. Его отвратительные качества нельзя найти в других богах, в то время как его хорошие качества были идентичны тем, которые проявляли предыдущие боги.</p><p>«Вредитель» — это один из атрибутов, которые они дали богу ислама. Разумно ли, чтобы бог причинил вред? И все же это качество, которым мусульмане наделяют своего бога и которым они гордятся, точно так же, как они гордятся, описывая его как «Милосердного» и «Терпеливого». Покоритель», «Принуждающий», «Властный», «Унижающий», «Питающий», «Несущий смерть», «Всевышний», «Мститель», «Защитник» — все это атрибуты, которыми они наделили своего людоеда и впоследствии усвоили в попытке слиться со своим идеалом.</p><p>Всякий раз, когда я обсуждаю законность и нравственность этих имён с эрудированными мусульманами, я слышу только крики и вопли, которые в течение нескольких минут превращают диалог в бесполезную ссору. Они не могут противостоять негативизму этих качеств иначе, как отчаянной попыткой оправдать их, но, когда они делают это, они делают все ещё хуже. Мусульмане оправдывают изображение Бога как «Вредителя», потому что они верят в такое изображение необходимо для того, чтобы вселить страх в сердца людей и не дать им ослушаться Божьих заповедей. Они говорят: «когда человек верит в способность Бога причинять вред, он будет заботиться о том, чтобы не ослушаться его, чтобы избежать вреда от него».</p><p>Однажды я попыталась найти общий язык по этому вопросу с мусульманским читателем из Лондона, выпускником Оксфордского университета, с которым вела обширную переписку по электронной почте. Однажды она написала мне: «можете ли вы отрицать, что бог способен причинить вред? Разве он не мог бы уничтожить вселенную, если бы захотел? Что плохого в том, чтобы объявить о его разрушительной силе? Разве это не необходимо для того, чтобы люди не переступали черту и не нарушали его приказы?».</p><p>Я ответил: «отец может причинить вред своему ребёнку, когда он его не слушается, но делает ли он это? Разве это правильный способ научить наших детей не переступать границы, которые мы для них установили?».</p><p>Выпускник Оксфорда ответил: «Нет никакого сравнения! Разница между властью бога и властью человека гораздо больше, чем разница между властью отца и властью сына».</p><p>«Но разве Божья мудрость, милосердие и любовь не должны намного превосходить мудрость, милосердие и любовь отца?».</p><p>Обмен репликами перерос в бесплодную ссору, в конце которой я слышал только крики выпускника Оксфорда, написанные по электронной почте, когда он описывал меня как заблудшего неверующего и вероотступника, заслуживающего только смерти.</p><p>Когда вы учите ребёнка атрибутам бога и говорите ему, что он мститель, повелитель, властный, тот, кто покоряет, а также тот, кто питает, что вы сделали с ним? Вы помогли создать мстительного, деспотичного и властного человека, который тоже питает, но какой ценой? Ибо люди видят своего бога как свой идеал и стремятся как сознательно, так и бессознательно усвоить его и слиться с ним. Когда мы убеждаем их, что бог мстителен, мы оправдываем и их мстительность. Человеческая природа стремится к единению со своим идеалом, так что же, по-вашему, происходит, когда этот идеал — сам бог?</p><p>Спорить с мусульманами становится сложнее, когда они пытаются убедить вас, что их бог также милостив, терпелив и терпелив. Я спросила мусульманского врача, который специализируется на психиатрии: «как вы можете убедить своего сына, что бог одновременно милостив и мстителен? Разве преподавание такого рода религиозных уроков не содержит противоречия, которое расщепляет личность ребёнка и заставляет его чувствовать себя ещё более потерянным и запутанным?».</p><p>Он ответил: «Нет. Я учу его, что бог милостив к верующим и мстителен к неверующим. Я не вижу в этом никакого противоречия».</p><p>Я снова спросила: «Как ты научишь своего сына отличать верующих от неверующих, чтобы он знал, с кем быть милостивым, а кому мстить?».</p><p>«Верующий — это тот, кто верит в Бога, в Его Пророка, в Судный день и так далее».</p><p>«Значит, когда ваш сын захватит гражданский самолёт, набитый пассажирами, ворвётся в башню и убьёт три тысячи «неверующих», он не будет делать ничего, что выходило бы за рамки того, что сделал бы его Бог и идеал? Разве так можно отличить верующих от неверующих?».</p><p>Разговор закончился криками и воплями и превратился в бесполезный спор, который привёл только к тому, что меня обвинили в богохульстве, вероотступничестве и сочувствии врагам Бога и Его Пророка!</p><p>Когда человек живёт в окружении неизвестного и ему трудно предсказать, что принесёт следующий момент, он окружён страхом, который в конечном итоге приводит к неспособности действовать. ислам возник как ответ на этот страх. Поскольку люди в этой среде боялись неизвестного, ислам боролся против проникновения в глубины чего-либо неизвестного. Ислам справлялся с этой проблемой, избегая источника страха, а не готовясь к его решению. Мусульманин — это испуганный человек, и единственный способ справиться со своим страхом — это держаться подальше от того, что его вызывает. Все, чему он не доверяет, пугает его, а всего, чего он боится, он избегает. Его воспитание сделало его подозрительным ко всему незнакомому ему, и это же самое воспитание лишило его способности открывать истину о вещах, которым он не доверяет.</p><p>Главным источником страха в среде, в которой возник ислам, было неизвестное. Поскольку всякое новое было по определению разновидностью неизвестного, ислам отказывался подходить к чему-либо новому и уходил в привычную реальность своего собственного мира. Ислам, с его учением, образом мышления и образом жизни, все ещё находится в плену в тюрьме, двери которой не открывались в течение четырнадцати столетий. Это в точности как человек, который живёт в хижине посреди леса. Хижина — это ислам, а лес-это неизвестность. Чтобы избежать страха перед неизвестностью, человек запер все входы и выходы из своей хижины и отказывается выходить в лес. Мусульманин относится к окружающему миру так же, как и человек, живущий в хижине. Он боится окружающего мира. Его образование не поощряло его к приобретению навыков, необходимых для противостояния его опасениям или исследования глубин этого мира. Напротив, это воспитание научило его бояться своего окружения, убедило его не доверять ему и предупредило его о зле, которое этот мир готовит ему.</p><p>Отношения между исламом и его приверженцами, с одной стороны, и остальным миром, на примере всех других религий, с другой стороны, все ещё основаны на страхе и недоверии. В значительной степени эти отношения все ещё напоминают и отражают отношения между кочевым бедуином и его пустынным окружением. Это отношения, основанные на страхе и недоверии. Никакие отношения, основанные на страхе и недоверии, не могут быть прочными или здоровыми, равно как и не могут гарантировать права обеих сторон.</p><p>Чтобы защитить себя от внешнего мира, угрожающего его существованию и самому его существованию, ислам сделал себя недоступным влияниям этого мира. Он окружил своих приверженцев неприступным барьером и запер их внутри. Он боролся против каждого нововведения, сомневаясь в его целесообразности и законности. Его отношения с окружающим миром характеризовались скорее агрессией, чем взаимностью и взаимностью. С того момента, как ислам появился на свет, в нем не произошло никаких заметных изменений. Единственные изменения, которые произошли в Исламе, пришли из-за пределов власти, которую мусульманский мир сумел навязать самому себе.</p><p>В начале 1960-х годов одна из христианских семей в нашем районе купила телевизор. Я помню, как местные жители говорили о них, обвиняя главу семьи в разврате, и как они планировали заставить их покинуть район, опасаясь за благополучие и нравственность своих собственных детей и подростков. Распространение телевидения шло очень медленно, но верно. Сегодня я не верю, что есть мусульманская или западная телевизионная программа, которую саудовский шейх не любит смотреть. А спутниковые тарелки, передающие программы со всего мира, взяли штурмом тюрьму, которую ислам создал для себя, и основательно вторглись в неё. Интернет не столкнулся с теми же трудностями, что телевидение, и его вторжение было более быстрым и влиятельным. Следовательно, те, кто заинтересован в изменении исламского мира, поняли, что они могут использовать этот инструмент, чтобы вызвать резкое падение неприступной стены, окружающей ислам, менее чем за десятилетие.</p><p>В любых отношениях, которые мусульманин ведёт с немусульманином, добровольно или по необходимости, мусульманин будет оставаться в обороне, готовый к столкновению с тем, что неизвестные элементы в этих отношениях могут припасать для него. Мусульманин занимает такую оборонительную позицию из-за своего страха перед другим и своих сомнений в чистоте намерений этого другого. Такие отношения, какими бы глубокими они ни были и какими бы прочными они ни были, никогда не достигнут той стадии, на которой они позволят мусульманину доверять другому и любить его.</p><p>Мусульманин согласится на установление таких отношений только в одной из двух возможных ситуаций: продвигать свои собственные интересы или вредить интересам другого. Когда эти отношения навязываются мусульманину, он проявляет удивительную способность скрывать свои чувства. Я часто участвовал в словесных баталиях с некоторыми из моих друзей-мусульман-экспатриантов здесь, особенно из-за их отношения к американцам и американской культуре, и я был бы удивлена их ужасающими мнениями, которые выявили достаточно негодования, чтобы разрушить не только башни Всемирного торгового центра, но и всю Америку. Но если бы кто-нибудь из моих американских знакомых случайно оказался рядом со мной в компании того же самого обиженного человека, то через долю секунды он стал бы ещё большим американцем, чем Авраам Линкольн.<br/>Я ехал из Ла-Хойи в Сан-Диего в Риверсайд с моим иракской подругой Амаль, которая прожила в этой стране не более трёх лет. Она и её семья бежали от безжалостных репрессий Саддама Хусейна против шиитов на юге и искали убежища в Саудовской Аравии, которая не приветствовала их. Они уехали после того, как Америка ответила на их просьбу о разрешении на иммиграцию.</p><p>У въезда на боковую дорогу, по которой мы шли к его дому, стоял бездомный и просил милостыню у прохожих. Мой иракская подруга посмотрела на меня и насмешливо сказала: «Посмотри на этого нищего. Это та Америка, от которой ты так без ума!».</p><p>«Дорогая, неужели ты думаешь, что это всё что может предложить Америка?» — ответила я.</p><p>Это было не первое моё расхождение во мнениях с Амаль по поводу нашего отношения к Америке и его культуре. Мы вступили в спор, который закончился только тогда, когда мы достигли её порога. Я попрощалась с ней и ушла, качая головой, не одобряя каждое её слово. Я посетил очень много разных стран, но никогда не видел более красивого участка дороги, чем тот, который соединяет Ла-Хойю с Риверсайдом в штате Калифорния, что касается как природной красоты окрестностей, так и умелого планирования. Но когда моя подруга Амаль посмотрела в окно машины на окружающий нас рай, она увидела только этого нищего, который представлял Америку.</p><p>Но она обманывала других, и мне всегда хотелось, чтобы добрые американцы видели то, что вижу я, пока не стало слишком поздно. Амаль была сотрудницей известной американской компании. Однажды на вечеринке, куда меня пригласили, я познакомилась с начальницей отдела, где она работала, очень культурной и утончённой американской леди. В ходе нашего долгого разговора мы затронули тему эмиграции и трудностей, с которыми сталкиваются эмигранты при переезде в новую страну, и я был удивлена, услышав от неё: «что мне нравится в Амаль, так это её любовь к этой стране, её огромное восхищение американскими ценностями и её благодарность за то, что эта страна дала ей. Я кивнул головой в знак согласия, а тихий внутренний голос прошептал: «бедные американцы! Если бы вы только знали, что Амаль думает о Соединённых Штатах, вы бы поняли, что роете себе могилы своей наивностью!».</p><p>Страх мусульманина перед внешним миром в значительной степени отражает страх бедуина перед окружающей его пустыней. Это был и до сих пор остаётся страхом перед неизвестным. Чтобы одержать победу над пустыней и неизвестностью, он создал людоеда, который был больше, чем его страхи, в надежде, что этот людоед сможет защитить его от них и дать ему некоторую уверенность. Но когда он создал своего людоеда, он лишь заменил свой существующий страх большим.</p><p>Все коранические стихи, описывающие рай, изображают его так, будто под ним текут реки. Пустыня была очень скупа на воду, и смерть от жажды была одной из величайших опасностей неизвестности. Обещание рек принесло успокоение и покой бедуинам, отягощённым страхом смерти от жажды. В пустыне было мало урожая, она почти ничего не давала в пищу, в то время как ислам обещал своим последователям сады финиковых пальм, винограда и других фруктов. Тем не менее, фрукты и пища менее часто подчёркиваются, чем реки, потому что страх смерти от голода был менее насущным, чем смерть от жажды. Рай в исламе принял вид существующей потребности. Он появился в виде рек и фруктов, чтобы успокоить бедуинов, которые боялись смерти от голода и жажды.</p><p>Набеги, о которых я говорил ранее, были ещё одним важным источником страха смерти и вымирания, но в то же время это было единственное средство выживания. Племена сражались друг с другом в поисках воды и пищи. Бедуин не знал ни одного момента безопасности. Арабские исторические книги до отказа набиты описаниями набегов и того, как племена намеренно разжигали споры, чтобы оправдать свои акты агрессии друг против друга. Набеги были источником страха и безопасности. Каждое племя боялось набега и чувствовало себя в безопасности, когда у него была возможность напасть на кого-то другого.</p><p>Налёт означал увеличение бедности и лишений для жертвы, в то время как для тех, кто нёс ответственность за налёт, он был источником добычи и грабежа. Затем пришёл ислам и попытался упорядочить набеги, оправдывая набеги своих пророков и последователей, но запрещая набеги других. Откройте любую книгу о пророке Мухаммеде на арабском языке, и первое, что вы прочтёте, — это набеги Пророка. Каждый из его набегов был назван по имени и подробно описан. Проницательный читатель легко поймёт, что главной целью этих набегов был захват и делёж добычи.</p><p>Ислам пытался оправдать эти набеги, рассматривая их как смерть во имя Бога. Тем не менее, она не могла скрыть основной цели, которая, по сути, состояла в получении прибыли и добыче. В Коране не раз упоминается добыча. Он не запрещает этого: напротив, он даёт Пророку право взять пятую часть его, и, чтобы его последователи не гневались на размер его доли, имя Бога прилагается к имени Пророка, и стих был ниспослан следующим образом: «и знайте, что из всей добычи, которую вы можете приобрести [на войне], пятая доля назначается Аллаху, и Посланнику, и близким родственникам, сиротам, нуждающимся и путникам» (8:41).</p><p>В своем комментарии к Корану Аль-Куртуби объясняет фразу «и знай, что из всей добычи, которую вы можете приобрести» следующим образом: вы взяли что-то у неверующих силой. Это свидетельствует о том, что добыча была захвачена против воли её законных владельцев. Мусульманские комментаторы Корана не могли прийти к единому мнению относительно того, как бог может получить свою долю добычи и кому будет отдана его доля. Они просто дали Пророку право распоряжаться божьей долей.</p><p>Мухаммед не хотел оставлять места для споров со своими последователями относительно дележа добычи, и поэтому предложил разделить их на пять частей, причём он сам и бог получат по одной пятой. Если бы Мухаммед предложил, чтобы он один получил пятую часть добычи, это вызвало бы широкий протест: как может один человек взять пятую часть добычи себе и оставить четыре пятых тысячам других? Но когда он сказал: «пятая доля назначена Аллаху и Посланнику», проблема исчезла, и другим было трудно возбудить несогласие. Если Всемогущий и возвышенный бог согласился разделить свою пятую часть с пророком, то почему остальные, какими бы многочисленными они ни были, не удовлетворились остальными четырьмя пятыми?</p><p>Здесь мы вновь видим, что инстинкт выживания играет решающую роль в учениях и постановлениях ислама, возникшего в среде, где господствует тень неизвестного, где смерть от голода и жажды представляет постоянную угрозу для его жителей. Ещё одно высказывание, приписываемое Мухаммеду в этой связи, гласит: «убийца имеет право на свою добычу», что означает, что, когда мусульманин убивает немусульманина, он имеет право ограбить его. Этот хадис (изречение Мухаммеда) вызвал разногласия среди мусульман. Некоторые задавались вопросом, как убийца может иметь право на добычу, когда стих Корана приказывает разделить добычу на пять частей.</p><p>Пытаясь найти компромисс между различными взглядами, некоторые предположили, что если грабить нечего, то немногое, что есть, принадлежит убийце, а если много, то оно делится на пять частей. Это ещё раз подчёркивает борьбу за выживание.</p><p>В Америке, когда вы совершаете преступление, первое, что ищут следователи, — это мотив убийства. Если бумажник и деньги жертвы будут найдены на его теле, и, если все в его доме находится там, где должно быть, следователи скажут: «кража не была мотивом; по-видимому, были и другие мотивы.» Но когда они установят, что его вещи пропали, расследование примет другой оборот, поскольку мотивы убийства в данном случае другие, и можно предположить, что кража является самым важным мотивом убийства.</p><p>В то время как мусульмане оправдывают набеги Пророка, говоря, что они были осуществлены в целях самообороны, я не верю, что они могут оправдать кражу и добычу, которые были получены в результате этого набега. Если кто-то внезапно напал на вас в темноте и попытался убить, а вам удалось убить его, вы можете в таком случае оправдать своё убийство как самооборону. Но если бы вы украли его бумажник и его вещи после того, как вы убили его, сможете ли вы оправдать это, сказав: «Я украл его бумажник в целях самообороны?». Если вы говорите правду, когда говорите, что убили его в целях самообороны, то говорите ли вы правду, когда говорите, что украли его бумажник в целях самообороны, после того как убили?</p><p>Набеги, которые Мухаммед совершал при жизни, занимают большую часть его биографии. Во второй части биографии Пророка ибн Хишама упоминается, что Мухаммад совершил двадцать семь набегов в течение своей жизни, хотя некоторые мусульманские историки сообщают о более высокой цифре. Я не собираюсь здесь следовать историческому описанию этих набегов. Но всякий, кто имеет возможность прочитать её от начала до конца, легко убедится, что для таких набегов могут быть только две причины. Первое и самое важное — это приобретение добычи. Вторая, обусловленная первой, состоит в том, чтобы причинить вред племени, ставшему жертвой набега.</p><p>Когда вор устраивает засаду на свою жертву, он должен быть уверен, что в ходе преступления нанесёт ей как можно больший ущерб, чтобы она не смогла дать отпор. Страх смерти от голода и жажды был главным мотивом для набегов. Причинение вреда было ещё одной целью, и это делалось для того, чтобы гарантировать, что враг рейдера был лишён возможности сопротивляться. Ислам узаконил его, узаконил и оправдал указом людоеда, которого он создал, чтобы преодолеть свой страх перед окружающей средой, угрожавшей его выживанию и самому существованию.</p><p>Для меня понимание истины о мышлении и поведении мусульман может быть достигнуто только через глубокое понимание этой философии рейдерства, которая прочно укоренилась в мусульманском сознании. Бедуины, с одной стороны, боялись набегов, а с другой — полагались на них как на средство к существованию. Затем пришёл ислам и канонизировал его. Мусульмане в двадцать первом веке все ещё боятся, что на них могут напасть другие, и живут каждую секунду своей жизни, готовясь напасть на кого-то другого. Философия рейдерства управляет их жизнью, их поведением, отношениями и решениями.</p><p>Когда я эмигрировала в Америку, я сразу же обнаружила, что местные жители не были опытны в набегах, в то время как мусульмане-эмигранты не могли отказаться от этого. После того как я пробыла в Соединённых Штатах всего несколько недель, моя соседка-арабка повела меня в супермаркет, чтобы познакомить с районом, в котором мы жили. Мы зашли на рынок Вонса, и, оказавшись там, она начала открывать все пакеты, какие только могла, а потом начала делать дырки в крышках картонных коробок с молоком, желе и сливками. Затем она проделала дырки в нескольких пакетах картофельных чипсов, пакетах бумажных носовых платков и пакетах спагетти.</p><p>Я крикнул ей неодобрительно:</p><p>— Дина, что ты делаешь?</p><p> — Да проклянёт их Господь. Они украли нашу землю!</p><p>— И ты делаешь это, чтобы попытаться вернуть её?</p><p>— Я пытаюсь причинить им вред! Ты все ещё новичок. Разве ты не знаешь, что его хозяин — еврей?</p><p>Это случилось более пятнадцати лет назад, когда я была здесь новичком. Но сегодня я более чем когда-либо твёрдо убеждена, что время ничего не может сделать, чтобы изменить этот менталитет, и что чем меньше мусульманин чувствует себя способным адаптироваться к своему окружению, тем больше он чувствует потребность совершать набеги. Он убеждён, что пришёл в эту страну, чтобы разграбить её и причинить вред.</p><p>Муниципалитет города, где я живу в Калифорнии, даёт каждому дому по три мусорных бака: один для не перерабатываемых отходов; другой для стекла, бумаги и металла, пригодных для вторичной переработки; и третий для садового мусора. Однажды меня пригласили на званый обед к подруге-мусульманке. Когда вечеринка закончилась, мы начали убирать со стола, а она начала собирать мусор и выбрасывать его в мусорное ведро. Я удивлённо спросила её: </p><p>— Разве вы не сортируете мусор по разным бакам?</p><p>— Да проклянёт их Господь, — сердито ответила она, — вы ждёте, что я буду помогать им заботиться об окружающей среде? Разве вы не знаете, что они делали во время первой второй войн в Персидском заливе? Они отравили окружающую среду нашей страны своими отходами. Слышали ли вы о проститутках со СПИДом, которых Израиль посылает в Иорданию и Египет, чтобы распространить СПИД в наших странах?</p><p>Пытаясь заглушить этот рассказ, который я уже устала слушать, я сказала:</p><p>— Да, это так.</p><p>Моя подруга знает, что она проживёт всю свою жизнь в этой стране, она знает, что это будет дом её детей, её внуков и внуков её внуков. И все же она, кажется, не заботится о состоянии окружающей среды, потому что она здесь только для того, чтобы грабить и причинять вред своим врагам. Идея или философия рейдерства также укоренилась в её сознании и стала мотивирующим фактором её иммиграции в эту страну. Она считает здешние удобства своей личной добычей, а её действия, по-моему, всего лишь очередная мусульманская попытка навредить другим.</p><p>Мусульмане едят рейдерство, одеваются в рейдерство, говорят о рейдерстве и водят свои машины как рейдеры. Чтобы увидеть истину того, что я говорю, вам нужно только наблюдать, как мусульманин читает проповедь в пятницу в любой мечети в любом месте мусульманского мира. Вам не нужно понимать язык, на котором он проповедует: вам нужно только слушать его крики и наблюдать за его жестами, чтобы познакомиться с искусством набега. Я родился и вырос в маленьком городке, где есть четыре мечети — по одной в каждом квартале, — где по пятницам совершаются публичные молитвы.</p><p>По пятницам вся деятельность в городе прекращалась. Мужчины уходили в мечети на молитву, а женщины оставались дома с детьми и подслушивали проповедь из окон и с балконов. Между голосами из разных мечетей не было согласия. Каждый проповедник резко подавал голос, и их крики были оглушительными. Наш дом был очень близко к одной из этих мечетей так близко, что казалось, будто громкоговоритель мечети находится в спальне. Нашей семье, как и всем остальным, приходилось мириться с этим шумовым загрязнением.</p><p>Когда я оглядываюсь назад и вспоминаю те дни, я знаю, что в очень раннем возрасте я начала отказываться позволять кому-либо вторгаться в мой мир без моего разрешения. Голос муэдзина ворвался в мою спальню в пять часов утра, и я даже в юном возрасте боролась с собой, чтобы не вознегодовать. Почему меня так раздражал этот утренний налёт? Это принесло мне голос бога и его Пророка. Почему я должен отвергать голос бога и его Пророка? Воистину, Бог суров в своём возмездии! Я отвергала этот крик, но в то же время боялся отвергнуть его.</p><p>Моё замешательство усугублялось реакцией матери на этот крик. Моя мать неграмотна. Она едва может прочесть или написать хоть одно слово. Арабский язык отличается от многих других языков тем, что официальный язык, используемый для чтения и письма, полностью отличается от разговорного языка, используемого в разговоре. Неграмотные люди прекрасно владеют разговорным языком, но практически не способны понять форму арабского языка, используемую для чтения и письма. Моя мать никогда не читала ни Корана, ни какой-либо другой книги об исламе, его учении или истории. Её знания не простирались дальше того, что передавалось устно местными женщинами из поколения в поколение. Естественно, моя мать не могла понять, что говорил проповедник в мечети. Хотя она, возможно, могла различить слово здесь и там, она определённо не могла понять ни одного из используемых выражений. Тем не менее, слушая проповедника в местной мечети, она была очарована. Она оценивала проповедников по резкости и громкости их голосов и степени эмоций, которые они демонстрировали; одних она хвалила, а других находила так себе.</p><p>Моя мать была очарована этими криками, и я ненавидела их. Я должна была решить для себя, и я рассталась с культурой криков и набегов в исламской среде. Мой опыт показывает, что два мусульманина не могут говорить вместе без того, чтобы их разговор не превратился в крик в течение нескольких минут, особенно когда они не согласны друг с другом, и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Когда вы говорите с мусульманином рационально, тихим спокойным голосом, ему трудно понять вашу точку зрения. Он думает, что вы проиграли спор. Мусульманин, беседующий с кем-то другим — мусульманином или немусульманином — не может вспомнить ни единого слова, сказанного другим человеком, так же как моя мать не может вспомнить ни единого слова из того, что сказал проповедник в нашей местной мечети.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Мусульманские мужчины и их женщины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Страх, конечно, распространяется в мусульманском мире и на то, как мужчины обращаются со своими женщинами. Во многих отношениях это самое гнусное и ненавистное отношение мусульманского мира к другим людям.</p><p>Я училась на четвёртом курсе медицинской школы. Одна женщина пришла в гинекологическую клинику университетской больницы, где я проходила обучение, и пожаловалась на ряд симптомов. Когда доктор осмотрел её, то обнаружил на бёдрах и животе несколько воспалённых круглых ожогов размером с мелкие монеты. Дежуривший в тот день врач, заведующий гинекологическим отделением больницы, спросил её: «что это?».</p><p>Она смущённо закрыла лицо руками и ответила еле слышным голосом: «мой муж тушит сигареты о моё тело, чтобы наказать меня за то, что я глупая женщина».</p><p>Не раздумывая ни секунды, доктор Саад ответил: «Вы, должно быть, заслужили это. Он не стал бы этого делать, если бы ты не была такой дурой». Ученики смеялись, и я смеялась открыто вместе с ними, чтобы удовлетворить тщеславие нашего учителя, которому мы хотели угодить.</p><p>Доктор Саад изучал медицину в Англии и часто рассказывал нам о бесстыдном поведении безбожных британских женщин. Он не видел в Британии ничего, кроме бесстыдства, и забыл, что именно там он узнал о моральной и юридической ответственности врача перед женщиной, подвергшейся насилию.</p><p>В приёмном покое больницы, где я работала, зазвонил телефон. Я сняла трубку и с удивлением услышал на другом конце провода яростный голос: «Это доктор Ахмад. Я посылаю тебе шлюху. Открой ее пизду и достань то, что там найдёшь!». Он повесил трубку, не дав мне возможности попросить объяснений. Холодная дрожь пробежала по моему телу, и я почувствовала, что вот-вот упаду в обморок. Обращение к женщине на уличном языке такого рода показывает глубокое презрение к её женственности, достоинству и человечности, особенно если она врач, а говорящий — её коллега.</p><p>Доктор Ахмад был главой медицинской администрации города, и большое количество пациентов посещали его частную клинику и платили ему больше, чем любой другой врач, не потому, что они верили в его медицинские способности, а потому, что они верили в его престиж, который позволил ему получить бесплатное лечение в этой государственной больнице.</p><p>Суха, молодая девушка, которую доктор Ахмад назвал «шлюхой», прибыла в отделение неотложной помощи примерно через полчаса после этого телефонного разговора. Это была худенькая бледная девушка лет двадцати, одетая в лохмотья, не способные защитить от холода этого ледяного февральского дня. Подходя к смотровому столу, она ковыляла, как больная утка на пороге ухода из этой жизни. Вагинальный осмотр выявил внутри неё конический стакан средних размеров.</p><p>— Что это, Суха?</p><p>Она закрыла лицо руками и разразилась обильными слезами: </p><p>— Один из них засунул его мне во влагалище.</p><p>— Что значит «один из них?».</p><p>— Я убираюсь в его офисе, и он платит мне ежемесячное жалованье, которое я использую, чтобы помочь моему безработному отцу воспитывать моих семи сестёр.</p><p>— Но зачем он это сделал?</p><p>— Он сказал, что я грязная и что его сперма слишком священна, чтобы касаться моего тела. А ты что думаешь?</p><p>Её голос был хриплым от слёз. </p><p>— Я думаю, что я грязнее грязи, — сказала она.</p><p>Когда я работал в одном из сельских районов, Фатыма, крестьянка лет тридцати пяти, пришла в нашу клинику с жалобами на тошноту, рвоту и боли в спине. Обследование показало, что её матка была такого размера, что указывала на третий месяц беременности. Как только я сообщил ей эту новость, она рухнула на стул напротив и начала дрожать, бить себя по лицу и кричать: «Умоляю вас, доктор, умоляю вас спасти меня из той передряги, в которую я попал. Мой сын убьет меня. Мне плевать на свою жизнь. Я заслуживаю смерти, но не хочу, чтобы мой сын пачкал руки в моей крови».</p><p>— В чем дело, Фатыма?</p><p>— Я вдова. Мой муж умер пять лет назад и оставил меня с четырьмя детьми. Брат моего мужа насилует меня каждый день в обмен на то, чтобы я кормила своих детей. Если бы он узнал, что я беременна, то спровоцировал бы моего сына на убийство, а не на публичный позор.</p><p>— Сколько лет вашему сыну?</p><p>— Ему пятнадцать. Доктор, умоляю вас! Он еще молод, и я не хочу, чтобы он пачкал руки моей грязной кровью!</p><p>Я послала её к гинекологу. Когда она вернулась ко мне недели через две, то выглядела измождённой, измученной и больной.<br/>— В чем дело, Фатыма?</p><p>— Я пришла поблагодарить вас. Я избавилась от плода, но увидела ангела смерти собственными глазами! Они сделали операцию по удалению плода без анестезии, и боль от нее чуть не убила меня.</p><p>— Он сделал это без анестезии! Почему?</p><p>— У меня не было достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за лекарства, чтобы обезболить меня, поэтому врач стал оперировать без них.</p><p>Амаль — совсем не та Амаль, которая так пренебрежительно относилась к Америке, —была врачом, работавшим в той же больнице, что и я. Однажды я услышал, что накануне вечером её срочно доставили в глазное отделение после того, как она получила химические ожоги лица и глаз. Я сразу же пошла к ней в комнату и спросила: </p><p>— Что случилось, Амаль, дорогая?</p><p>— Я поскользнулся в ванной, когда пытался зажечь водонагреватель, ведро с горючим упало мне на голову, и я получил несколько ожогов.</p><p>Шли дни, и как только я осталась наедине с Амаль и мы смогли поговорить наедине, она рассказала мне, что произошло на самом деле. </p><p>— В тот вечер я собиралась выйти из дома, чтобы пойти на свадьбу к подруге. Мой брат, который на пятнадцать лет младше меня и никогда не заканчивал средней школы, подошёл ко мне и предупредил, чтобы я не выходил из дома. Когда я попытался оттолкнуть его, он взял ведро с горючим и вылил мне на голову. Мне почти сорок, Вафа, и я все ещё мечтаю о муже, который спасёт меня от жизни с братом и отцом, — затем, продолжала она, — но какие у меня гарантии, что мой будущий муж будет лучше, чем они. Это ловушка, и выбраться из неё очень трудно. </p><p>И только представьте, что сказала мне моя мать, когда я заговорила с ней об этом. </p><p>— Ты получил по заслугам! Я не раз предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не шёл против воли брата, и теперь ты поплатилась за своё упрямство.</p><p>Иногда думаю, что не только мужчины настроены против женщин, но и сами женщины враждебны к другим женщинам. Все мои научные и образовательные достижения недостаточны для того, чтобы я могла управлять своей собственной жизнью, и мой брат, который не знает, как написать своё имя, считается более подготовленным, чтобы заботиться обо мне, чем я сама.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Алеппо был самым важным оплотом «Братьев-мусульман» после Хамы, и они совершили там очень много преступлений. Жизнь там показалась мне невыносимой, и я решила перебраться в университетскую больницу при другом университете в другом городе, так что следующей моей остановкой стала Латакия. Латакия — спокойный городок, дремлющий на берегу Средиземного моря к северу от Банияса, где я родилась и выросла.<p>В то время в Латакии было два учебных госпиталя. Я обратился в меньший и менее переполненный из двух — военный госпиталь, где лечили военнослужащих сирийской армии и их семьи, — и меня сразу же приняли.</p><p>Моё решение покинуть Алеппо поставило Морада на грань нервного срыва. Он привык проводить большую часть времени со мной, вдали от своих проблем с обществом и его матерью, и был убеждён, что наши отношения пострадают, если я уеду. Он окончил университет двумя годами раньше, но не работал в той области, в которой специализировался. Он хотел держаться поближе ко мне и для этого принял скромное место в университетском городке.</p><p>Моя мать несколько раз навещала меня в Алеппо, где она жила с Ахмадом и Худой, и у меня не было другого выбора, кроме как познакомить её с Морадом, чтобы она не была шокирована любыми слухами, которые она могла услышать от них. Ей нравился Морад с самого начала, но она скрывала свои чувства от меня, чтобы избежать любой видимости легитимации наших отношений. Она попеременно то поощряла меня продолжать встречаться с ним, чтобы быть уверенной, что мы поженимся, то отказывалась признавать отношения, выходящие за рамки условностей, чтобы не брать на себя ответственность за то, что они были санкционированы. Ни одна женщина в нашем обществе, даже если бы она была матерью, не могла бы взять на себя ответственность за такие вещи, и она время от времени говорила мне: «Подожди и увидишь, что скажет твой брат!».</p><p>Моё решение покинуть Алеппо почти положило конец моим отношениям с Морадом. Он, казалось, был на грани срыва, и у меня не было другого выбора, кроме как позволить ему встретиться с моим братом и сказать ему, что он хочет жениться на мне. Мы решили все под влиянием момента, без всякой подготовки. У него не было денег даже на то, чтобы купить мне обручальное кольцо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обзавестись семьёй. В глубине души я знала, какой будет реакция моего брата. Человек, который относился ко мне с уважением с того момента, как умер мой отец, не станет камнем преткновения на моем пути к счастью. Морад позвонил моему брату и представился, затем спросил, можно ли ему навестить его, и мой брат одобрил эту идею.</p><p>Морад сел обедать с моим братом и его семьёй в соответствии с сирийским обычаем, который предписывает, что гость должен обедать в доме хозяина в первый визит, особенно если этот гость только что прибыл после долгого путешествия. В то время Мораду было двадцать семь лет. Воспитанный, чувствительный и тихо говорящий, он избегал смотреть другим людям прямо в лицо. Однако он оказался на высоте положения и был достаточно спокоен, чтобы объяснить моему брату наши отношения — не вдаваясь в подробности — и выразить надежду получить его согласие на наш брак. Тёплый приём и готовность выслушать брата помогли разрядить обстановку, и он сказал Мораду, когда они пожимали друг другу руки на прощание: «Дайте мне немного времени, чтобы спросить мою сестру, что она думает, так как решение принадлежит ей, а не мне. Желаю Вам удачи!».</p><p>Никогда, пока я жива, я не забуду свою первую встречу с братом после того, как он встретил Морада. Это был, без сомнения, самый трудный момент в моей жизни. Он спросил меня, что я знаю о Мораде и хочу ли я, по совести и разумению, выйти за него замуж. Он попытался объяснить мне, что, хотя он ни при каких обстоятельствах не будет возражать, он хочет, чтобы я был рассудительна в своём решении и не торопилась, так как я был ещё молода и мне предстоял ещё один год учёбы, прежде чем я закончу университет. Я собрала все свои силы и рассказал брату о своём восхищении этим молодым человеком, объяснив, что познакомилась с ним в университете и благодаря нашим встречам понял, что он будет для меня подходящим спутником жизни.</p><p>Мой брат благословил моё решение и позвонил Мораду, чтобы поздравить его. Я заняла немного денег у своей сестры, которая была на год старше меня, уже окончила университет и теперь имела хорошую работу. На эти деньги я купила два кольца для себя и Морада, но попросила его молчать и никому не говорить, что за них заплатила моя сестра. Морад вернулся в наш дом с шейхом и двумя кольцами, которые он якобы купил сам. Церемония помолвки была проведена тихо, в соответствии с мусульманским учением, которое, хотя и поддерживает публичное празднование брака, настаивает на сдержанных помолвках по одной причине: если пара передумает, девушка может упустить свой шанс выйти замуж за кого-то другого, поскольку большинство мужчин предпочли бы не жениться на девушке, которая уже была помолвлена с другим поклонником.</p><p>Мы обручились в августе и решили пожениться в том же месяце. Мой брат был не очень доволен нашим решением, которое он считал опрометчивым. Люди твёрдо верили, что жениться в течение двух месяцев и десяти дней между окончанием Рамадана и праздником жертвоприношения — несчастье. Мой брат воспользовался этим и предложил отложить свадьбу, надеясь, что я изменю своё решение в этот промежуток времени, но я настояла на том, чтобы выйти замуж сразу же после праздника жертвоприношения. Мы сняли небольшую меблированную квартиру рядом с больницей, в которую я переехал в Латакии. 10 октября на небольшой вечеринке для друзей и семьи мы попрощались и покинули Банияс, чтобы начать новую жизнь.</p><p>Мой муж сменил работу в университете Алеппо на работу в Университете Латакии, где он зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы оплатить нашу аренду и купить несколько предметов первой необходимости. Я дополнила это время от времени с помощью моей семьи. Сразу после нашей свадьбы я обнаружила, что беременна, и подумала, что сойду с ума. Теперь мы оба столкнулись с новой проблемой, которая зависела от нашей способности взять на себя родительские обязанности. Я решила сделать аборт, но тут вмешалась моя мать и заявила, что это будет сделано только через её труп, и у меня не было другого выбора, кроме как продолжать беременность. Сирийское общество не допускает частной жизни своих членов, и решения не могут приниматься изолированно; мнения как семьи, так и общества должны приниматься во внимание.</p><p>В любом случае, мой брак дал мне частичное освобождение от семейного и социального давления. В Исламе муж владеет своей женой так же, как и мебелью своего дома. Моя мать прекрасно понимала это и, чтобы утвердить свой авторитет, воспользовалась тем, что мы нуждались в финансовой помощи от семьи, и она торжествовала. Я рада, что она это сделала, так как наш сын Мазен был результатом этого беременности. Я родила Мазена в первый день мусульманского праздника, который знаменует окончание месячного поста Рамадан, 1 августа 1981 года. Судьба распорядилась так, что мой брат приехал навестить меня в тот же день, но только для того, чтобы узнать, что я нахожусь в больнице, где врачи решили сделать мне кесарево сечение, так как у меня были очень трудные роды.</p><p>По дороге из операционной в мою палату, когда я все ещё находилась под действием анестезии, он подошёл ко мне и поцеловал в лоб, шутливо сказав: «Не расстраивайся, что тебе пришлось делать операцию. У тебя есть сын, и он такой же красивый, как его дядя по материнской линии».</p><p>У меня не было возможности поговорить с ним до того, как он покинул больницу, так как он должен был сесть на автобус из Латакии обратно в Банияс до закрытия автобусной станции. После того как он покинул больницу в тот день, я больше никогда его не видела. Одна из ироний судьбы — давать одной рукой и отнимать другой. Судьба дала мне Мазена и забрала Мухаммеда в течение одного дня. Мой брат умер от сердечного приступа через десять минут после того, как вернулся домой. Ему было сорок четыре года.</p><p>Смерть Мухаммеда потрясла и опечалила меня, но в то же время в определённой степени освободила от семейных и социальных обязательств. Он был единственным человеком, которого я любила и уважала, и ради него я чувствовала себя обязанной подчиниться многим общественным условностям, чтобы сохранить наши отношения. После его смерти больше не было никого, чьё мнение меня волновало. Даже после замужества я чувствовала, что должна делать все возможное, чтобы угодить брату, даже если он прямо не говорил мне об этом. Я знала, чего он хочет, а чего нет, и делала все, чтобы угодить ему. После моей женитьбы и его смерти я стал относительно свободна от обязательств. Я не придавала большого значения мнению других моих братьев, тем более что теперь я была замужем и в глазах ислама являлась исключительной собственностью моего мужа.</p><p>Теперь я провела пять лет вдали от своей семьи и рядом с Морадом. Это позволило мне начать думать самостоятельно, и моя личность теперь сформировалась в определённой степени. После нашей свадьбы моя семейная жизнь с Морад сильно отличалась от нашей жизни вне дома. Вместе, защищённые от влияния окружающей среды, мы пытались построить систему верований, отличную от системы верований большинства других людей, и мы держались особняком.</p><p>Я был заядлым читателем, увлечённым всем, что могло рассказать мне о жизни на Западе, за пределами идеологической тюрьмы, в которой мы жили. У моей сестры была подруга, которая работала в публичной библиотеке. Через неё мне удалось позаимствовать несколько книг, и долгое время у меня была привычка делать ксерокопии статей. Один наш сосед, родом из Ливана, возвращаясь из своих частых визитов на родину, тайком привозил мне многие книги, которые мне были нужны. В обмен на это я оказывала ему и его семье бесплатную медицинскую помощь.</p><p>Однажды он принёс мне две книги саудовского писателя и мыслителя Абдуллы аль-Касими, который был объявлен в Саудовской Аравии вне закона. Он бежал на Запад, и никто не знает, что с ним стало с тех пор. Две его книги «Мир — это не разум» и «Эта вселенная — что такое её совесть?», дал мне интеллектуальный шок, когда я прочитал их. Их содержание перевернуло всю мою жизнь с ног на голову. Мы с мужем начали ежедневно обсуждать различные аспекты мысли аль-Касими, каждую деталь которой мы начали перенимать. Мы не смели никому рассказывать о том, что читаем, чтобы нас не обвинили в отступничестве. Мой муж был более восприимчив к тому, что читал, чем я. Как и большинство современных мусульман, я пытался интерпретировать все на основе веры, которую боялся увидеть противоречащей: я верила, что интерпретация ислама людьми, а не сам ислам, ответственен за недостатки наших мусульманских стран. Мой муж не был согласен со мной в этом вопросе, но эта разница во мнениях между нами не была настолько серьёзной, чтобы повлиять на тёплую дружбу, которая связывала нас, и каждый из нас продолжал уважать мнение другого.</p><p>Мой муж с самого начала чувствовал, что моя вера в то, что виноваты мусульмане, а не ислам, возможно, поможет защитить нас от потенциально серьёзных последствий жизни в обществе, которое не позволяет своим отдельным членам сделать ни малейшего шага к изучению любого из его табу, и поэтому он не возражал против моего мышления, как я. Когда мы вступали в разговоры с людьми на светских мероприятиях, я брала на себя роль верного стража, внимательно следя за всем, что говорил Морад, и вмешиваясь и переосмысливая его замечания в более приемлемой манере всякий раз, когда казалось, что он может забрести на опасную территорию. Поскольку я была очень осторожен и никогда не приближалась к тому, чтобы пересечь черту, Морад чувствовал себя в безопасности, потому что знал, что я буду рядом, чтобы защитить его, когда он почувствует необходимость снять что-то со своей груди. Его детство и обстоятельства его жизни, казалось, облегчили ему веру в то, что вина лежит на самом исламе, и что мусульмане были жертвами своей системы верований.</p><p>В течение первых пяти лет моего брака я постепенно перешла на другую стадию своего мышления, когда я позволил себе задавать вопросы об истинности наших мусульманских верований и культуры, и начал искать ответы. Мы тайком передавали друг другу книги, как будто это был опиум. Аль-Касими отрицал существование Бога и нападал на ислам, анализируя его таким образом, чтобы заставить самый закрытый ум остановиться и действительно подумать. Он был оригинальным и творческим писателем с отличным знанием арабского языка. Его стиль был приятен для чтения и лёгок для понимания, и это почти незаметно привело его читателей к тому, что они не могли не согласиться с ним, по крайней мере, в частном порядке. Тот факт, что он был родом из Саудовской Аравии, колыбели Ислама, придавал ему ещё один вид подлинности. Его книги не были легко доступны, но мы нашли способ получить копии и поделиться ими. Я помню, как одна молодая женщина лет двадцати с небольшим в больнице, где я работала, однажды призналась мне по секрету, что читала работы аль-Касими, и спросила, не может ли она одолжить одну из них у меня. Я завернула книгу в одно из своих платьев, чтобы спрятать её, и, отдавая ей, устроила целое представление, сказав, что она может надеть это платье на свадьбу своей сестры при условии, что она вернёт его позже.</p><p>Египетский врач Наваль аль-Саадави также сыграл важную роль в моем интеллектуальном перепрограммировании, хотя ее книги не были так строго запрещены, как книги аль-Касими, её идеи были анафемой для большинства слоёв общества. Она стала моим наставником, и её книги дали мне проблеск надежды на будущее, которое ничем другим в нашем обществе не будет лучше настоящего. После того как я дочитал её книгу «Женщина — источник», я почувствовала себя так, словно очнулся от наркотической комы. В обществе, которое верит изречению пророка Мухаммеда о том, что молитва мужчины сводится на нет, если рядом с ним проходит собака или женщина, писателю нелегко сказать, что источником является женщина.</p><p>Доктор аль-Саадави жил в том же обществе, что и я — обществе, которое не просто считает женщин грязными, но считает неверными всех, кто не верит в это, и призывает его убить. В таком обществе доктору аль-Саадави было нелегко доказать свою точку зрения, а таким женщинам, как я, было нелегко принять её идеи. Доктор аль-Саадави по-прежнему остаётся идеальной фигурой и примером для меня, и я признаю, что она сыграла важную роль в том, чтобы сделать меня тем человеком, которым я являюсь сегодня.</p><p>В 1984 году мой муж был членом сирийской делегации, которая была направлена в Великобританию для изучения методов преподавания. В то время он преподавал на сельскохозяйственном факультете сирийского университета Тишрин. Его поездка стала ещё одним поворотным пунктом в нашей жизни, поскольку теперь он мог наблюдать на практике на Западе то, чему мы научились из книг. Он был поражён британским обществом, точно так же, как узник, рождённый за решёткой, удивляется, когда впервые переживает жизнь по другую сторону от них.</p><p>Он прислал мне секретное сообщение: «возьми Мазена и отправляйся в Британское посольство, а потом просто оставь все и убирайся! Жизнь здесь другая, но я не буду вдаваться в подробности». Естественно, я отказался делать что-либо подобное. Я знала, что он находится в Англии за счёт сирийского правительства, что его виза закончится, как только истечёт положенный срок, и что у него нет навыков, которые помогли бы ему построить новую жизнь. Он пробыл в Англии три месяца, а затем вернулся домой по моей просьбе. Однако его по-прежнему занимали события в Британии, и он рассказывал о них с того самого дня, как вернулся домой, и до того момента, как четыре года спустя уехал в Соединённые Штаты.</p><p>Его трёхмесячное пребывание в Британии подтвердило его глубоко укоренившееся убеждение, что мы в наших мусульманских обществах были рабами доктрины, которая не уважала людей и не ценила их идеи. По какой-то причине я продолжала не соглашаться с ним по этому поводу и настаивала на том, что проблема заключается в последователях ислама, а не в самом исламе. Когда я сейчас оглядываюсь назад и пытаюсь понять свою настойчивость в этом вопросе, я не нахожу никаких убедительных причин для того, чтобы придерживаться этой точки зрения, кроме инстинкта выживания, который заставил меня принять эту позицию, чтобы защитить нашу безопасность и нашу жизнь.</p><p>Сами того не сознавая, наши новые убеждения начали влиять на наш образ жизни. Мы больше не практиковали никаких религиозных обрядов и избегали посещать мою семью в течение месяца поста. Более того, наши отношения влияли на то, как мы относились друг к другу. Большинство наших знакомых обвиняли меня в том, что я властная женщина, а моего мужа — в слабости. Когда мужчина относится к своей жене с уважением и прислушивается к её мнению, его считают слабым, а её — властной. Всякий раз, когда моя мать приезжала к нам погостить, она выражала негодование по поводу того, как я обращалась с мужем, если, например, я просила его принести мне стакан воды, когда мы сидели за обеденным столом. Она привыкла к традиции, когда женщина прислуживает своему мужу и когда ей не подобает просить его о чём-либо для неё. Я спорила с матерью, и она обычно уходила из дома, клянясь никогда больше не навещать нас.</p><p>Два моих брата не менее критично относились к тому, как мы с мужем вели себя, и полушутя-полусерьёзно называли моего мужа моим рабом. Мой муж относился к их шуткам с великодушием и настаивал, что я женщина, которая заслуживает хорошего отношения. Наши «странные» убеждения — как их считали другие — отличали нас друг от друга, и нас иногда обвиняли в том, что мы марксисты, поскольку люди верили, что любой, кто отклоняется от ислама, должен быть безбожным коммунистом.</p><p>Я окончил медицинскую школу в 1981 году, через три месяца после рождения Мазена, и сразу же получил работу врача в горной деревне, расположенной далеко от центра страны и в шестидесяти километрах от ближайшего медпункта. Мы с мужем переехали в деревню под названием «Кинсебба» и сняли дом у местного шейха Мухаммеда. Он присматривал за мечетью, созывал людей на молитву в назначенное время и жил в маленькой комнатке позади нашего дома.</p><p>Жена шейха и семеро его детей жили далеко, в другом городе, где некоторые из них учились в университете, и приезжали к нему только на короткое время во время летних каникул, так как не были с ним в хороших отношениях. Мы очень подружились с шейхом, главным образом потому, что он был весёлым человеком с чувством юмора, и мы проводили долгие часы вместе в полусерьёзном-полушутливом обсуждении Ислама и его учений. Он часто повторял нам своё изречение: «поверьте мне, что, если бы они перестали платить жалованье шейхам мечетей, во всей Сирии не осталось бы ни одной открытой мечети!». Я помню один ненастный зимний день, когда в деревню ударила молния, и на следующее утро шейх обнаружил, что минарет и его оборудование повреждены. Он вернулся к нам, улыбаясь и шутя говоря: «я благодарю Бога за то, что он дал мне отпуск до тех пор, пока мечеть не будет отремонтирована».</p><p>Он относился ко мне и моему мужу, как к своим детям, доверяя и доверяя нам. Он не раз рассказывал нам о своём полицейском опыте, о том, как он брал взятки и избивал людей в комнатах для допросов. Позже он сменил работу и стал водителем грузовика, и он рассказал нам, как он украл некоторые товары, которые он перевозил. Ещё позже он стал привратником в борделе, а потом вернулся в родную деревню, после того как жена и дети отреклись от него. Он раскаялся, попросил у Бога прощения и стал деревенским шейхом. Его любовь к шуткам ни в коей мере не была легкомысленной; скорее, она отражала психологическую борьбу, которую он вёл с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились с ним.</p><p>Наша дружба с ним усиливала наши сомнения в искренности духовенства, и в разговорах с ним мы часто забредали на запретную территорию под предлогом просто пошутить. Он отнюдь не был невежественным человеком и прекрасно владел искусством беседы. Возможно, он с самого начала почувствовал, что мы хотим использовать видимость шутки, чтобы прийти к некоторым истинам. Сам он ни на минуту не сомневался в истинности исламского учения. Тем не менее, он обычно уклонялся от ответов на прямые вопросы, говоря, что только бог знает, оставляя у нас впечатление, что он сам не был полностью убеждён в том, во что он верил. В этом он сильно отличался от других шейхов, которые настаивали на своей монополии на абсолютную истину.</p><p>Когда мы покинули деревню после трёх лет жизни по соседству с ним, у нас были сотни вопросов без ответов. Наша дружба с ним усилила наши сомнения и желание искать истину. Однако я по-прежнему настаивал на сохранении своих связей с исламом, какими бы хрупкими они ни были.</p><p>Шейх Мухаммад был не единственным местным источником сомнений относительно учения Ислама. Во время моего пребывания в деревне я столкнулась с проблемами другого рода. Её примитивное сельское общество не признавало, что женщина может быть врачом. В первый год нашего пребывания там мне удалось, благодаря терпению и настойчивости, завоевать доверие жителей деревни и особенно женщин. Ночью наш дом превратился в приёмный покой. Среди ночи меня будил стук в дверь и чей-то голос: «Пожалуйста, доктор Морад, откройте дверь, нам нужна Вафа». Мой муж не врач, но жители деревни называли «доктор», тем не менее, обращаясь ко мне по имени.</p><p>Поскольку они доверяли мне, я проникал в их дома глубже, чем даже лучи солнца, и на собственном опыте познала все тайны, которые скрывались за их запертыми дверями. То, что я там обнаружила, повергло меня в ужас и заставило протестовать, но мой голос был заглушен страхом за наши собственные жизни, который не позволял мне высказаться против несправедливости, свидетелем которой я был.</p><p>Месяц Рамадан, в течение которого мусульмане не едят и не пьют с восхода до заката, был для меня одним из самых тяжёлых месяцев в году. На лечение в медицинский центр, где я работал, стекалось гораздо больше пациентов, чем мы обычно видели. Число тех, кто падал в обморок от истощения и обезвоживания, резко возросло в течение дня, как и число тех, кто страдал от несварения желудка и рвоты ночью, когда они набивали себя едой в попытке компенсировать свой дневной пост. И мужчины, и женщины работали в поле с раннего утра, выполняя тяжёлый и изнурительный сельскохозяйственный труд, который, особенно в жаркую погоду, требовал большого количества воды, которую голод не позволял им пить. Подстёгиваемый чувством жалости к ним, я пытался убедить их — особенно женщин — не поститься, но затем отказалась от своего предложения, когда оно было встречено презрительными взглядами.</p><p>Само собой разумеется, что мужчины обращались со своими женщинами бесчеловечно, и в этом сельском обществе они подвергались ещё более сильной эксплуатации. Многие из них рожали в открытом поле, и меня иногда вызывали помочь женщине, у которой начались родовые схватки, когда она возделывала землю. Мой гнев рос, пока я стояла беспомощная, не зная, что делать перед лицом такой несправедливости. Иногда я проявлял свой авторитет врача и кричал на мужчин: «неужели вы совсем не чувствуете себя виноватыми?», но обычно они просто смеялись и отказывались принимать мой вопрос всерьёз.</p><p>Однако эксплуатация женщин в качестве рабочей силы не была моей главной заботой. Меня гораздо больше беспокоило сексуальное насилие, которому они подвергались. Поскольку я была женщиной, я узнала о множестве случаев, о которых врач-мужчина никогда бы не узнал. Хотя сексуальное насилие было широко распространено в этом районе, оно было хорошо защищено от посторонних взглядов. Проявив сочувствие к женщинам, я сумела завоевать их доверие, и они поведали мне секреты, которые обычно уносили с собой в могилу. Многие из них были изнасилованы, и большинство из этих жертв стали жертвами мужчин из их собственной семьи, обычно их собственных отцов. Незамужние женщины, которые забеременели в результате этих изнасилований, были убиты, как только их состояние было обнаружено, чтобы смыть позор и скрыть скандал. В некоторых случаях убийцей был сам насильник. Некоторые жертвы были намеренно отравлены пестицидами, которые использовались для опрыскивания яблонь в этом регионе, известном своим производством яблок. Свидетельство о смерти будет гласить: «смерть от естественных причин». От врача не требовалось получать свидетельство о смерти этих женщин. Свидетелей было достаточно.</p><p> </p><p>К тому времени, как я закончила свою службу в деревне, моё сердце обливалось кровью, и я кипела от ярости. Три года спустя я вернулась в Латакию более опытной женщиной, хорошо изучившей нарушения прав человека, имевшие место в обществе, в котором я жила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Первый шаг к свободе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В конце 1980-х годов мир обвинил Сирию в поддержке мирового терроризма; её имя было внесено в список международного терроризма, и против неё были введены жёсткие экономические санкции. Примерно в это же время молодой палестинец с сирийским паспортом подложил бомбу в чемодан своей подруги, прежде чем та села в самолёт в лондонском аэропорту. После того, как его действия были раскрыты, преступник укрылся в сирийском посольстве в Лондоне, и британской полиции пришлось штурмовать здание, прежде чем они смогли арестовать его. После этого инцидента Сирия разорвала дипломатические отношения с Великобританией, и её отношения с международным сообществом достигли кризисной точки.</p><p>Экономические санкции начали сказываться на Сирии, и жизнь там в последние четыре года 1980-х превратилась в невыносимый ад. Идеологический гнёт, распространённый в сирийском мусульманском обществе, с одной стороны, и его диктаторский режим — с другой, заставили молодых сирийцев искать другое место в мире, чтобы жить. Затем ухудшение экономической ситуации подлило масла в огонь и заставило их чувствовать себя ещё более несправедливо, что ещё больше усилило их желание эмигрировать.</p><p>Мой муж провёл много ночей, ожидая возле каждого иностранного посольства в Дамаске, и мы терпели повторяющиеся разочарования каждый раз, когда другое посольство отклоняло наше заявление. Большую часть нашего дохода он тратил на проезд туда и обратно в Дамаск, где находились все иностранные посольства, и на гостиницы, где останавливался, ожидая отправки документов в очередное консульство. Меня раздражали его постоянные разъезды и непрестанные поиски жилья, поскольку они съедали большую часть нашего дохода. Но всякий раз, когда я поднимал этот вопрос, он с надеждой говорил мне: «я совершенно уверен, что мне не место в этой стране и что есть где-то ещё в мире, кто заслуживает меня больше».</p><p>В мае 1988 года чудо свершилось и подтвердило заявление, мой муж, думая, что его ждёт другая страна, которая заслуживает его больше, чем земля, где он родился. Он получил американскую визу и покинул Сирию на восемь месяцев раньше меня. Пока мы были в разлуке, он писал мне по меньшей мере два раза в неделю. В своих письмах он подробно и подробно описывал мне свои впечатления об американском обществе. Я до сих пор храню эти письма. В одной из них он написал: «Сегодня я видел американку, которая взбиралась на электрический столб, чтобы сделать ремонт — ты можешь в это поверить?». В другом письме он сказал мне: «Я видел сегодня по телевизору, как американские аварийные службы пытались спасти котёнка, которая упала в яму. Их попытки продолжались около двух часов, и все захлопали, когда его достали живым».</p><p>Когда я читала его письма своим коллегам в больнице, где я работал, меня обвиняли в том, что я ослеплена американским обществом и игнорирую его моральный упадок. Про себя я несколько раз задавалась вопросом, какова наша концепция морали, и почему мы не должны рассматривать действия, подобные спасению котёнка американскими аварийными службами, как моральный акт. Я задумалась, почему к людям у нас на родине относятся хуже, чем к кошкам в Америке? Я не мог понять, почему мои коллеги считали Соединённые Штаты морально декадентским обществом, если они не знали об этом из первых рук. «Если Соединённые Штаты морально упадочны, — подумала я, — то почему так много моих соотечественников-сирийцев стоят в очереди у дверей их посольства?».  Я знала, что единственный способ ответить на все эти вопросы-это присоединиться к мужу и написать об этом из первых рук.</p><p>Мой муж знал, что я обладаю писательским даром и необычайно хорошо владею литературным арабским языком, и в своих письмах настаивал на том, что жизнь в Соединённых Штатах даст мне уникальную возможность добиться известности как писательнице в арабском мире. Мечта об отъезде росла с каждым днём, и то, как люди вокруг меня сплетничали об отсутствии моего мужа, заставляло меня цепляться за неё все сильнее и усиливало моё желание убежать из общества, в котором я не могла примирить свои религиозные убеждения с реальностью, которую я наблюдала вокруг себя.</p><p>15 декабря 1988 года я получила подарок небес: я получила свою американскую визу, проведя три дня и три ночи возле консульства США в Дамаске. Передо мной в очереди стояла мусульманка, закутанная с головы до ног в вуаль, которая постоянно повторяла стихи из Корана и умоляла бога помочь ей получить визу. Она повернулась ко мне и сказала: «дочь, повтори эту молитву, и я уверена, что твоё желание будет исполнено. Скажи: «Бог един, о Господи, ослепи их сердца и их зрение». Я посмотрела на неё с удивлением и спросил: «Почему ты хочешь, чтобы Бог ослепил их сердца и их зрение?». Потому что если бы они знали правду, то никогда не дали бы мне визу. Мой муж уже в Америке, и мы планируем остаться там».</p><p>Я подняла лицо к небесам и взмолился: «о Господь, направь меня на путь свободы, и я обещаю тебе, что буду бороться за свободу других».</p><p>Двадцать пятого числа того же месяца, в Рождественскую ночь, самолёт высадил меня в Лос-Анджелесе, где меня ждал муж. Он жил в маленькой квартирке, а его соседкой была американка. Когда она услышала, что он едет в аэропорт, чтобы встретить меня, она подняла американский флаг на двери своей квартиры и сказала ему: «скажи своей жене, что Америка приветствует её.</p><p>Я был переполнен счастьем, когда увидел флаг и поняла, почему Диана, американская соседка мужа размахивала им. Она не могла выговорить моё арабское имя и поэтому решила дать мне американское: она стала называть меня «Пэм». Мне не очень понравилось это имя по той простой причине, что в арабском языке у нас нет звука «П», и поэтому, когда мы пытаемся произнести его, мы произносим его как «Б». «Бам» было первым словом, которое я нашла в английском словаре, и когда я узнала, что оно используется для обозначения внезапного удара, я побежал к Диане, чтобы предложить изменить имя. «Диана, я бы предпочла, чтобы меня звали Лина, а не Бам». Она засмеялась и до сих пор зовёт меня Линой. Когда я сейчас вспоминаю этот эпизод, я думаю, не было ли это просто случайностью. Я случайно назвала себя «Бам» — или это была моя судьба?</p><p>На той же неделе я зарегистрировалась в Институте языка Калифорнийского государственного университета в Лонг-Бич. В классе было около пятнадцати человек — я, женщина из Сальвадора, мужчина из Йемена, — и все остальные были японцами. Я был как ребёнок, очарованный новой игрушкой. Я никогда раньше не встречал никого из Сальвадора или Японии, или даже из Йемена, арабской страны, находящейся всего в двух часах полёта от Сирии, и был рад познакомиться со всеми. На своём ограниченном ломаном английском я смогла за короткое время узнать у них то, что бы никогда не узнала в своей стране.</p><p>Мой английский ограничивался в основном медицинскими терминами, которые я выучила, когда училась на врача, но, тем не менее, с самого начала я испытывал огромное желание овладеть этим языком. Я помню, как однажды учитель попросил каждого из нас прочитать страницу в «Лос-Анджелес Таймс» и поговорить об этом. Я долго листала газету в поисках статьи, которую было бы легко прочитать и подготовить. Мои поиски привели меня в раздел календаря, где я нашла то, что искал: колонку «Дорогая Эбби». В первый раз, когда я прочитала её, я стала наркоманом. Знакомство с «Эбби» через её колонку оказалось ещё одним важным поворотным моментом в моей жизни. «Эбби» получает письма от читателей с проблемами, которым она предлагает решение. Люди могут смеяться, когда я говорю это, но вы можете многое узнать об Америке, прочитав «Дорогая Эбби». Через людей, которые писали ей со своими бесчисленными проблемами, я начал узнавать о больших социальных проблемах в Соединённых Штатах, как хороших, так и плохих. В свою очередь, чтение этих писем, даже наполненных проблемами, открыло мне преимущества жизни в Америке и очень медленно заставило меня влюбиться в неё.</p><p>Я считаю, что самый быстрый способ узнать о преимуществах общества — это прежде всего узнать о его проблемах и о том, как он с ними справляется. Каждый раз, когда я читал о проблеме читателя и предлагаемом ею решении, я представлял себе, какое решение может предложить ислам, и был разочарован разницей между ними. Я хотела бы знать, сколько «дорогих Эбби» понадобилось бы нашему мусульманскому миру, чтобы решить наши проблемы более научными и гуманными способами. Мысли об «Эбби» и её читателях поселились в моем сознании, и со временем я сам превратился в своего рода «дорогую Эбби», с одним отличием: я пишу по-арабски для арабских читателей.</p><p>После того, как я пробыл в Калифорнии два месяца, наше финансовое положение ухудшилось, и я оказалась в положении, когда мне приходилось соглашаться на любую работу, которую позволял мой ограниченный английский, чтобы заработать немного денег. С помощью молодого сирийца я нашла работу на бензоколонке. Когда-то я помогала прокачивать кровь через человеческое сердце, а теперь обнаружил, что качаю газ! Некоторые могут подумать, что я был смущена своей новой работой. Напротив, я рассматривал это как прекрасную возможность получить непосредственный опыт всех классов американского общества вместо того, чтобы просто читать о них в колонке «Дорогая Эбби». Я наблюдала за действиями и поведением клиентов бензоколонки и слушала, что они говорят. Некоторые из них начинали разговаривать со мной, и иногда разговор переходил на личные темы.</p><p>В целом я чувствовал, что люди относятся ко мне с гораздо большим уважением, чем, когда я была врачом в Сирии. Даже когда я совершала ошибку, ко мне относились хорошо. Однажды американец, заблудившийся на заправке, зашёл ко мне и спросил, не знаю ли я дороги на Нотт-стрит. Я указал ему на одну из полок и сказал, что он найдёт на ней то, что ищет. Он вежливо улыбнулся мне, сказал «спасибо» и пошёл своей дорогой. Один из рабочих подошёл ко мне и спросил, понял ли я вопрос клиента. Я ответил, что, по-моему, он просил фисташковых орехов. Когда я понял, что неправильно понял вопрос, я был смущена, но улыбка клиента и слова благодарности все ещё согревают моё сердце сегодня. Тот факт, что я получила больше уважения как иностранный заправщик в Америке, чем как врач в моей родной стране, все ещё ошеломляет меня, и это было то, что взяло меня и потрясло за плечи. Все вопросы, которые у меня возникали относительно морали нашей культуры и системы верований, становились все более насущными, и по мере того как я заливала бензин и разговаривала с десятками американцев каждый день моя потребность в ответах становилась все более острой.</p><p>Через год после моего приезда, за несколько дней до Рождества, компания «Тексако» устроила в отеле «Хилтон» праздничную вечеринку для работников автозаправочной станции. Когда я приехала на вечеринку и увидела украшенный зал и тщательно расставленные столы с едой, и увидела, как нас, рабочих — по большей части иностранцев, не говорящих по-английски, — приветствовали, я разрыдалась. Я побежала в дамскую комнату, чтобы скрыть слезы и свои чувства, но когда вернулся, то почувствовала, что женщина, сидевшая рядом со мной, почувствовала моё смущение, когда спросила, что меня расстроило. Я указал на другую женщину и сказал: «вон та дама похожа на мою сестру в Сирии, которую я не видел целый год» а затем снова разрыдалась. Но не воспоминание о моей сестре заставило меня плакать, а воспоминание — в разгар радостного празднования рождения другого бога — о родине, которая получила от своего Бога повеление преследовать своих женщин и своих бедных.</p><p>Я родила ещё одну дочь, Анджелу, после того, как провела в Соединённых Штатах полтора года. Ей было всего сорок дней, когда я встретил в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса своих двух других детей, которых оставил в Сирии. Наше счастье было полным в тот день, когда наша американская мечта осуществилась, и мы, казалось, вступили в более оседлую и продуктивную жизнь. День, когда двое моих старших детей пошли в школу, проложил мне путь в американское общество. Мой сын Мазен, которому тогда было девять лет, пошёл в четвёртый класс, а наша четырёхлетняя дочь Фара пошла в детский сад. Вовлёкшись в их школьную жизнь, я открыла для себя мир, совершенно отличный от того, в котором я вырос. Я тоже получила много ценных уроков от людей, которые учили моих детей.</p><p>Мазен страдал врождённой тугоухостью. Когда мы жили в Сирии, несмотря на то, что я был врачом, я не могла позволить себе купить ему слуховые аппараты, так как они не производились на местном уровне и должны были быть импортированы из Европы. В то время Сирия не имела торговых отношений с Западом, поскольку подвергалась международному бойкоту с тех пор, как её обвинили в поддержке терроризма. По предложению школы Мазена направили к специалисту по слуху, и меньше чем через неделю он уже пользовался слуховыми аппаратами. Я никогда не забуду тот день, когда мы вышли из клиники с Мазеном, который впервые носил аппарат, сияя лицом и щебеча, как маленькая птичка: «Мамочка, ты можешь в это поверить! Я слышу шум машин на улице». Я бросилась рыдать в объятия мужа, а он закричал: «Да здравствует Америка! Да здравствует Америка!».</p><p>Мы решили отпраздновать этот день и отправились в ресторан, который, как я до сих пор помню, назывался «гамбургер Тома», недалеко от нашего дома в Парамаунте. Мы выбрали его, потому что это было самое дешёвое место, чтобы пойти. Гамбургер в те дни стоил 69 центов, и час, проведённый в этом ресторане, был самым счастливым в нашей жизни. Усевшись за стол, мы начали играть в игру, в которой Фара стояла позади Мазена и шептала ему что-то на ухо. Если он слышал её, то получал десять центов, а если нет, то Фара получал один. Я заметила, что Фара старалась произносить слова так, чтобы их было слышно, хотя это означало лишение её 10 центов.</p><p>Примерно через неделю мне позвонила женщина, представившаяся как Надж Эллис, и сказала, что объединённый школьный округ Лос-Анджелеса назначил её  учителем Мазена, и она сосредоточится на том, чтобы помочь Мазену с его речью, пониманием языка и словарным запасом, чтобы гарантировать, что они со временем улучшатся. Со временем мисс Эллис стала членом семьи. Она помогла всей нашей семье преодолеть языковые трудности и помогла нам поддерживать связь со школой. Мисс Скарф, домашняя учительница Мазена, была вовлечена в его жизнь не меньше, чем мисс Эллис, и проявляла к нему не меньший интерес. Мазен приходил домой из школы вся в волнении и говорила мне: «Мамочка, ты можешь мне поверить она, мисс Скарф, обнимает меня каждый день. Почему учителя в Сирии никогда не обнимали меня?». Вопросы моего ребёнка болезненно и глубоко запечатлелись в моем сознании и душе, и я молча отвечала: «я все ещё ищу ответы сама, малыш».</p><p>Однажды я заехал за Фарой в конце рабочего дня и застала её на школьном дворе с учительницей, которая сидела рядом и помогала ей завязывать шнурки. Когда я стояла, наблюдая за ними издали, вид этих двоих оживил старые воспоминания, горькие воспоминания, все ещё глубоко засевшие в моем сознании. Я вспомнила своего завуча, когда была в возрасте Фары. Он подошёл ко мне на перемене и попросил оставить школу и отнести домой пакет с хлебом, который он купил. Испугавшись, я наивно пробормотал: «но сейчас у нас диктант». Я едва успела закончить фразу, как он изо всех сил ударил меня по лицу. Вспомнив о той жестокой пощёчине, я подошёл к миссис Андерсон, чтобы поблагодарить её за доброту, и она сказала: «я видел, как она бежала к воротам с развязанными шнурками, и я боялся, что она споткнётся о них». Миссис Андерсон обняла Фару и сказала, похлопав её по плечу: «Увидимся завтра». Я наблюдала за лицом Фары в зеркале заднего вида, когда она сидела на заднем сиденье. Её глаза метали взгляды по сторонам, и я подумал про себя: как я завидую тебе, малышка. Почему судьба не дала мне в детстве учительницу вроде миссис Андерсон — не для того, чтобы завязывать шнурки, а, чтобы перевязывать раны?</p><p>Вернувшись домой, я закончила писать статью, которую начал несколькими днями раньше, и закончила её словами: «наш Пророк Мухаммад говорит: «учите своих детей молиться в возрасте семи лет и бейте их, если они не будут молиться в возрасте десяти лет». К чёрту пророка, который требует, чтобы отец бил своего десятилетнего сына, чтобы заставить его молиться богу!».</p><p>Однажды мистер Уилсон, старший преподаватель, позвонил мне и сказал: «Миссис Султан, Мазен забыл дома свои слуховые аппараты. Не могли бы вы принести их в школу?». Я поблагодарил его за звонок и сказал: «Конечно, я сейчас же приеду!».  Правда, я опоздала с доставкой слуховых аппаратов в школу, но когда открыла дверь, чтобы выйти к машине, то увидела, что завуч держит Мазена за руку, и они вместе направляются к нашему дому. Увидев меня, мистер Уилсон сказал: «Миссис Султан, я знаю, что вы заняты, поэтому я решил прогуляться с Мазеном в этот прекрасный весенний день, чтобы мы могли сами забрать слуховые аппараты». Мистер Уилсон не хотел, чтобы я чувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, что не принесла слуховые аппараты моему сыну раньше, и настаивал на том, что он решил поехать сам, просто чтобы насладиться прекрасной погодой.</p><p>Я отдала ему слуховые аппараты и вернулась к своему столу, чтобы записать на нескольких клочках бумаги историю, которую, как я помнила, читала в мусульманской книге о халифе Умаре ибн аль-Хаттабе. Халиф ударил сына палкой по голове за то, что тот не ответил и когда его жена Хафса запротестовала и спросила его: </p><p>— Почему ты ударил его?</p><p>— Я видел, что он становится выше себя, и решил сократить до его размеров, — ответил Омар. </p><p>Я последовала этому рассказу с отчётом о том, что случилось со мной в тот день, и закончила статью словами: «Да здравствует Америка и долой культуру несправедливости, угнетения и преследования! Да здравствует мистер Уилсон и вечная смерть Халифу Умару ибн аль-Хаттабу!». </p><p>В результате большой доброты, которую учителя проявляли к моим детям, я стал глубоко вовлечена в жизнь моих детей в школе, не только для того, чтобы поддержать их на протяжении всего обучения, но и для того, чтобы я могла учиться вместе с ними. Я обычно записывалась на каждую школьную экскурсию, добавляя своё имя в список родителей, которые добровольно помогали учителю сопровождать учеников. Я часто добровольно помогала детям переходить опасные улицы, когда по той или иной причине отсутствовал регулировщик, и у меня сохранилось много благодарственных грамот за это, которые я получил от своих детей в школах.</p><p>Помню, как однажды, когда муж был на работе, я обнаружила, что у нас кончилось молоко. В то время галлон молока стоил $1,69, и, как я ни искал, я смог найти только $1,68. Я попросил Мазена пойти в лавку напротив и сказать продавщице — очень милой женщине, которая хорошо меня знала, — что в следующий раз я заплачу недостающий пенни. Но Мазен отказался, сказав, что ему будет неловко. Я была в растерянности, не зная, что делать. Моя маленькая дочь Анджела спала, и я не могла выйти из дома. «Слушай, сходи в магазин, но прежде чем зайти внутрь, оглянись вокруг парковки и посмотри, не найдётся ли там пенни, который кто-то уронил. Если ты его найдёшь, добавь его к деньгам, которые у вас есть, и проблема будет решена. Если не найдёшь, возвращайся домой». Мазен затанцевал от радости, взял 1,68 доллара и побежал в магазин. Через несколько минут я увидела его в окне, он возвращался с галлоном молока и громко смеялся. Когда я открыла ему дверь, то с удивлением услышала, как он сказал: «Мамочка, ты никогда не поверишь, что случилось! Я искал цент и нашёл долларовую купюру, так что теперь у меня есть девяносто девять центов», — и он бросил мне сдачу, которую держал в руке. Я схватил его за плечо и сказала: «Слушай, дорогой, это Америка для тебя: ты просишь у неё цент, а она дают тебе доллар, но ты должен пойти и поискать его!».</p><p>В первый год обучения Мазена в Калифорнийском государственном политехническом университете в Помоне он обратился с просьбой о финансовой помощи от федерального правительства для покрытия своих университетских расходов. Я уже пообещала ему, что, как только он получит грант, мы с его отцом сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы оплатить все остальное. Мы не ожидали, что эта финансовая помощь покроет все его расходы на обучение, и в тот день, когда он должен был расплатиться с ними и уехал в университет с открытым чеком, подписанным мной, чтобы оплатить все остальное. Через несколько часов он позвонил мне и сказал, смеясь: </p><p>— Мама, угадай, что случилось!</p><p>— Что? — спросила я. </p><p>— Это Америка, — сказал он. — вы просите у неё цент, а она даёт вам доллар. Грант покрыл все расходы на обучение и учебники, и у меня ещё остались кое-какие деньги. </p><p>Вернувшись домой, он бросил мне чек, который я ему дал, и шутливо сказал: </p><p>— Мне не нужна ваша помощь, Америка более щедра, чем вы! </p><p>Я схватила его за плечо и сказала: </p><p>— Послушай, это долг, который тебе придётся выплатить, когда ты закончишь школу, — но прежде чем я успела закончить фразу, он закончил её за меня: </p><p>— И я должен пожертвовать слуховой аппарат объединённому школьному округу Лос-Анджелеса, когда смогу, чтобы его можно было отдать нуждающемуся ребёнку — я знаю это. Я все это знаю. Я выучил этот урок наизусть!</p><p>Конечно, в нашей жизни всегда было противоречие, которое меня беспокоило: мы были иностранцами с Ближнего Востока, живущими в Соединённых Штатах. Во время первой войны в Персидском заливе Мазен находился в США немногим более года. Я наблюдал за ним, когда он смотрел по телевизору, как разворачиваются события, и пытался дать сестре Фаре своё собственное детское объяснение происходящему: «мы, американцы, сильнее Саддама Хусейна, и мы сокрушим иракцев». Я пыталась скрыть слезы. Здесь было несоответствие между первой половиной его замечания: «мы американцы» и второй: «мы сокрушим иракцев», и это остановило меня на полпути. Но, не дрогнув, я двинулся вперёд.</p><p>Как только я понял, что мой английский — и моё понимание чтения в частности —достаточно улучшились, чтобы позволить мне сделать это, я решил пройти медицинские экзамены эквивалентности, которые я должен был пройти, чтобы подтвердить свою квалификацию и позволить мне практиковать медицину в Соединённых Штатах. Среди предметов, по которым я должен был получить пропуск, были бихевиористика и психиатрия. Оба эти предмета погрузили меня в океан знаний, подобных которым я никогда раньше не встречал, и заставили меня чувствовать себя неловко из-за поверхностности моего уровня медицинских знаний в этой области — не из-за какой-либо личной неадекватности, а из-за ограниченной информации, доступной по этому вопросу тем, кто учился в наших университетах. Я считаю, что ограничения были наложены потому, что большая часть этого материала противоречила многим учениям ислама, и он был скрыт от студентов из страха, что контакт с ним изменит их образ мышления. Через Kaplan Medical School, которая помогала иностранным врачам сдавать эти экзамены, я познакомилась с другими врачами из мусульманских стран, таких как Иран и Пакистан, и они подтвердили, что они не изучали эти предметы на таком высоком уровне или так глубоко в своих университетах.</p><p>Моя жажда знаний по этим двум предметам побудила меня углубиться в них глубже, чем это было строго необходимо для сдачи экзаменов по ним. Очень рано в моей жизни жизнь в Америке увлекла меня книгами, посвящёнными поведенческим наукам и психическому здоровью, и я решила утолить свою жажду этих знаний. Однажды я сделала мужу замечание, которое он до сих пор помнит: «теперь я знаю, почему Америка — сверхдержава. Америка велика, потому что её народ пользуется свободой мысли. Они являются продуктом культуры, которая родилась в лаборатории под объективом учёного, в то время как мы в мусульманском мире отстаём, потому что мы пришли из репрессивной культуры, которая не уважает ум и отказывается признать свою неспособность справиться с наукой».</p><p>Моё чтение, однако, выходило далеко за рамки книг и статей, которые я должна была прочитать, чтобы сдать экзамены на медицинскую эквивалентность. Когда я узнал о существовании арабоязычной прессы, печатавшейся и издававшейся в Калифорнии, я пришла в восторг. В великой надежде и ожидании я тотчас же отправилась искать эти газеты и читать их. Я ожидал, что свобода, которой мы наслаждались в Америке, позволит нам выражать то, что мы ранее подавляли, и мнения, которые мы держали в себе, —только чтобы мало-помалу обнаружить, что эти газеты были копией нашей прессы в арабском мире. Каждая газета поддерживается определённой страной или партией, и борьба между газетами очень похожа на борьбу, которую мы переживали у себя на родине.</p><p>В тот момент тонкие нити все ещё связывали меня с исламом. Я решил начать свободный поиск утраченной истины в надежде, возможно, заменить эти нити прочной верёвкой. Я начал свои исследования в двух различных плоскостях — мусульманской плоскости, которая позволила мне получить более глубокое и глубокое знание ислама без страха, вызванного социальным давлением, и американской плоскости, чтобы получить более глубокое знание из первых рук американского общества, которое позволило бы мне сравнить то, что я узнал об обоих.</p><p>Занимаясь этим исследованием, я не переставала писать ни на один день, а начинала писать статьи более или менее каждую неделю. В этих кратких очерках я спокойно высказала очень мягкую критику наших обычаев и методов воспитания, подкрепляя свою позицию сравнениями с тем, что я читал и наблюдал в Соединённых Штатах. Каждая статья была подобна камню, брошенному в тихую воду: каждая из них, вызывала волну, и по мере того, как со временем я становилась все более критичным и откровенным, они вызывали все большее число реакций. Если бы развитие моей писательской деятельности в период между началом 1989 года, когда была опубликована моя первая статья, и 10 сентября 2001 года можно было бы изобразить на графике, то в строке, отражающей серьёзность моей критики, наблюдался бы медленный, но устойчивый рост. Каждая точка вдоль этой линии будет отражать степень, в которой изменился мой образ мышления и моё отношение к исламу, и точно фиксировать, когда это изменение произошло.</p><p>Я пристрастился к чтению как исламских, так и американских книг, и чем усерднее я читала, тем больше открывала для себя, что наше трагическое положение в мусульманском мире, по сравнению с миром Соединенных Штатов, — это просто печальный результат нашей исламской системы верований. Я ожидал, что тонкая нить, которая в течение первых четырёх лет моей жизни в Америке продолжала связывать меня с Исламом, будет заменена прочной верёвкой, только чтобы обнаружить день за днём, что она стала более хрупкой, чем когда-либо. Я переходила от одной газеты к другой, и каждая из них прогоняла меня, отсылая к следующей. Газета, поддержанная Саудовской Аравией, первой отказалась от моей работы. Затем я был принята в газету, поддерживаемую в то время правительством Саддама Хусейна — не потому, что им нравилось то, что я писала, а потому, что они ненавидели саудовцев.</p><p>После своего поражения в первой войне в Персидском заливе Саддам Хусейн попытался использовать ислам как рычаг, чтобы завоевать доверие своего народа и спасти свой режим от краха, и поэтому я тоже недолго продержался в этой газете и закончил тем, что написал для газеты, поддерживаемой сирийским посольством в Вашингтоне. Поскольку сирийское правительство, как и правительство Саддама Хусейна, поначалу вряд ли можно было обвинить в религиозности, моё присутствие на страницах этой газеты было несколько более продолжительным. Однако позже возникла проблема, потому что издатель был христианином, и после определённого момента он, как немусульманин, больше не мог противостоять все более яростным нападкам на мои статьи в его газете со стороны мусульманской диаспоры.</p><p>Мусульмане отозвали свои объявления из газеты в знак протеста против того, что я написала, и издатель позвонил мне примерно за два месяца до теракта 11 сентября, чтобы спросить, может ли он дать мой номер телефона CAIR (Совету по американо-исламским отношениям), потому что один из его членов хотел поговорить со мной. Я, конечно, согласилась, и в тот же день мне позвонил мистер Хусам Айлуш из Кэра. Мистер Айлуш был вежлив и изо всех сил старался сдерживаться во время нашего разговора. Он выразил своё неудовольствие тем, что я написала, и сказал, что я был близка к тому, чтобы переступить черту. Когда мусульманин — особенно если он является членом Саир — говорит писателю, что он или она близки к тому, чтобы переступить черту, его слова, естественно, несут скрытую угрозу, опасность которой может быть понята только теми, кто отлично владеет арабским языком и глубоко понимает ислам. После того, как они услышали, что он сказал, несколько моих верных друзей попросили меня успокоиться и быть терпеливым, так как все не предвещало ничего хорошего. Я начала кипеть внутри, как скороварка, и, когда моя температура поднялась, я почувствовала, что вот-вот взорвусь.</p><p>Я часто оглядываюсь назад и задаюсь вопросом, откуда взялась моя решимость? Было так много инцидентов, но одно воспоминание возвращается ко мне с тех пор, как я покинула Сирию. Мой муж уехал в Америку примерно за год до меня. Когда я подала заявление на получение паспорта для моих детей, офицер отдела эмиграции и разрешений отказался дать мне его на том основании, что по исламским законам я не являюсь законным опекуном своих детей и что их отец должен подать эту просьбу. Я достала из сумки доверенность, которую мой муж получил от соответствующих властей, и которая по закону давала мне право распоряжаться его деньгами, его имуществом и всеми его делами, но офицер вернул её мне, сказав: «это доверенность, а не доказательство опекунства. Это даёт вам право распоряжаться его имуществом, но вы не имеете опеки над его детьми».</p><p>— Но ведь это и мои дети, сэр.</p><p>— Женщина не является опекуном своих детей. Вы меня понимаете?</p><p>— Что же нам теперь делать? Пожалуйста, мне нужны их паспорта, а их отца здесь нет.</p><p>— Единственное решение для вас-привести мужчину из семьи вашего мужа, который заявит, что он даёт вам право на получение паспорта для ваших детей.<br/>Только один из ближайших родственников моего мужа жил в том же городе, что и мы, и я никогда в жизни его не встречала. Али был алкоголиком, известным своей дурной натурой и плохим характером, из-за чего мой муж никогда не хотел представлять его мне.</p><p>Я справилась о нём, и меня направили в его дом в бедном квартале, далеко от того места, где мы жили. Его жена встретила нас тёплой улыбкой, и на её лице читались признаки сострадания ко мне. Очень тихо, боясь быть услышанной, она прошептала мне на ухо: «он все время пьян. Я не знаю, согласится ли он сделать то, о чём ты просишь. Попробуй подкупить его деньгами. Он не поверит вашим словам, но вид денег может привести его в чувство».</p><p> В отделе эмиграции и разрешений, после того как я положила пятьдесят сирийских фунтов (один доллар) в его карман, Али подошёл к дежурному офицеру, протягивая удостоверение личности, которое доказывало, что он принадлежит к семье моего мужа —без указания близости отношений — и сказал: «Да, офицер. Она жена моего брата, и мой брат назначил меня опекуном своих детей. В соответствии с желаниями моего брата я не стану препятствовать ей в приобретении паспортов для его детей». Когда мы выходили из здания, паспорта были у меня в руках, но гнев нарастал во мне. Знающая и уважающая себя женщина и врач, я не считалась достойной быть опекуном своих собственных детей, но пьяница, не имеющий моральной ценности, имел право за один доллар стать моим опекуном и опекуном моих детей.</p><p>Я бежала из тюрьмы с чемоданами, в которых не было ничего, кроме болезненных воспоминаний. Я оставляла своих детей и собиралась послать за ними, когда мы с отцом сможем их содержать. В моих чемоданах с любовью, которую я питала к своим детям, лежали лица Сухи, Фатымы, Амаль и тысяч других женщин, чьи трагедии, если бы я решил написать о них, заполнили бы слишком много книг, чтобы поместиться в американской Библиотеке Конгресса. Я уехал в Америку, подгоняемый единственной целью: защищать тех, кого Аллах сократил в размерах, пока они не стали меньше мух. У меня была цель и воля, но мне не хватало ясного видения или плана, которые позволили бы мне достичь своей цели. Но Америка изменила меня, вооружила знаниями, прояснила моё видение и помогла наметить план спасения этих жертв. Я решила привлечь «Аллаха» к уголовной ответственности.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Кто эта женщина на Аль-Джазире?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот что все в арабском мире начинают спрашивать: «Кто эта женщина на Аль-Джазире, которая приказала мужчине молчать, чтобы она могла говорить?». В то время я понятия не имел, какой огненный шторм я разожгла. Когда я вспоминаю своё первое выступление на Аль-Джазире, я все ещё ошеломлена и не могу поверить в то, что я сделала. Во время моего первого выступления на телеканале «Аль-Джазира» я обсуждала мусульманского священника по имени Икс, который мало чем отличался от проповедника в нашей местной мечети. Ведущий программы позвонил мне за два дня до начала и спросил, могу ли я принять участие. Он не стал объяснять, что это за программа, но сказал: «Мы хотели бы услышать ваше мнение о степени связи между исламскими учениями и терроризмом». Я почти шестнадцать лет не разговаривала на литературном арабском языке. За это время я писала на этой форме арабского языка, но не говорила на нем. Я понятия не имела, что это за программа, так как у меня нет «Аль-Джазиры» в моем списке кабельных каналов, и я не поклонник телевидения в целом.</p><p>Конечно, у «Аль-Джазиры» были веские причины выбрать именно меня. Мои сочинения были хорошо известны во всём арабском мире. Моё мнение на этот счёт было ясным и точным. Они выбрали меня, чтобы показать арабским зрителям, насколько поверхностно моё отношение, дискредитировать меня и подтвердить, что я не способна отстаивать своё мнение. Они были убеждены, что даже если я, как писатель, смогу отстаивать свои взгляды перед читателями, я окажусь практически неспособной сделать это на телевидении, где меня вырубят одним решающим ударом. Число телезрителей в арабском мире намного больше, чем число читателей, и оно включает в себя все классы мусульманского арабского общества. Если бы я предстала перед этой аудиторией как неудачник, они подумали бы, что это действительно был бы конец для меня!</p><p>Широкая публика в арабском мире в основном склонна оценивать любую дискуссию по тем же критериям, по которым моя мать оценивала проповедника в нашей местной мечети: по резкости и громкости голоса. Другим гостем программы был талантливый проповедник, искусный в искусстве рёва и набегов. Он не дал мне и четверти отведённого мне времени. Он не уважал моё право на ответ и не уважал моё время, поскольку философия рейдерства не верит ни в права, ни в частную жизнь. Его крики и ярость отняли у меня отведённое мне время. Он не слышал ни единого моего слова и не ответил ни на один мой вопрос.</p><p>Спокойно и с тем, что я считал исключительным терпением, я сумела выразить свои мысли, и в течение короткого времени я изложила своё мнение зрителям ясно и кратко. Никогда в истории ислама женщина не соперничала со способностями мужчины</p><p>набегать и кричать. Никогда в истории ислама женщина не заглушала крик мужчины своим спокойствием и не подавляла его крики своей способностью говорить и убеждать. Философия рейдерства, в которой так преуспели мусульманские мужчины, потерпела поражение впервые в своей истории, побеждённая женщиной, которая шестнадцать лет не разговаривала на литературном арабском языке и впервые обращалась к миллионной аудитории мусульман.</p><p>Когда наше время начало подходить к концу, ведущий программы дал мне ещё несколько секунд, чтобы закончить то, что я должна был сказать, и суммировать свои мнения, но набегающий гость снова прервал меня. Время казалось мне слишком коротким и слишком драгоценным, чтобы тратить его впустую, и я крикнула ему: «Замолчи! Сейчас моя очередь!». Я произнесла это предложение, не понимая, что оно откроет новую главу в арабской и мусульманской истории. Никогда в истории ислама женщина ясно и настойчиво не просила мусульманского мужчину молчать, потому что настала её очередь говорить. Женщины в исламских обычаях и традициях не имеют очереди. У них нет времени, которое принадлежит только им. Женщины в Исламе даже не обладают собственным «я» или правом принимать собственные решения.</p><p>Мой почтовый ящик был завален письмами. Высказывание «Замолчи! Сейчас моя очередь!» было предметом большинства из них. Зрители, поддержавшие мою позицию, высоко оценили то, что я сказала, и сочли это одной из лучших вещей, которые я сказала во время дебатов. Но мусульмане, видевшие в этом угрозу своей способности совершать набеги и кричать, проклинали меня и считали мою смелость сказать это позорной дерзостью. Для меня важно то, что я нарушила табу, которое, возможно, видели другие мусульманки. Я нарушила табу, которого не соблюдаю и которое не считаю священным, и надеюсь, что это побудит других женщин пойти по моим стопам. Я бросил вызов наглости мусульманского Шейха и впервые за четырнадцать веков разоблачил его поверхностность и лицемерие.</p><p>Кто я такая, чтобы совершить такой подвиг? То, что я сделала, заставило меня задуматься о том, кто я такая и во что верю. Кто была та женщина на «Аль-Джазире?». Я мусульманка. Да, я считаю себя мусульманкой, независимо от того, верю я в ислам или нет. Я не выбирала быть мусульманкой, но это не в моей власти, чтобы сделать себя кем-то ещё. Каждый из нас — это тот, кем она была убеждён быть в свои ранние годы. Каждый из нас попал в ловушку, расставленную для него в детстве, и остаток его жизни — не более чем жестокая борьба за то, чтобы остаться в этой ловушке или покинуть её. Решение остаться или уйти остаётся только за вами, и жизнь бросает вызов каждому из нас, независимо от того, что мы делаем. Если вы решите остаться, жизнь бросит вам вызов, который вытащит вас из неё, а если вы решите уйти, она бросит вам вызов остаться. Остаться — это вызов, а уйти — это вызов. Свобода человека заключается в его решении остаться или уйти.</p><p>Я попала в ловушку ислама в ранние годы моего детства. Когда я выросла, став старше, я решила вырваться из этой ловушки. Моя свобода заключается в моем решении. Я не верю, что когда-нибудь смогу полностью освободиться из пасти этой ловушки — никто не может — но моя неспособность сделать это не умаляет моей свободы. Теперь я свободен, независимо от того, сумею ли я освободиться полностью или только частично.</p><p>Это игра всей жизни. Каждый человек рождается со своего рода родимым пятном, которое другие приготовили для него. Он не играет никакой роли в определении того, как выглядит это родимое пятно или из каких элементов оно состоит, но он вынужден носить его, запечатлённый на своей плоти, на протяжении всей своей жизни, поскольку оно никогда не может быть полностью удалено и никогда не может полностью исчезнуть. Каждая родинка содержит семейные ценности, принципы, обычаи и традиции человека. Это все, чем вы обладаете, и все, что у вас есть, чтобы противостоять жизненным вызовам. Некоторые его части будут мешать вам, другие сделают ваш путь более гладким. Только вы будете решать, что оставить, а от чего избавиться. Жизнь несправедлива. Почему?</p><p>Родимое пятно каждого человека отличается от другого. То, что Маргарет Тэтчер нашла в своём родимом пятне, никоим образом не походило на то, что моя бабушка нашла в своём. Миссис Тэтчер нашла вещи, которые облегчили ей путь к тому, чтобы стать премьер-министром Великобритании. Его девиз гласил: «ты можешь быть кем хочешь». В течение своей жизни миссис Тэтчер столкнулась с большим количеством проблем, которые ставили препятствия на её пути, но, оставаясь верной знаку, который она получила при рождении, она сумела преодолеть эти проблемы.</p><p>Родимое пятно моей бабушки было другим. То, что обнаружила моя бабушка, позволило ей танцевать от радости на свадьбе мужа со второй женой, умирая от печали внутри. Девиз, начертанный на её родимом пятне, был другим. Он сказал: «женщины неполноценны. Брак скроет одну десятую этого недостатка, а могила скроет остальные девять десятых». Моя бабушка могла бы отказаться танцевать на свадьбе своего мужа, но она предпочла подчиниться его приказам и остаться его женой под его покровительством, чтобы брак скрыл некоторые её недостатки. Игра, в которую жизнь играла с Маргарет Тэтчер, была менее грубой, чем игра, в которую она играла с моей бабушкой. Миссис Тэтчер была убеждена, что она достойна быть премьер-министром, в то время как моя бабушка была убеждена, что она годится только в жёны моему деду.</p><p>Жизнь преподнесла обеим женщинам испытания, призванные заставить их отказаться от своих убеждений, но моя бабушка столкнулась с трудностями, которые сделали её гораздо более трудной для отказа от своих убеждений, чем это было для Маргарет Тэтчер. Давайте предположим, что миссис Тэтчер, обескураженная трудностями, с которыми ей пришлось столкнуться, решила отказаться от своей убеждённости в том, что она может быть той, кем хочет быть. Отказ от этого убеждения лишил бы её должности, к которой она стремилась, но она не оказалась бы бездомной на улице. В подсознании Маргарет Тэтчер — это убеждение продолжало бы терзать её до тех пор, пока она не умерла бы.</p><p> </p><p>И давайте предположим для убедительности, что моя бабушка, со своей стороны, решила отказаться от своего убеждения, что женщины — это порок, который брак покрывает одну десятую. Отказ от этого убеждения помог бы ей отказаться от приказов моего деда и избежать боли, которую причинили ей танцы на его свадьбе. Но если бы она это сделала, то оказалась бы в доме своего отца, опозорив себя и свою семью.</p><p>В подсознании моей бабушки это убеждение продолжало бы терзать её, как и убеждение миссис Тэтчер. Никогда за всю свою жизнь, даже в самые лучшие времена, моя бабушка не становилась чем-то большим, чем маленькой частичкой того дефекта, который, как она была убеждена, она воплощала в себе.</p><p>Родимые пятна, которые мы унаследовали, остаются запечатлёнными в глубинах нашего бессознательного, и как бы мы ни пытались удалить их, большой шрам останется, чтобы воздействовать на нас и напоминать нам. И поэтому я повторяю: я мусульманка. В области моего сознательного разума я воспользовался своей свободой и решил оставить ислам, но до какой степени мне удалось освободить своё бессознательное от отпечатавшегося на нем родимого пятна? Мне по-прежнему преграждает путь огромный шрам.</p><p>Я снова спрашиваю себя: «Кто эта женщина на Аль-Джазире?» и я могу только ответить, как могла бы ответить моя бабушка из-за уроков ислама: «она неполноценна! Она благодарна мужу за то, что он скрыл одну десятую её порока, и ждёт, когда могила скроет остальные девять десятых». Мы знаем из современных исследований в области нейробиологии, что родимое пятно, как я его называю, сопровождается анатомическими, химическими и физиологическими изменениями в клетках и тканях мозга. Я не знаю, есть ли у меня способность перепрограммировать себя, но я знаю одно: я не хочу, чтобы родимые пятна моих дочерей влияли на них так же, как на меня влияет родимое пятно моей матери.</p><p>Я надеюсь, что то, что я пишу здесь, может помочь другим мусульманам подумать о знаках, которые они передают своим детям до того, как те родятся. Я страдала из-за содержимого моего унаследованного родимого пятна; я все ещё страдаю и буду продолжать страдать до самой смерти. Но до некоторой степени мне удалось избавить моих дочерей от этих страданий. Может быть, мои дочери и не смогут стать Маргарет Тэтчер, но я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что они будут больше похожи на миссис Тэтчер, чем на мою бабушку. И у меня нет ни малейшего сомнения, что моя внучка сможет стать Маргарет Тэтчер, если захочет. Я отвергла своё наследственное родимое пятно не только из сострадания к себе, но и из сострадания к будущим поколениям.</p><p>И снова я спрашиваю себя: «Кто эта женщина на Аль-Джазире?» Она говорит, что она ...</p><p>мусульманская женщина. Но что такое мусульманская женщина? Она — та, кем ислам называет её в юности. Какой девиз ислам мучительно начертал на её родимом пятне?  «Женщина-это порок» — этот хадис, произнесённый пророком ислама Мухаммедом, передавался от матери к дочери, начертанный на одном родимом пятне, затем на следующем и так далее, пока не дошёл до меня. Вокруг этого простого хадиса накопились миллионы других традиций, и они не только освятили его, но и сделали ещё более уродливым.</p><p>В исламе этот хадис и все его последствия священны: нам запрещено переступать через него, подвергать сомнению или подвергать сомнению. Нет на земле более смертельного убеждения для женщины, чем убеждение, что она — порок, и никакое другое убеждение не может сделать его менее оскорбительным. Я слышала, как это убеждение повторялось с первого момента моего осознания. Это был не единственный хадис, который попал в мой пакет, но он был самым уродливым.</p><p>Моё самое раннее воспоминание о матери — это её рассказ о том, как она выбрала мне имя. Она смеялась, когда рассказывала мне эту историю, но мне всегда было интересно, плачет ли она внутри. Она сказала мне, что не очень-то обрадовалась моему рождению, как, впрочем, и мой отец. У жены моего дяди по отцовской линии уже было двое сыновей. Под давлением этого несчастья моя мать не знала, как назвать меня. Однажды утром мой дядя по отцовской линии проходил мимо веранды нашего дома и увидел, что мама несёт меня на руках. Он поздоровался с ней и спросил: </p><p>— Вы ещё не выбрали ей имя?</p><p>Мама ответила: </p><p>— Пока нет. У вас есть какие-нибудь предложения?</p><p>— Назови её «Дерьмо», — без колебаний ответил дядя, — это единственное имя, которое она заслуживает.</p><p>Моя мать рассказывала эту историю сотни раз, когда я была в пределах слышимости. Она рассказывала это в шутку, чтобы позабавить своих соседских подруг, не подозревая, как глубоко ранила меня каждый раз, когда говорила это. И вот, к моему родимому пятну, моя мать добавила имя дерьмо по приказу моего дяди. Однако её собственное родимое пятно, передаваемое из поколения в поколение, диктовало ей, как обращаться со мной.</p><p>Самое страшное в родимом пятне мусульманской женщины-это та часть, которая исходит из рассказов Пророка о его жёнах, которые создают ловушку, в которую попадает каждая мусульманская женщина: ни один мужчина в моей жизни не может быть лучше его пророка, и я не могу быть менее послушной ему, чем жены его пророка были своему мужу. Мужчины усвоили своего пророка, а женщины — его жён.</p><p>Как могут мужчины и женщины ислама вырваться из этой ловушки? Я не уверен, что они смогут это сделать, если только не захотят критически взглянуть на некоторые из этих браков, не как на оскорбление Мухаммеда или его жён, а, чтобы помочь объяснить отношение мусульманского мужчины по отношению к женщинам и его отношению к ним, учитывая, что Мухаммад является их идеалом.</p><p>В Коране сказано: «есть хороший пример в Посланнике Аллаха» (33: 21). Пророк заключил свой брак с Аишей, когда ей было шесть лет, а ему пятьдесят. Брак был заключён, когда ей исполнилось девять лет. «Жены Мухаммеда» бинт Аш-Шати, биография пророка, описывает этот день для нас словами Аиши:</p><p>— Пророк женился на мне, когда мне было шесть лет, и этот брак был заключён, когда мне было девять. Пророк Божий пришёл в наш дом вместе с мужчинами и женщинами, которые были среди его последователей. Моя мать пришла [ко мне], когда я качался на качелях между ветвями дерева, и заставила меня спуститься. Она пригладила мне волосы, вытерла лицо водой, потом вышла вперёд и повела меня к двери. Она остановила меня, пока я немного успокаивался. Потом она взяла меня к себе. Пророк Божий сидел на кровати в нашем доме, и она посадила меня к нему на колени. Все вскочили и вышли, и Пророк совершил свой брак со мной в нашем доме.</p><p>Не из-за своей исторической ценности эта история заслуживает места в моей книге. Скорее, я хочу обсудить его моральное значение и то, что он сделал и продолжает делать, чтобы разрушить моральные и умственные волокна мусульманских мужчин и женщин. Пятидесятилетний мужчина женится на шестилетней девочке и завершает свой брак, когда ей исполняется девять лет. Это преступление в чистом виде. Возможно, в то время, когда это произошло, он не был таковым, но пришло время рассматривать его как таковой. Уродство этого преступления заключается не только в самом событии, но и в религиозной и юридической легитимации, которую оно получило. Именно моральные примеры, которые отдельный мусульманин извлекает из этого инцидента, придают ему важность и серьёзность, а не время или место.</p><p>Исламский обычай не придаёт никакого значения детству. Ребёнок является собственностью своего отца, который имеет право распоряжаться им так же, как и любым другим имуществом. Когда мать берет на руки свою маленькую дочь, которой не больше девяти лет, и отдаёт её в объятия мужчины, ровесника её дедушки, детство её дочери было непоправимо нарушено. Когда действие матери приобрело религиозную и юридическую легитимность, оно стало образом жизни на четырнадцать веков.</p><p>Ребёнок в мусульманском мире не имеет никаких прав. Он — часть собственности, а не ответственность. Исламские учения убеждают мусульманских детей, что их родителям следует повиноваться, потому что они дали им жизнь, но те же самые учения ничего не говорят родителям об их ответственности за качество и характер жизни этого ребёнка. Мусульманин воспитание направлено на то, чтобы убедить ребёнка в необходимости слепого повиновения родителям. Он повинуется каждому их повелению, за исключением тех, которые мешают ему повиноваться Богу. Аллах овладевает людьми через их родителей, а затем идёт ещё дальше: чтобы гарантировать контроль людоеда над ребёнком, он приказывает ему ослушаться своих родителей, когда их приказы не согласуются с его собственными.</p><p>Исламское право затрагивает ответственность общества по отношению к детям только в одном случае: если родители ребёнка покидают Ислам, общество должно вмешаться и вернуть ребёнка в лоно мусульманства. Люди в мусульманском обществе с самого раннего детства попадают в ловушку своих родителей и живут по их милости, в отсутствие какого-либо закона, который даёт обществу право вмешиваться, чтобы защитить их от тирании родителей. Эта ситуация продолжается на протяжении всей их жизни. Мусульманин остаётся ребёнком в глазах своего отца до тех пор, пока тот жив, и единственная возможность проявить свою мужскую власть — это крепко держать в руках жену и детей.</p><p>Цикл мучений продолжается до тех пор, пока вы не будете знать, где он начинается или заканчивается. Когда мусульманская женщина выходит замуж, она выходит замуж не только за мужчину, но и за его отца и мать, которые, согласно мусульманским законам, играют главную роль в их браке. Родители вмешиваются во все дела, большие или маленькие, и свекровь использует эту ситуацию как возможность сыграть роль, в которой ей было отказано ранее в жизни, часто изливая свой гнев на невестку, чтобы отомстить за то, что она сама была невесткой. Молодой муж считает себя юридически и традиционно обязанным слепо повиноваться своей матери и позволяет ей делать все, что ей заблагорассудится, поскольку она произвольно и без всяких ограничений вмешивается в его жизнь и жизнь его семьи.</p><p>Мусульманин бессознательно берет на себя роль собственного отца и железной рукой управляет своей женой, одновременно чувствуя вину за угнетение, которому подверглась его мать в молодости от рук отца. Он оправдывает ситуацию, говоря себе, что даёт ей право отомстить за то, что она пережила. Его мать, в своём подсознании, имитирует роль своей собственной тёщи, когда она изливает боль своей собственной молодости на свою невестку — и поэтому цикл продолжается, поскольку ислам использует женщин как инструмент для угнетения других женщин. Женщины в таком обществе не могут сами мстить мужчинам за то, что они их угнетали, но они могут излить свой сдерживаемый гнев на других женщин.</p><p>Я получаю много писем от мусульманских женщин, которые проклинают меня. Я не могу объяснить эту реакцию одной женщины на другую ничем иным, как выражением ревности, которая пожирает их. Когда они читают мои эссе, эти женщины спрашивают себя, как сознательно, так и бессознательно: «почему Вафа султан может свободно выражать своё мнение, в то время как я не могу? Почему Вафа султан может жить в стране, которая уважает её как женщину, а я не могу?». Когда они расстраиваются из-за отсутствия ответа на свои вопросы, они нападают и проклинают меня. Я понимаю и уважаю их позицию. Возможно, даже лучше, чем это, я сочувствую им. Моё сердце разрывается, потому что я знаю, какую ужасную жизнь они ведут, но единственное, что я могу сделать, это написать и высказаться. Возможно, то, как я выступаю против ислама, поможет им выбраться из ловушки, в которой они оказались.</p><p>История женитьбы Мухаммеда на Аише помогает увековечить это притеснение и по сей день. Моя сестра решила выдать свою дочь замуж за сына своей тётки по отцовской линии, когда ей было одиннадцать лет, а ему сорок. В то время я был подростком и до сих пор помню, как моя сестра отвечала соседским женщинам, когда они спрашивали её, что её дочь думает об этом браке. «Она ещё молода и со временем полюбит его. Это брак в соответствии с законом божьим и его пророком». Увы, этому не суждено было сбыться. Этот брак был ужасным и несчастливым, от которого она так и не смогла избавиться. Когда моя племянница убежала от мужа, как она часто делала, и вернулась в дом своего отца, она обнаружила, что просто бежала из одного угла своей тюрьмы в другой. Отец убедил её, что лучшее место для женщины — это дом её мужа, и под давлением семьи она вернулась в «лучшее место, предназначенное для неё богом и его пророком». Моя племянница, не видя другого выхода, покончила с собой в возрасте двадцати шести лет, к тому времени она была матерью четверых детей.</p><p>История брака Мухаммеда с Аишей оказывает ещё более ужасающее воздействие на отношения между мусульманскими мужчинами и женщинами. В рассказе о свадьбе Мухаммад набросился на девятилетнюю Айшу в тот момент, когда её мать положила её в его объятия на кровать в её собственном доме. Рассказывая об этом «браке», ислам лишает женщин права достичь той стадии физической, интеллектуальной и эмоциональной зрелости, когда они полностью готовы вступить в брак. Он лишает мусульманских женщин права вступать в брак как разумное человеческое существо. То, что девушка должна спрыгнуть с качелей и через несколько минут превратиться в зрелую женщину в объятиях мужчины — это то, чего не могут принять самые основные законы морали. Большое несчастье заключается в том, что этот инцидент был санкционирован как религиозным, так и светским законом и стал образом жизни.</p><p>В соответствии с этим законом детство многих молодых девушек нарушается во всём исламском мире. Во многих арабских странах, таких как Иордания, Сирия и Египет, ежегодно совершаются сотни преступлений против прав несовершеннолетних девочек, которые не имеют никакого контроля над своей жизнью, со стороны мужчин из стран Персидского залива. Эти люди с их незаконными деньгами и их несуществующей моралью пользуются бедностью, свирепствующей в этих странах, чтобы покупать несовершеннолетних за деньги. Для каждой девушки, купленной одной из этих чудовищных свиней, это начало пути страданий, который обычно заканчивается тем, что несовершеннолетняя девушка возвращается в свою семью после того, как её детство, её женственность, её честь и её репутация были нарушены в обмен на ничтожные суммы денег, во имя брака в соответствии с законом бога и его пророка. Несовершеннолетняя возвращается в ад своей жизни после того, как её бросили в обществе, который не уважает её бедственное положение. Если ей это удаётся, она доживает остаток своих дней как лакомый кусочек, который безжалостно и без смущения жуёт в чужих устах.</p><p>Есть и другие браки Мухаммеда, такие как его брак с Зейнаб, которые губительны для правильных отношений между мужчиной и женщиной. Зейнаб была дочерью тётки Мухаммеда по отцовской линии и женой его приёмного сына Зейда, следовательно, его невесткой. Однажды пророк пришёл в дом Зейда и Зейнаб. Дверной проем был прикрыт занавеской из воловьей кожи, которую поднял ветер, позволив ему увидеть Зейнаб в её комнате. Он был тронут её восхищением. Зейнаб пригласила Мухаммеда войти, но он отказался и пошёл назад, бормоча: «хвала тому, кто меняет сердца». Когда Зейд узнал от своей жены, что случилось, он пошёл к Мухаммеду и сказал ему: «возможно, Зейнаб понравилась тебе, и я должен оставить её тебе. Мухаммед сказал ему: «оставь свою жену». Если вдуматься, то мы только что стали свидетелями того, как сын передаёт свою жену отцу, словно спрашивая друга: «тебе нравятся мои туфли? Может быть, мне снять их, чтобы вы могли их взять?». С тех пор как этот «освящённый» брак состоялся, женщин в Исламе одевали и снимали, как обувь, на протяжении веков.</p><p>Но Мухаммед не мог сопротивляться своим желаниям, и камень начал падать с вершины горы, стих за стихом, позволяя ему дать волю этим желаниям, в то время как ангел Гавриил начал летать взад и вперёд, вверх и вниз, пока он не разрешил дилемму Мухаммада. В первом из этих стихов из Корана Бог упрекнул Мухаммеда за то, что он скрыл свои чувства: «вы стремились скрыть в своём сердце то, что Аллах должен был открыть: вы боялись человека, хотя было бы более справедливо бояться Аллаха» (33:37). Во время своего первого путешествия Гавриил законодательно разрешил Мухаммеду влюбиться в замужнюю женщину, хотя эта женщина была его невесткой. Затем скатился второй стих, который предписывал ему жениться на Зейнаб: «и когда Зейд удовлетворил своё желание, мы отдали её тебе в жёны» (33: 37). Брак с женой приёмного сына был неприемлем в доисламском арабском обществе, и третий стих удобно снизошёл, чтобы аннулировать усыновление Зейда и отпугнуть тех, кто начинал критиковать брак Мухаммеда с его невесткой.  «Мухаммед не отец никому из вас. Он — посланник Аллаха и печать пророков» (33:40).</p><p>Мусульманин-мужчина, изображённый здесь, — это бедная душа, которая не может контролировать свои инстинкты и, следовательно, имеет право дать им волю любым способом, который он выберет. Когда божий пророк возжелал жену своего приёмного сына, и бог приказал ему удовлетворить это желание, такое поведение мусульман стало закреплено как в религиозном, так и в светском праве. Мухаммед запретил усыновление, чтобы оправдать своё социальное положение недопустимый брак—по меркам того времени-с женой его приёмного сына. Этот запрет положил конец социальной системе, которая в то время помогла спасти многих детей, которые по той или иной причине остались без отца, и этот запрет по сей день продолжает гнить в душах мусульманских обществ.</p><p>Многие дети, потерявшие своих матерей или отцов в этих обществах, становятся жертвами, для которых не может быть найдено справедливого решения. Новая жена отца в этих обществах не относится к детям своего мужа от другой жены так, как если бы они были её собственными детьми. Её вера в то, что усыновление запрещено, мешает ей, как сознательно, так и бессознательно, относиться к ним тепло; новые мужья ведут себя так же по отношению к детям от первого брака своей жены. Сиротские приюты в этих обществах — не более чем загоны, где не соблюдаются даже самые элементарные моральные принципы жизни. Общество относится к этим детям с презрением, так как большинство из них — отпрыски внебрачных связей. Они мстят своим отцам, и люди отказываются усыновлять их из-за своей веры в исламский закон, который запрещает усыновление, но не предлагает альтернативы. Мы все помним о катастрофе, с которой столкнулся мир после войны в Боснии. Около 30 000 детей родились незаконнорождёнными в ходе этой войны, и поскольку их мусульманские матери отказались заботиться о них, они были распределены в западные страны, причём львиную долю забрали Соединённые Штаты. Ни одна мусульманская страна не решила принять ни одного из этих детей.</p><p>Однако из всех браков Мухаммеда его брак с Сафией был самым ужасным. Сафия бинт Хуйай была еврейкой, чей муж, отец и брат погибли во время набега на племя Хайбар. Она была взята в плен во время набега одним из людей Мухаммеда по имени Сахм. Мухаммед забрал у него Сафию, отдал ему в качестве компенсации ещё семь пленниц и женился на Сафии в тот же день, когда убил её мужа, брата и отца. Опять же, женщине не дают возможности принять решение относительно своего брака или, в конечном счёте, своей судьбы. Сафия изо дня в день оказывается в объятиях Мухаммеда и не имеет права принимать или отвергать то, что он решает с ней сделать.</p><p>При обсуждении ухудшающегося положения женщин в мусульманском мире некоторые защитники мусульманского права протестуют, утверждая, что ислам почитает женщин, но что некоторые из его последователей неправильно поняли Коран и пророческую традицию. Но у меня все ещё есть вопрос: неужели те же самые последователи неправильно поняли отношение пророка к женщинам при его жизни? Где же те коранические стихи или пророческие предания, которые могут смягчить уродство этих взглядов? Их нельзя найти. Как мы можем рассматривать брак пятидесятилетнего мужчины с шестилетней девочкой (совершившийся три года спустя) иначе, как изнасилование? Ответа на этот вопрос не найти. Как мы можем посмотреть на</p><p>брак мужчины с женой его сына как приемлемый акт? Нет такого отрывка, который заставлял бы думать иначе. Разве можно рассматривать брак мужчины с пленницей после того, как он напал на её племя и убил её мужа, отца и брата, иначе как преступление? Мы не можем, потому что нет стихов или традиций, которые могли бы убедить нас в обратном.</p><p>Чтобы понять отношение Ислама к женщинам, нужно глубже задуматься о пустынной среде, породившей его. Племя засыпало и просыпалось под звон мечей другого, более крупного и хорошо оснащённого племени. Разбойничье племя брало штурмом другое племя, жадное до своей земли, своего богатства и своих владений. Они убьют часть его людей, а остальные разбегутся. Как только огонь битвы угасал, мужчины победившего племени делили между собой женщин из побеждённого племени точно так же, как они делили свой скот, имущество и богатство. Ни одно племя в арабской истории не было защищено от набегов и их последствий.</p><p>В дополнение к страху умереть от голода или жажды, мужчина в Аравийской пустыне столкнулся со страхом другого рода, источником которого были женщины. Он боялся позора, который постигнет его, если она станет жертвой другого мужчины. Женщина для мужчины того времени и места была постоянным напоминанием о его собственной неудаче и позоре, потому что он мог потерпеть неудачу в своих попытках защитить её, когда его племя подвергалось набегу. Позор падёт на него, если она упадёт в объятия другого мужчины. Его отношение к ней проистекало из его собственного чувства неполноценности из-за возможной неспособности защитить её. Его ненависть не была направлена против настоящего злодея, виновного в его позоре, потому что он сам мог однажды оказаться в положении разбойника, победив другого мужчину и забрав его женщин. Скорее, его ненависть была направлена на женщину, которая могла быть его матерью, сестрой или женой. С тех пор существует только один критерий, по которому измеряется честь мусульманского мужчины: насколько хорошо он защищает область между коленями женщины и её пупком. Он считает её ответственной за это бремя; подвергнутый позору, он обесчещен, и его обращение с ней приобретает оттенок извращённой мести.</p><p>Ислам родился в среде, которая санкционировала захват и изнасилование женщин, возлагая ответственность на них, а не на мужчину, совершившего преступление. Ислам не запрещает того, что уже дозволено. Напротив, он узаконила его и закрепила в каноническом праве. Потребность мужчины отомстить женщине за то, что он считает её источником позора, была насущной, и его людоед предписал ему удовлетворить эту потребность. Большое количество стихов, касающихся женщин, было открыто его пророку. Эти огромные валуны спускались с горы, чтобы разбить головы женщинам, исказив их человеческий облик. Любой, кто читает арабскую литературу, которая описывает набеги пророка Мухаммеда и то, как он делил добычу и пленников, поймут природу ловушки, в которую попали мусульманские мужчины и их жены. Мухаммад приводит пример, которому мусульманские мужчины должны подражать, в то время как мусульманские женщины должны брать пример с его жён.</p><p>На протяжении четырнадцати веков мусульманские мужчины не могли освободиться от власти своего пророка, а мусульманские женщины не могли добиться большего успеха, чем его жены. Мухаммед узаконил для себя и своих людей изнасилование женщин, захваченных во время их набегов, в стихе, который упал с вершины горы и упал на колени Мухаммеда. В Коране сказано: «Женись на женщинах, которые кажутся тебе хорошими: на двух, трёх или четырёх из них. Но если ты боишься, что не сможешь сохранить равенство между ними, женись только на одной» (4:3). Женщины, которые кажутся вам хорошими? Мужчины рассматривали брак не более чем как ответ на свои желания, не обращая внимания на чувства женщины, связанные с этим браком. И мужчины не сдерживали этих желаний, удовлетворяя их с любой женщиной, которую он мог приобрести, точно так же, как и многое другое движимое имущество.</p><p>Одно только богатство мужчины ограничивало число женщин, на которых он мог жениться. Коран различает два класса женщин: свободную женщину и рабыню. Рабыня не имеет права на свободу. Ислам ограничивает число свободных женщин, на которых мужчина может жениться, четырьмя, если он может обращаться со всеми одинаково, а если не может — с одной. Рабыня не пользуется теми же правами, что и свободная женщина, и поэтому мужчина может жениться на них, как ему заблагорассудится, пока он может позволить себе купить их. Что ислам подразумевает под равным? Равенство в данном случае, в исламском смысле этого слова, означает, что мужчина должен разделить свою сперму и своё богатство поровну между четырьмя своими жёнами. Если он не может этого сделать, он должен взять только одну жену. Как справедлив людоед в том, что он делает с мужчинами и их ох-какими-счастливыми жёнами!</p><p>Что получили мусульманские мужчины и женщины от этого сложного «справедливого» мировоззрения, которое позволяет мужчинам давать волю своим желаниям и превращает женщин в товар, который можно купить в соответствии с требованиями этих желаний? Где в этом словаре понятие «семья» или «дети», которое так трудно прочитать? Имеет ли какое-либо слово определение в исламском лексиконе? И каковы обязанности человека, чьи желания порождают целую армию детей, как это имеет место в семье Усамы бен Ладена, человека с бесчисленными братьями и сёстрами, и отцом, у которого было больше жён, чем кто-либо может сосчитать?</p><p>Даже если мусульманин может дать каждой из своих четырёх жён — и любой другой женщине, которую он мог бы приобрести, — одинаковую долю своей собственности и спермы, как он может разделить своё время и энергию между детьми, которые приходят в этот мир в результате его необузданных желаний? Какую цену мы, мусульманские мужчины и женщины, заплатили за этот валун, упавший с вершины той горы? Она сокрушила нас и разорвала на части целую нацию, оставив истинные понятия о том, что такое «брак» и «семья» в руинах.</p><p>Мусульманин может видеть себя только с точки зрения своей способности выкачивать деньги и сперму. Мусульманская женщина, со своей стороны, видит себя только как инкубатор для его спермы и как предмет мебели, который он купил и оплатил своими деньгами. Только мужчина решает, когда завладеть этим предметом, а когда поместить в него свою сперму, диктуя отношения, в которых человеческие чувства не имеют никакой ценности.</p><p>Из-за отношений, которые обесценивают истинные человеческие чувства, мусульманская семья переживает кризис любви с детьми в качестве своих первых жертв. Когда мой отец ухаживал за моей матерью, он был уже женатым мужчиной с пятью детьми, четырьмя девочками и мальчиком. Его оправданием было то, что его жена страдала неизлечимым туберкулёзом. Мой дед согласился на этот брак, не считаясь с чувствами моей матери, которой в то время было всего шестнадцать лет. Моему отцу было сорок. Он утверждал, что мой отец был преуспевающим человеком с хорошей репутацией из известной семьи, и поэтому он не обращал внимания на мнение моей матери и бабушки. Он считал, что женщин не следует спрашивать об их мнении точно так же, как не следует спрашивать у мебели ответа на вопрос.</p><p>Говорят, что первая жена моего отца умерла заброшенной и забытой в больнице далеко за городом, где больных туберкулёзом держали в изоляции. Моя мать переехала жить к моему отцу и его пятерым детям. Его старшая дочь была на год старше моей матери. В этом водовороте моя мать потеряла равновесие и больше не знала, была ли она женой, матерью пятерых детей или одним из его детей, которые смотрели на неё так, словно она была одной из их сверстниц.</p><p>За десять лет она родила восемь детей. Хотя мой отец был по натуре миролюбивым и спокойным человеком, который хорошо относился к моей матери, я никогда не видел её счастливой даже на один день. Она не умела контролировать жизнь в доме, и ссоры между ней и четырьмя падчерицами продолжались день и ночь.</p><p>В этом шумном и многолюдном доме я родилась и прожила первые годы своего детства. Характер отношений между моими четырьмя сводными сёстрами и моей матерью был для меня источником мучений, так как я разрывалась между двумя противоположными сторонами. Мои сестры вышли замуж, чтобы избежать того, как моя мать обращалась с ними. Через год после того, как моя младшая сводная сестра вышла замуж, как раз когда наша жизнь, казалось, стала спокойнее, мой отец внезапно умер в результате автомобильной аварии, а моя мать потеряла то, что осталось от её разума.</p><p>Я никогда не встречался с первой женой моего отца — даже моя мать никогда не видела её — и поэтому я не знаю, почему её воспоминания терзают моё сердце. Я не знаю, где она похоронена, и не помню, чтобы кто-нибудь из её детей навещал её. Ни мой отец, ни кто-либо из её детей никогда не говорили о ней. Но я часто слышал, как жена моего дяди по отцовской линии рассказывала моей матери свою историю и рассказывала, как она провела свои последние два года в изоляция вдали от её детей в больнице в столице, далеко от города, где мы жили.</p><p>В раннем возрасте я прочитал историю о женитьбе пророка Мухаммеда на одной из его жён и о том, как он собирался лечь с ней в постель, когда обнаружил белые отметины на коже её живота и отпустил её. В моем юном сознании эта история брака Пророка была связана с тем, что мой отец бросил свою больную жену, которая умерла в одиночестве после двух лет, в течение которых она никогда не видела своих детей. Я питала ненависть к своему отцу, но не к пророку, потому что, видите ли, людоед захватил и меня в плен.</p><p>Валуны продолжают опускаться спустя столетия после смерти Мухаммеда. Теперь саудовские шейхи ежедневно бомбардируют нас сотнями фетв. Большое количество коранических стихов посвящено женщинам, но ни один из них не смягчает остроты кризиса, вызванного стихами и историями, о которых мы уже говорили. Один стих гласит: «Ваши женщины — ваши пашни; засеивайте ваши пашни, как вам угодно» (2:223). Согласно комментарию Аль-Джалалайна к Корану, это выражение означает, что женщина — это то место, где вы сажаете своих детей и делаете это, как вам заблагорассудится. Согласно этому же комментарию, этот стих означает, что мужчина может сеять свою сперму в любом положении, которое он может пожелать, чтобы женщина приняла во время «процесса посадки».Итак, женщина подобна земле, а мужчина — земледелец, который пашет эту землю и бросает в неё своё семя. Земля не может протестовать, когда фермер бороздит её, и не может определить время или место посадки. Вся операция проходит под контролем человека и осуществляется в соответствии с его желаниями. Может ли грязь протестовать? Может ли земля решить, как её пахать и сажать? В течение четырнадцати столетий мусульманские женщины были грязью ислама, которую мусульманские мужчины топтали и «сажали» в своей роли фермера.</p><p>Женщина не может выйти за пределы своей роли, в то время как мужчина не допускает никаких посягательств на свою. Эти надменные отношения породили бесчисленные поколения, рождённые без блага любовных отношений между мужчинами и женщинами, которые их создали. Здоровые и любящие отношения между мужчиной и женщиной никоим образом не похожи на отношения между фермером и его землёй. Отношения, которые не основаны на равном уважении чувств друг друга, не могут породить поколение, здоровое умом, духом и эмоциями. Женщина — это не просто участок земли, который мужчина может расчленить своим плугом. Женщина — это человек с умом, душой и чувствами, и мужчина не должен быть подобен фермеру, который использует женщину по своему усмотрению.</p><p>Что же это за божество, ограниченная сила воображения которого требует, чтобы отношения между мужчиной и женщиной были подобны отношениям между фермером и его землёй? Для меня это божество — всего лишь неудачливый поэт, без стихов которого мы вполне можем обойтись. Это божество не что иное, как жалкий деревенский людоед, который ставит мужчин и женщин в неравное положение в том, что касается их прав и обязанностей. Почему? Люди Аравийской пустыни создали своего людоеда, чтобы справиться со своими страхами. И вот этот людоед отверг равенство, чтобы наказать женщин за то, что они были одним из источников его страха неудачи и позора.</p><p>Когда я начала учиться читать, Коран был первой книгой, которую я открыла. Я не могу припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь объяснял мне эти стихи более милосердно и терпимо, чем я понимаю их сегодня. Сегодня большинство мусульман безжалостно нападают на меня. Они обвиняют меня в том, что я выбираю из Корана те стихи, которые служат моим целям, точно так же, как я выбираю лучшие вишни из коробки. Естественно, мне нравится это сравнение, и я не вижу в нем ничего, что плохо отражалось бы на моей надёжности. В коробке, которую открывает бог, не должно быть испорченных вишен. Если бог действительно существует, то самый основной моральный принцип заключается в том, что этот бог должен быть совершенным совершенством. Насколько я понимаю, любое нарушение совершенства уменьшает подлинность бога. Бог, порабощающий женщин самыми отвратительными способами, не может обладать необходимым качеством совершенства. Если я могу выбрать испорченные вишни из коробки, которая, как предполагается, сошла от бога, тогда я имею полное право заставить вас усомниться в подлинности этого бога.</p><p>Положение женщин в мусульманских странах — это человеческая катастрофа, которую мир игнорировал на протяжении веков и за которую он теперь платит высокую цену. Угнетённая и порабощённая женщина не может родить эмоционально и умственно уравновешенного мужчину. Невидимая мусульманская женщина была и остаётся курицей, которая высиживает яйца терроризма и обеспечивает их необходимым теплом, чтобы высиживать террористов. Женщина, которая стоит перед телекамерой и говорит миру: «трое моих сыновей были мучениками, и я надеюсь, что четвёртый тоже станет мучеником», — это женщина, лишённая материнства. И когда она продолжает: «мои сыновья теперь празднуют свой брак со своими девственницами в раю», мы должны заключить, что она тоже была лишена разума и совести! Кто лишил эту женщину материнства, разума и совести? Люди, как мужчины, так и женщины, попадают в ловушку, расставленную для них теми, кто воспитывает их в первые годы жизни. Люди — это то, чем им говорят быть. Человек приобретает индивидуальность и определяет характеристики этой индивидуальности в соответствии с убеждениями, которые преобладают в среде, в которой он родился. Бессознательно он или она пытается установить истинность этой идентичности и этих характеристик.</p><p>Трудно, если вообще возможно, изменить свои убеждения о себе позже в жизни, особенно если вы продолжаете жить в среде, которая помогла сформировать эти убеждения. Я читал о любопытном эксперименте, проведённом психологом, который усыновил самк шимпанзе с того момента, как она родилась, взял её и поселил дома с женой и детьми, как одну из членов семьи. Шимпанзе делала то же самое, что и остальные члены семьи, и все относились к ней так, словно она была одной из них. Когда она достигла зрелости, психолог дал ей коллекцию картинок и попросил разделить их на две группы, первая из которых будет содержать только изображения нечеловеческих существ — таких как книга, шапка, цветок или птица, а вторая будет содержать изображения человеческих существ. На фотографиях, которые дал ей психолог, был изображён сам шимпанзе. Шимпанзе начала перебирать фотографии, и она поместила свою фотографию в группу, которая содержала изображения людей, потому что она считала себя человеком. Почему? Потому что с ней обращались как с человеком с самого её рождения. Женщины в мусульманских странах попали в ту же ловушку, что и шимпанзе, и больше не могут воспринимать себя иначе, чем общество относится к ним: как к низшим по отношению к мужчинам и лишённым умственных способностей мужчинам. Они убедились, что являются низшими существами, и даже начали отстаивать свою классификацию как таковую.</p><p>Мусульманское образование настолько затормозило женщин, что лишило их разума и совести. Это образование оказало глубокое влияние на умы мусульманских мужчин и женщин. Теперь уже не только мужчины несут ответственность за положение, в котором находятся женщины; женщины сами начали защищать это положение. Женщины видели себя низведёнными до положения животных мужчин. Они приняли этот статус и теперь уже не могут его избежать.</p><p>Коранических стихов и пророческих традиций, о которых мы говорили, вместе с фетвами, толкованиями и толкованиями, которые к ним прилагались, было достаточно, чтобы исказить представление женщин о себе и убедить их в том, что этот искажённый образ был священным. Ислам рассматривает женщин как неполноценных существ, и благодаря полученному ими образованию женщины убедились в своей неполноценности и действительно освятили эту неполноценность как божественный указ. Проблема уже не только в исламском образовании. Его увековечивают женщины, которые защищают это образование. Никакая ситуация не может быть изменена, если те, кто живёт в ней, не осознают её недостатков и не стремятся к переменам.</p><p>Червь живёт своей жизнью, приклеенный к земле, часто раздавленный ногами. Поскольку он не осознает реальности, в которой живёт, он не бунтует. Женщины в мусульманских странах живут как черви, растоптанные ногами мужчин. Они верят, что были созданы для того, чтобы следовать этому образу жизни, и поэтому нельзя ожидать, что они отвергнут его. Пророческие традиции, которые я цитировала, клеймили женщин как интеллектуально и морально ущербных. Мухаммад в одном из хадисов сказал своим последователям: «Они неблагодарны по отношению (к своим) близким и не благодарят за (оказываемые им) благодеяния. Если ты всю жизнь станешь делать одной из таких добро, а потом она увидит от тебя что-нибудь (такое, что ей не понравится), то скажет: «Я никогда не видела от тебя добра!». Просто представьте себе на мгновение, каково это — слышать это снова и снова, когда тебе бьют в барабан в вашу голову, пока она не станет частью самого вашего существа. Согласно мусульманским верованиям, женщины не способны к благодарности или терпению и любят ворчать и жаловаться. Что же это за женщина с промытыми мозгами, которая согласна опуститься до уровня этих обвинений?</p><p>Женщины в исламе не просто стали заложницами своих собственных изнурительных представлений о себе. Они также находятся в полном распоряжении мужчин и, следовательно, являются их заложниками. Мухаммад сказал в другом хадисе: «женщина не должна никого кормить без разрешения своего мужа, если только пища не испортится. Если она кормит кого-либо с его согласия, то её воздаяние такое же, как и его, но если она кормит кого-либо без его разрешения, то он получает воздаяние, а она несёт ответственность за грех». Что же это за женщина с промытыми мозгами, которая не имеет права распоряжаться даже куском хлеба в своём собственном доме и которая, отдав его нищему с разрешения мужа, только тогда получает своё воздаяние от бога? Эти учения не только помогли канонизировать рабство женщин, но и закрепили мужское высокомерие.</p><p>Мусульманин-мужчина тщеславен. Людоед назначил его своим заместителем и наделил абсолютной властью. Эта сила не знает границ и не имеет никакого уважения к женскому интеллекту или эмоциям. Даже там, где речь идёт о чем-то столь личном и интимном, как секс с супругом, ислам не оставляет женщинам выбора в этом вопросе. Мухаммад: в другом хадисе говорится: «если мужчина зовёт свою жену в постель, а она отказывается, Ангелы проклинают её до утра». Кто этот бог, который просит своих ангелов посвятить все своё внимание проклятию женщин, отказывающихся ложиться в постель со своими мужьями? Разве он не людоед? Когда возникает конфликт между повиновением своему мужу и повиновением богу, женщина обязана в первую очередь повиноваться своему мужу. Это означает, что ей не разрешается поститься или молиться, если её муж не согласен, как сказано в хадисе пророка ислама: «женщина не должна ни поститься, ни молиться без разрешения своего мужа».</p><p>Мусульманские женщины живут как рабы мужчин и останутся ими до тех пор, пока не освободятся от этого ошибочного убеждения. Можете ли вы себе представить, как порабощена должна быть женщина, если она верит этому хадису от своего пророка: «мужчина имеет право ожидать, что его жена, если из носа течёт кровь, слизь или гной, слижет его своим языком». Можете ли вы представить себе тщеславие человека, который верит, что его бог дал ему такое положение, что его жена должна слизывать грязь, которая исходит из его носа?</p><p>Во время моего последнего визита в Сирию в 2005 году моя подруга детства пригласила меня на обед в свой дом в пригороде Дамаска. За столом со мной сидели моя подруга, её семья и её подруга по имени Халима. Подругой моей подруги была женщина лет сорока. История её жизни была красноречиво и ясно выражена в её лице, лице полном печали. «Когда я узнала, что тебя пригласили к Риме, — сказала она, — я позвонила ей и попросила устроить мне встречу с тобой любой ценой. Я читал вас и прекрасно знаю, кто вы и что можете и чего не можете делать. Мне от тебя ничего не нужно. Я прошу только, чтобы вы выслушали мою историю, потому что никто здесь, кажется, не верит, что у меня есть история, которую стоит рассказать».</p><p>Итак, она рассказала мне свою историю, которая, к сожалению, стала частью социальной структуры этого места, историю, также слышанную в других культурах о женщине, которую использует мужчина; но здесь она имеет другой коранический поворот. Это история, которую люди привыкли слышать и больше, к сожалению, не находят повода для беспокойства...</p><p>У Халимы трое детей. Детство и раннюю юность она провела в доме своего отца, который никогда не оказывал ей ни малейшего уважения ни как женщине, ни как человеку. Она сбежала замуж за человека по имени Умар, будучи ещё подростком, ища убежища от плохой ситуации в той, которая оказалась ещё хуже. После свадьбы Умар каждый вечер приходил домой пьяный и бил её. Она привыкла к этим ежедневным побоям, так же как он привык пить.</p><p>Но Халима — не обычная женщина. Она учительница, уравновешенная, но заметно настороженная. Её трагедия достигла апогея, когда пьяный муж начал давить на неё, чтобы она оформила для него банковский кредит на сумму её зарплаты, чтобы расплатиться с накопившимися долгами перед кредиторами, чьё терпение подходило к концу. Халима попыталась выяснить, правда ли то, что сказал Умар, чтобы узнать имена его кредиторов и самой расплатиться с долгом, чтобы её муж не нуждался в ссуде, но безуспешно.</p><p>Женщины, по мнению Умара, должны были выполнять приказы мужа без возражений и не имели права вмешиваться в дела мужчины. Время от времени он говорил ей, перекрывая звук своего ремня, врезающегося в её тело: «проклятая женщина, неужели ты забыла слова Божьего Пророка—да благословит его Бог и дарует ему спасение: «если бы я приказал кому-нибудь поклониться кому-нибудь [кроме Бога], я бы приказал женщине поклониться своему мужу из-за его прав на неё». Я не приказывал тебе становиться передо мной на колени, но я приказываю вам взять ссуду в счёт вашего жалованья! Халима обеспечила ссуду, и Умар положил деньги в карман, покинув дом, уверенный, что Халима послушалась своего пророка и мужа и заслужила одобрение своего господа.</p><p>После того, как Омар забрал деньги Халимы, он постоянно и необъяснимо отсутствовал дома, и Халима начала подозревать его. Однажды утром в их дверь постучал сосед Салим. </p><p>— Как поживаешь, Халима? Послушай, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Прежде чем Умар уедет завтра утром, убедитесь, что у него нет паспорта в кармане. Затем он повернулся на каблуках и поспешил прочь, прежде чем Халима успела спросить почему.</p><p>Избив Халиму до изнеможения, Омар в то утро ушёл из дома и больше не возвращался. Пять месяцев назад Умар познакомился в Дамасском ночном клубе с марокканской танцовщицей и завязал с ней, по его словам, «братские» отношения. Когда контракт танцовщицы подошёл к концу и она вернулась в свою страну, он поддерживал с ней контакт, чтобы «по-братски присматривать за ней и убедиться, что с ней все в порядке». Как только Умар получил ссуду, он купил билет в Марокко, оставив Халиму и их детей одних и в долгах. Халима делилась своими доходами с банком, чтобы выплатить долг, но того, что оставалось, было недостаточно, чтобы прокормить её детей.</p><p>Но на этом история не закончилась. Все её жалованье испарилось, когда она узнала, что телефонный счёт составлял 70 000 сирийских фунтов (средняя сумма, которую сириец зарабатывает за десять месяцев), и все это было потрачено на телефонные звонки Умара в Марокко, чтобы успокоить его относительно благополучия его «сестры». Халима могла оставить счёт неоплаченным, поскольку ей не нужен был телефон, и её не волновало, что телефонная компания отключит ее. Драма, однако, приняла другой оборот, который благоприятствовал другому мужчине в жизни Халимы: телефонный счёт был зарегистрирован на имя её отца. Вместо того чтобы помочь дочери, отец Халимы заставил её пообещать оплатить счёт, прежде чем он согласится на повторную установку линии в её доме.</p><p>Единственным светлым пятном для Халимы было то, что Дамасская телефонная компания сжалилась над ней и согласилась взять часть её месячной зарплаты, оставив ещё меньшую сумму денег, на которую она должна была кормить своих детей. Халима продолжает работать на своей дневной работе в школе, чтобы удовлетворить требования кредиторов. Когда учебный день заканчивается, она бегает из дома в дом, давая частные уроки ученикам, так что, возможно, ей удастся накормить три голодных рта. Моё сердце обливалось кровью, когда я увидел, как её прекрасные глаза наполнились слезами. Я похлопала её по плечу, а внутренний голос прошептал: «Не грусти, Халима. Ты заплатила непомерную цену, но ты угодил своему богу и его пророку. Так устроен мир, радости которого мимолётны. Терпение, Халима, рай ждет!». Я ей ничего не говорила. Я ничего не могла ей сказать. Все, что она хотела от меня, — это выслушать её историю.</p><p>Халима сделала мне подарок. Открыв её, я обнаружил внутри две хлопчатобумажные рубашки сирийского производства. Я была восхищена её подарком, прекрасным напоминанием о моей родине и свидетельством трагедии женщины, которую я встретила и перед чьими слезами был беспомощна. У меня есть обычай, когда я получаю подарок от кого-то дорогого мне, писать на нем имя дарителя и дату, когда он был вручён, вместе с предложением, напоминающим мне об обстоятельствах, при которых он был вручён. Я сложила одну из рубашек и спрятала её на хранение с надписью: «Халима, Сирия, 12 апреля 2005 года», но не смог найти ни одной фразы, которая суммировала бы ситуацию лучше, чем замечание Элеоноры Рузвельт: «никто не может посадить вас без вашего согласия».</p><p>Муж Халимы унизил и уничтожил её, но он сделал это с её согласия. Наряду с высокомерием и тиранией, которые воспитание её мужа взрастило в нем, как в мусульманском мужчине, есть ещё одна более сильная вещь, ответственная за трагедию Халимы: её принятие роли рабыни, продиктованной ей пророком её мужа. Именно Халиму нужно перевоспитать. Перевоспитание Умара, если он когда-нибудь оставит свою марокканскую танцовщицу, чтобы воссоединиться с женой, будет неизбежным следствием перемены в ней. Мы не можем избавить Умара от его высокомерия до тех пор, пока он читает и верит хадису: «мужчина имеет право ожидать, что его жена, если из носа течёт кровь, слизь или гной, слижет его своим языком». Но мы можем вернуть Халиме ее силу, изменив ее представление о себе. Если это произойдёт, и если она сможет избавиться от роли рабыни, которая передавалась ей из поколения в поколение, она скажет Умару, чтобы он убрал свою собственную грязь, вместо того чтобы ожидать, что она вылижет её для него.</p><p>Однако такую женщину, как Халима, невозможно убедить изменить своё положение, если у неё нет возможности сравнить его с положением других. Именно это происходит, когда мусульманская женщина эмигрирует в западную страну, где гарантируются права женщин. В большинстве случаев она будет пытаться изменить своё положение в результате того, что она наблюдает в своём новом окружении. Однако мусульманские женщины, которые построили для себя вестернизированную жизнь в западных странах и пользуются теми же правами, что и женщины в их принятом обществе, не всегда готовы признать то, что их новые общества сделали для них. Напротив, они хвастаются тем, что права, которыми они пользуются сейчас, ничем не отличаются от тех, которыми их наделил ислам. Иногда они заходят так далеко, что заявляют, что Запад использует женщин только для секса и не придаёт никакого значения ее человечности. Я вступала в разговоры с мусульманскими женщинами, живущими сейчас в Америке, которые пользуются теми же правами, что и американские женщины. Большинство из них настаивали на том, что их жизнь в Америке ничем не отличается от жизни на родине. Это странное заявление, которым я был ошеломлена снова и снова, всегда заставляло меня качать головой и задаваться вопросом, жили ли, как говорится, эти женщины и я на разных планетах.</p><p>По пути из Нью-Джерси в Пенсильванию я сошла в Трентоне, чтобы пересесть на другой поезд, и сел в вестибюле вместе с другими пассажирами, ожидая прибытия следующего поезда. Справа от меня стояла тележка с миндалём и орехами, а рядом — широкоплечий темнокожий мужчина среднего роста, которого я с первого взгляда принял за индейца. Он вышел из своей тележки, сделал два шага вперёд и провозгласил призыв к молитве по-арабски: «Бог велик. Бог велик. Пришло время молитвы. Пришло время молитвы».</p><p>Мне было приятно услышать, что кто-то говорит на моем родном языке, поэтому я подошла к нему, чтобы перекинуться парой слов. Собрав все свои силы, я сказала: </p><p>— Ассаляму алейкум! («Мир вам!»).</p><p>Он удивлённо ответил: </p><p>— Ва алейкум ассалям! («И да пребудет с вами мир!»).</p><p>Я спросила его по-английски: </p><p>— Вы говорите по-арабски?</p><p>Он ответил: </p><p>— Я читаю по-арабски. Это язык моего Корана.</p><p>— И ты его понимаешь?</p><p>Он уклончиво ответил:</p><p> — Да ... да. Вы хотите принять ислам? </p><p>— Но я мусульманка, — сказал я ему.</p><p>Его глаза горели, как раскалённые угли: </p><p>— Ты не мусульманка, и тебе не место в исламе!</p><p>Его ответ потряс меня, и я спросил его: </p><p>— Кто ты такой, чтобы судить меня?</p><p>Скрипучим голосом он грубо продолжал: </p><p>— Ты что, с ума сошла? Мусульманская женщина закрывает голову, держится дома и воспитывает своих детей. Она не бродит среди людей в стране неверующих! Бойтесь Бога, идите домой и позаботьтесь о своих детях!</p><p>Я посмотрела ему в лицо и закричала: </p><p>— Да, я сошла с ума, потому что ожидала чего-то хорошего от религиозного фанатика. Ты дурак! Если бы ваши женщины правильно воспитывали ваших детей, Пакистан был бы Швейцарией Ислама, и вы не оказались бы на пороге Запада, как нищие! — потом я ушла, бормоча что-то себе под нос по-арабски, на языке, который он не умел читать, не понимал, и просто повторял, как попугай. </p><p>— Меня расстраивает не твоя глупость, — сказала я, — мне жаль Америку, которая позволяет таким дуракам, как вы, загрязнять её.</p><p>У меня нет никаких надежд на мусульман, мужчин или женщин, которые живут на Западе. Они просто-напросто лицемеры. Они пытаются получить лучшее из обоих миров. Они живут и наслаждаются беззаботным западным образом жизни в полной мере, в то же время делая вид своим родственникам дома, что они благочестиво соблюдают учения Ислама и пытаются распространить и применить их на Западе.</p><p>В 2003 году, во время моего первого визита в Сирию после моей эмиграции, я встретил сирийскую леди, которая жила в Америке и чей визит в Сирию совпал с моим. Мы встретились на светском рауте, и ещё до того, как мы познакомились, я услышал, как она говорит группе женщин: «многие учёные и психологи в Соединённых Штатах нашли способ лечения расстройств настроения с помощью чтения Священного Корана». Она была осыпана вопросами со всех сторон и начала, без всяких оговорок, описывать им, что такое жизнь в Америке; как люди потеряли свою духовность и теперь управлялись своей жадностью и зависимостью от материальных вещей, как они искали смысл в жизни и начали находить его в учениях Ислама. Мусульмане такого рода представляют опасность не только в Соединённых Штатах, но и в странах их происхождения.</p><p>Люди в исламских странах переживают ужасную психологическую борьбу. Они ослеплены тем, что видят и слышат на Западе, и недовольны своим положением на родине. Однако в то же время под влиянием того, что они услышали от тех, кто уже уехал жить в западные страны, они путаются и колеблются между своей собственной культурой, которая измотала их, и западной культурой, которая осуждается теми мусульманами, которые живут под её флагом. Когда я присоединился к дискуссии и спросил её о её решении жить в американском обществе и почему она и её трое детей не вернулись, чтобы жить в своём собственном «духовном» обществе, она неодобрительно посмотрела на меня и коротко ответила, что, хотя она хочет вернуться в ближайшее время, политическая и экономическая ситуация на её родине мешает ей сделать это в настоящее время.</p><p>На этом месте я прервала разговор, убеждённая в невозможности прийти с ней к какому-либо логическому заключению. Я была свидетелем многих сцен и слышала много историй, которые воплощают эту борьбу, самые забавные из которых я все ещё помню с нескольких лет назад. Президент Каддафи изгнал группу молодых палестинцев из Ливии в знак протеста против соглашений, заключённых в Осло между палестинским и израильским правительствами. Палестинцы собрались на границе между Ливией и Египтом, ожидая, что Организация Объединённых Наций сжалится над ними и решит их проблему. В сцене, которую я помню, группа палестинцев протестовала против решения Каддафи, сжигая американский флаг, один из них размахивал горящим флагом. Логотип на его футболке гласил: «CHICAGO BULLS».</p><p>Женщины в мусульманских странах, изолированные от лицемерия своих сестёр, живущих на Западе, могут только наблюдать, чего достигли западные женщины, когда они реализовали свои права и свободы и получили образование, которое просветило их умы. Женщина в мусульманской стране вынуждена признать, что западная культура является плодом совместной работы мужчин и женщин в равной степени, и признать, что общества, унижающие и угнетающие половину своих членов, не смогут преуспеть ни на каком уровне и вообще добиться какого-либо прогресса. Освобождение этих женщин от их невежества является ключом к дверям, которые учение ислама плотно закрыло перед их лицами. Только тогда, когда нам удастся открыть эти двери, мы сделаем первый шаг к искоренению исламского терроризма.</p><p>Когда мусульманские женщины осознают разницу между решением и выбором, они смогут уважать свою свободу, а не прославлять своё рабство. Когда мы поднимаем вопрос о головном уборе, который скрывает мусульманских женщин от всего мира и воздвигает железный барьер между мужчинами и женщинами, живущими в одном обществе, эти женщины протестуют против того, что покрывать голову — это решение, которое они сами приняли, и что остальной мир должен уважать его. Это может быть их решение, но это определённо не их выбор. Именно страх связывает женщин в арабских странах с этими учениями.</p><p>Пророк Мухаммад сказал своему двоюродному брату Али в хадисе: «в ту ночь ангел взял меня на небеса, я прошёл мимо ада и увидел женщин, страдающих от всевозможных мучений, и заплакал при виде их, так велико было их мучение. Я видел женщину, повешенную за волосы, когда её мозг кипел, я видел женщину, повешенную за грудь, и я видел женщину с головой свиньи и телом осла. Я видел женщину в облике собаки с огнём, проникающим через её рот и выходящим из её ягодиц, когда ангелы били её по голове палкой пламени». Может ли голливудский режиссёр, специализирующийся на фильмах ужасов, наполненных пытками, представить себе более ужасный сценарий, чем этот? Как может мусульманская женщина отказываться закрывать голову, если она верит, что Бог повесит её за грудь, пошлёт огонь в рот и выведет его через зад? Она не может и не сможет освободиться от своего головного убора, пока не освободится от страха.</p><p> </p><p>Когда нам удастся освободить эту женщину из когтей её людоеда, она сможет освободиться от своего страха, и тогда она ещё раз взглянет на учения, которые лишили её человечности. Это один из аспектов проблемы. Другой аспект заключается в том, что если покрывание головы является вопросом личного решения со стороны мусульманских женщин, и мир должен уважать это, возникает вопрос: уважает ли ислам решение женщин, которые не покрывают свою голову? Почему мусульманские женщины могут ходить по улицам Лос-Анджелеса в паранджах, которые покрывают их с головы до ног, в то время как западные женщины, посещающие Саудовскую Аравию, должны носить паранджу, когда они выходят на публику?</p><p>Разве мусульманская женщина, которая отказывается покрывать голову, пользуется уважением в мусульманском обществе? Или она платит высокую цену за своё решение? Когда я два года назад посетила Сирию с моей американской подругой Джессикой, мы приплыли на небольшой остров недалеко от сирийского города Тартус. Вместе с нашим гидом, мужчиной лет двадцати пяти, мы начали исследовать переулки острова, которые были переполнены местными жителями и гостями. Джессика заметила: </p><p>— Здесь, на этом острове, больше женщин покрывают свои головы, чем в других сирийских городах.</p><p>Я повернулся к проводнику и спросил его: </p><p>— Все ли женщины здесь, на острове, покрывают свои головы? </p><p>— Да, если не считать нескольких проституток, — без колебаний ответил он. Его ответ был не более чем отражением реальности, с которой каждая женщина, живущая в мусульманском обществе, старается не сталкиваться. Это один из самых важных мотивов для ношения хиджаба. Женщина скорее закроет голову, чем будет приравнена к проститутке.</p><p>Когда я была студентом-медиком четвёртого курса, однажды на автобусной остановке возле больницы, где я проходила обучение, я увидела двух маленьких мальчиков лет шести и восьми. Каждый мальчик держал в руке маленькую птичку и выщипывал ей пёрышки. Птицы кричали от боли и пытаясь вырваться. Это зрелище расстроило меня, и я подошёл к мальчикам и мягко сказал: «Мальчики, вы не должны этого делать. Пожалуйста, перестаньте». Старший мальчик вперил в меня пронзительный взгляд, который, казалось, пронизывал каждую клеточку моего тела, и яростно сказал: «Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы ощипать птицу. А вот что плохо, так это то, что такая женщина, как ты, ходишь без головного убора. Иди и спрячься дома!».</p><p>Война с терроризмом должна начинаться с защиты мусульманских детей от учений, которые превращают их в людоедов. Давайте немного подумаем: тот факт, что восьмилетний мальчик видит правильное и неправильное в этих терминах — это проблема, которая требует рассмотрения. Что касается этого мальчика, то женщина, идущая по улице без головного убора, заслуживает уважения не больше, чем собака, которую нашли сорвавшейся с поводка. Этому мальчику не нужно ничего знать об этой женщине, и его не волнует тот факт, что она выдающаяся студентка-медик, когда он выносит ей приговор и объявляет проституткой, пока она не закроет голову. Тот факт, что этот мальчик совершенно не способен испытывать чувство вины за то, что он делает с маленькой птичкой, — это ещё одна проблема, которая должна вызвать наше беспокойство.</p><p>Мухаммед Атта не стал террористом в одночасье. Он не появился из ниоткуда и не родился под кустом крыжовника. Когда ему было восемь лет, он вполне мог выщипать пёрышки маленькой птичке без чувства вины, и его предположения относительно женщины без хиджаба были не более рациональны, чем резкое суждение маленького мальчика обо мне. Он родился в обществе, этику, учение и культуру которого усвоил. В самом раннем возрасте он, должно быть, читал стих из Корана, который гласит: «наказание тех, кто воюет против Аллаха и его посланника и всеми силами борется за зло по всей Земле, — это казнь, или распятие, или отсечение рук и ног с противоположных сторон» (5: 33). Мальчик, который узнает, что Бог отрезает людям руки и ноги с противоположных сторон, без колебаний ощиплет живую птицу и будет способен, когда вырастет, захватить самолёт, перевозящий «неверующих», или атаковать башню, полную этих «неверующих». Этот мальчик усвоит своего бога и однажды сам станет этим богом. К сожалению, эта идеологическая обработка молодёжи продолжается.</p><p>Около двух лет назад мечеть в Анахайме, округ Ориндж, штат Калифорния, провела детский конкурс на запоминание Корана с призами для победителей. Я был ошеломлена. Американское правительство подвергает свои войска опасности в Ираке и Афганистане на почве борьбы с терроризмом, однако все чаще и правительство Соединённых Штатов, и американский народ закрывают глаза на то, что американские дети впитывают терроризм прямо здесь, у себя дома. Через несколько недель после сентябрьских терактов Исламский центр в Лос-Анджелесе передал объединённому школьному округу Лос-Анджелеса сборник книг под названием «Значение Священного Корана», однако после срочной встречи между местными еврейскими и мусульманскими лидерами, книги были изъяты из школ и возвращены в Исламский центр, потому что некоторые из учений, которые они содержали, оскорбляли представителей других религиозных конфессий. «Лос-Анджелес Таймс» сообщила об этой истории 12 февраля 2002 года в статье, озаглавленной «новая версия заменит изъятый Коран».</p><p>В статье упоминается, что мистер Дафер Дахиль, глава фонда Умара ибн аль-Хаттаба, прислал по электронной почте ответ на «Таймс», в котором он написал: «цель нашего подарка состояла в том, чтобы способствовать большему пониманию ислама и мусульман в то время, когда заблуждения и интерес к исламу и мусульманам находятся на пике, а также предоставить преподавателям и студентам возможность использовать Коран наряду с Библией и священными писаниями других религий». Мистер Дахил уже извинился следующим образом: «мы не хотели задеть это чувство или причинить дискомфорт представителям других конфессий». Салам аль-Мараяти, пресс-секретарь Мусульманского совета по общественным делам, пояснил: «в интересах добросовестности и доброй воли, а также будучи чувствительными к проблемам людей, мы согласились, что книги не должны использоваться». Согласно статье «Лос-Анджелес Таймс», мистер аль-Мараяти и другие мусульмане на встрече согласились работать с должностными лицами школы, чтобы найти другую версию Корана как можно скорее.</p><p>Тогда, как и сейчас, меня переполняют вопросы о том, что произошло: какую ещё версию Корана они имеют в виду? Как бы мистер аль-Мараяти истолковал для нас в своей новой версии стих из Корана, процитированный на странице 148? Скажет ли он нашим детям, что этот стих больше не применим в наши дни? С тех пор я внимательно следил за новостями, но никогда не слышал, чтобы мистер аль-Мараяти сумел придумать другую версию. И я не знаю, сколько времени он имел в виду, когда сказал: «как можно скорее». В статье говорится, что встреча проходила за закрытыми дверями. Почему дебаты не состоялись публично? Объяснил ли мистер аль-Мараяти всем мусульманам, как здесь, так и в мусульманских странах, действительные причины, по которым эта версия книги была изъята из школ Лос-Анджелеса, и пытался ли он изъять её из школ по всему миру? То, что морально неприемлемо в Лос-Анджелесе, должно быть морально неприемлемо в других местах, даже на Ближнем Востоке, поскольку мораль не меняется в зависимости от времени или места. Почему мистер аль-Мараяти забрал книгу из школ Лос-Анджелеса, позволив другим раздавать её в качестве приза мусульманским детям, которые преуспели в запоминании её в исламской школе, связанной с мечетью в Анахайме?</p><p>К сожалению, это не единственный случай, когда мусульманин говорит одно слово англоязычной аудитории и совсем другое — арабоязычной. После нападения 11 сентября было проведено учебное мероприятие, на котором главным и единственным оратором был общественный оратор из мусульманской общины. После того, как он закончил говорить, присутствующие начали задавать вопросы, и я спросила его: «Доктор, вы верите, что исламские книги, которые мы имеем, будут способствовать созданию мирного и ненасильственного поколения?». Говоривший прекрасно знал, кто я такая, и не мог не знать, кто я такая, поэтому он ответил: «Ни в коем случае!» — намекая на то, что исламские книги нужно переделывать или рассматривать более внимательно. Однако, когда издатель одной из лос-анджелесских газет на арабском языке спросил, можно ли цитировать его ответы слово в слово, он возразил. Я слышал, как он сказал: «Нет, не делайте этого, но я не возражаю против того, чтобы вы написали: некоторые из этих книг требуют повторного изучения». Издатель пытался получить согласие оратора, прежде чем напечатать свои взгляды, потому что в глубине души он понимал, что то, что оратор сказал на частном форуме, отличается от того, что он был готов сказать публично.</p><p>Почему страны Запада позволяют мусульманам, живущим среди них, притворяться умеренными, когда они говорят на западных языках, но не критикуют их за радикальные исламские взгляды, когда они обращаются к мусульманскому миру на своих родных языках? Эта история — лишь верхушка айсберга, олицетворяющего растущую исламизацию Запада и, особенно, Соединённых Штатов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ислам — это запечатанная колба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ислам — это запечатанная колба. Его пробка не допускает вентиляции. Чтобы обезопасить себя и гарантировать своё дальнейшее выживание, эта идеологическая система держит свой народ в железных тисках и создала деспотические отношения между обществом и индивидом. Индивид не имеет ни свободы в своём обществе, ни личной жизни. Он вынужден подчиняться своему обществу и лишён возможности выражать своё мнение, особенно когда это мнение не является преобладающим. Ислам лишил своих последователей самой основной формы свободы — свободы самовыражения. И это убило их желание наслаждаться этой свободой. Чтобы обеспечить свой контроль над индивидом, она вмешивался во все аспекты его жизни, большие и малые, и планировала ё для него в каждом конкретном случае. Она контролирует каждую его деятельность и регулирует самые интимные моменты его жизни — вплоть до того, что приказывает ему ставить левую ногу перед правой, когда он входит в туалет.</p><p>Отношения между индивидами внутри этого общества организованы таким образом, что каждый его член становится одновременно господином и рабом. В отношениях с теми, кто слабее его, он хозяин; когда другой человек сильнее, он раб. Природа отношений между богом и человеком в исламе ничем не отличается от отношений между правителем и его подданными, между мужем и женой, между отцом и сыном, между господином и рабом. Это гнетущие отношения, которые не допускают никаких отклонений от границ дозволенного верховной властью. Женщина — собственность мужчины, ребёнок — собственность его отца, раб — собственность его господина, а работник — собственность его работодателя. Все это — собственность правителя, который правит по божественному указу.</p><p>До тех пор, пока раб продолжает признавать права своего господина и отказывается нарушать их святость, этот угнетающий порядок клевания будет существовать и сохраняться. Все социальные институты мусульманского общества основаны на угнетающих собственнических отношениях. Мусульманское общество было рабовладельческим обществом с тех пор, как оно возникло, и остаётся таковым до сих пор. Исследователю или правозащитнику достаточно жить в мусульманском обществе, чтобы убедиться в этом. Если он это сделает, то полностью ощутит природу отношений, которые создают ткань этого общества. Когда вы наблюдаете, как люди в мусульманском обществе относятся друг к другу — даже в отношениях тет-а-тет — вы видите хозяина и раба. Простое наблюдение позволит вам наблюдать за тем, что происходит между двумя сторонами.</p><p>Человеческий разум запрограммирован на чувство неполноценности или превосходства в соответствии с статусом каждой из сторон. Когда встречаются две партии, каждая из них каким-то неуловимым образом распознает, какая из них сильнее. Более слабая сторона сбрасывает все свои карты, в то время как более сильная берёт контроль и начинает навязывать свои условия. В мусульманском обществе очень немногие отношения основаны на взаимном уважении. Даже на уровне личной дружбы каждая сторона хорошо знает слабые и сильные стороны другой стороны. Когда встречаются два человека, каждый из них простым расчётом распознает, кто из них сильнее, и каждый, естественно, склоняется к тому, чтобы играть роль либо господина, либо раба.</p><p>Я даже убедилась в этом, когда наблюдал за поведением людей на общественных собраниях. Такой-то встречается с таким-то, и каждый из них уже через несколько минут после встречи знает, чем занимается другой, кто его семья, насколько он обеспечен и к какой религиозной конфессии или племени он принадлежит. Эта первая встреча определяет, как каждый из них будет вести себя по отношению к другому. Как бы ни была мала разница между двумя сторонами, одна всегда будет доминировать, в то время как другая подчиняется, не прибегая к полумерам.</p><p>Человек может быть хозяином в одних отношениях и рабом в других. Сила другой стороны в отношениях определяет, какую из двух ролей он играет. Один из моих родственников работал помощником высокопоставленного офицера сирийской разведки. Когда я пришла навестить его в его офисе, я могла наблюдать его поведение воочию. В течение нескольких минут я видела, как он играет роль верховного господина и жалкого раба. Когда зазвонил телефон, и он понял, что его начальник на линии, он поднялся на ноги и сделал знак другим людям в своём кабинете, чтобы они замолчали. Он начал потеть, когда сказал: «Да, сэр. Ты отдаёшь приказы, а я твой верный слуга. Я выполню все ваши распоряжения до последней буквы и подробно проинформирую вас обо всех деталях». Положив трубку, он повернулся к человеку, стоявшему в дверях кабинета, и крикнул ему: «Слушай, сукин сын, я посылаю тебя на задание, и ты выполнишь его до конца. Если вы этого не сделаете, это будет чёрный день для вас!». Человек ответил: «Да, сэр! Ты отдаёшь приказы, а я твой верный слуга».  Хотя можно было бы представить, что подобный инцидент происходит в разведывательном аппарате в любой точке мира, он действительно воплощает реальность мусульманских обществ. Любой, кто читает мусульманскую историю в том виде, в каком она изложена в арабских источниках, осознает угнетающий характер взаимоотношений между любыми двумя сторонами в этом обществе.</p><p>В течение нескольких месяцев после вступления американской армии в Ирак я следил за новостями как в американской, так и в арабской прессе. В одном из репортажей о ситуации в Ираке я прочла интервью в «Лос-Анджелес Таймс» с американским солдатом. «Я вообще не понимаю иракцев, — сказал он в статье, — люди приходят, чтобы устроиться на работу. Я делаю все возможное, чтобы помочь им встать в очередь, но они толпятся вокруг не организованно и не следуют инструкциям. Но когда появляется иракский солдат и бьёт их палкой, они ждут своей очереди как следует. Я не могу понять, как они думают! Единственное аргумент, который они понимают, — это применение силы». Да, действительно, каждое взаимодействие требует сильной и слабой стороны, чтобы регулировать отношения.</p><p>Когда вы спокойно говорите с мусульманином, он воспринимает вас как слабого. Американская поговорка «говори тихо и держи большую палку», к сожалению, бесполезна, когда имеешь дело с мусульманами. Было бы более уместно сказать (до тех пор, пока мы не сможем изменить этот образ мышления): «говорите убедительно и носите большую палку»; в противном случае вы будете более слабой стороной и проигравшей стороной. Демократия не может распространяться в подобных обществах, пока люди, живущие в них, не будут перевоспитаны, ибо они не могут функционировать, если не играют роль господина или раба. Люди в этих обществах, которые всегда готовы взять на себя ту или иную роль, должны научиться функционировать как человеческие существа, не порабощая себя или кого-то ещё. Они должны усвоить, что в надлежащих отношениях каждая сторона уважает другую, признает права и обязанности другой стороны, воздерживается от посягательств на права другой стороны и не пытается уклониться от требований взаимной ответственности.</p><p>Мухаммед, чтобы навязать свою власть, сеял беспокойство в сердцах своих последователей, связывая послушание богу с послушанием самому себе. Затем он добавил третью сторону к этой «святой двойственности» в виде правителя, через которого он мог контролировать остальную часть своей паствы.</p><p>Мухаммад понимал, что правитель является связующим звеном между ним и народом, и поэтому сосредоточился на необходимости повиноваться правителю, сказав в хадисе: «кто повинуется мне, тот повинуется богу, а кто повинуется моему эмиру, тот повинуется мне. Всякий, кто не повинуется мне, не повинуется богу, и тот, кто не повинуется моему эмиру, не повинуется мне». В подтверждение этого с вершины горы скатился стих следующего содержания: «Повинуйтесь Аллаху и апостолу и тем, кто имеет власть среди вас» (4: 59) «те, кто имеет власть среди вас», согласно трудам коранической экзегезы, «ваши правители».</p><p>Чтобы мусульмане повиновались своим правителям беспрекословно и безоговорочно, Мухаммад сказал им в хадисе: «повинуйтесь своему эмиру, даже если он высечет вас и заберёт вашу собственность». Опасаясь, что некоторые мусульмане восстанут против такого беспрекословного повиновения, он оправдал это, сказав в другом хадисе: «если правитель выносит решение после глубокого размышления и его решение является правильным, он вознаграждается дважды. Если он выносит суждение после глубокого обдумывания и его решение оказывается неверным, он получает единовременное вознаграждение».</p><p>Мухаммед пытался убедить мусульман, что правитель проводит время в размышлениях и приходит к решению только после глубоких раздумий. Его решение могло быть правильным или неправильным, но, как бы то ни было, бог вознаградит его, потому что он принял решение, которое, по его твёрдому убеждению, лучше всего отвечало мусульманским интересам. Когда он принимал правильное решение, бог воздавал ему вдвойне, а когда он принимал неправильное, он давал ему одно воздаяние.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Саддам Хусейн опалил курдов Северного Ирака химическими веществами и уничтожил шиитов на юге, он не совершил никакого преступления по мусульманским религиозным законам. Согласно шариату, он, как правитель, долго размышлял, прежде чем принять решение о сожжении и истреблении. Его единственным наказанием по закону Мухаммеда было то, что бог воздал ему только один раз. То есть, если он принял неверное решение — но кто может сказать наверняка? Возможно, в интересах ислама и мусульман было сжечь и истребить иракских курдов. Никогда в истории ислама мусульманский священнослужитель не протестовал против действий мусульманского правителя из-за полной веры в то, что повиновение правителю является продолжением повиновения богу и его пророку. Есть только одно исключение: мусульманский священнослужитель одной конфессии может протестовать против действий правителя, принадлежащего к другой конфессии.</p><p>Как мусульманин может вырваться из рук своего правителя, если он полностью убеждён в необходимости повиноваться ему? Как он может протестовать против этого послушания, которое представляет собой послушание своему пророку и, следовательно, своему богу? Он не может.</p><p>Ислам — это действительно деспотический режим. Так было с самого начала и остаётся таковым по сей день.</p><p>Есть ли отношения, более характерные для самых уродливых форм рабства, чем отношения между правителем и народом, которого он порет и чьи деньги крадёт, в то время как сами они не имеют права протестовать против его поведения? Правитель действует по божественному указу, и народ повинуется ему по божественному указу. Соединённые Штаты не создавали диктатуры в мусульманском мире. Я не сомневаюсь, что она поддерживала некоторые из самых деспотических мусульманских режимов, таких как режим Саддама Хусейна, но она не породила его. Саддам Хусейн был зачат в утробе исламской культуры. Он был порождён мусульманским народом, который создаёт своих вождей в соответствии с мусульманским религиозным законом и в соответствии с учителем, которого они требуют. Ни один правитель в мире не может угнетать свой народ, если он образовательно, культурно, умственно и психологически не подготовлен к угнетению. В мусульманском доме угнетение начинается, как только ребёнок впервые видит свет, и процесс аккультурации продолжается в течение всей жизни до такой степени, что, если субъект столкнётся лицом к лицу со своим правителем, он будет подавлен до такой степени, что совершенно не сможет функционировать.</p><p>В исламе дети — это собственность, а не ответственность. Ислам определяет отношения между ребёнком и родителями и подчёркивает необходимость слепого повиновения им. Отношения мальчика с отцом отражаются на его отношениях со всеми другими взрослыми в его окружении. Он берет эти отношения с собой из своего дома на улицу, в мечеть, школу и все другие учреждения своего общества и использует их для построения подобных отношений, в которых он считает себя обязанным повиноваться кому-нибудь старше или важнее его самого.</p><p>Ребёнок — раб своего учителя, своего соседа и своих родственников, а когда он вырастает, он становится рабом своего босса и всех других авторитетных фигур в своём окружении. Сознательно и бессознательно он принимает это рабство, которое представляет собой повиновение богу, его пророку и тем, кто имеет власть над ним. Мальчик уходит из дома и идёт в школу угнетённым и лишённым элементарной способности протестовать или просто сказать «нет». В школе он каждый день слышит то, что слышал дома: что бог повелел, чтобы родители и те, кто у власти, повиновались ему, и он ведёт себя так, как он научился делать дома. Все, что он узнает, внушается ему таким образом, что не допускает никаких сомнений, которые могут содержать даже намёк на угрозу законности этого послушания. Ислам заботится об ответственности отцов за своих сыновей только там, где речь идёт о религиозных обязательствах и обязанностях. Мухаммад сказал в хадисе: «Научи своих детей молиться в возрасте семи лет и бей их, если они не будут молиться в возрасте десяти лет».</p><p>Здесь мы снова видим гнетущее отношение, проявляющееся даже между человеком и богом: если человек не молится добровольно, его нужно заставить молиться! У меня есть друг-мусульманин иранец, который живёт здесь, в Соединённых Штатах. Он страдает от тяжёлой депрессии и ряда других психологических расстройств, которые ни одно из доступных в настоящее время методов лечения не может облегчить. Однажды он обсуждал со мной эти вопросы и сказал мне: «моё детство все ещё преследует меня. Когда мне было семь лет, отец будил меня в пять утра на утреннюю молитву. У нас не было ванной, и он часто заставлял меня выходить на улицу при минусовой температуре, чтобы совершить ритуальное омовение в воде колодца рядом с нашим домом. Помню, однажды я просто окунул руки в ведро с водой, которое вытащил со дна колодца, а потом побежал к дому, пытаясь убедить отца, что я умылся, как предписано, но он наблюдал за мной из окна. Он взял свой кожаный ремень и безжалостно избил меня, а моя мать смотрела издали и плакала, потому что я так громко кричал».</p><p>Мой иранский друг продолжал: «Я ненавижу бога больше, чем своего отца. Мой отец и я — жертвы преступника по имени Аллах».</p><p>Саддам Хусейн тоже был его жертвой.</p><p>Разве Саддам Хусейн не был полностью убеждён, что он олицетворяет бога и его пророка на земле? Разве он не верил, что курды и шииты должны быть уничтожены, потому что они не повиновались ему, хотя бог приказал им повиноваться своему правителю? Почему мы должны судить Саддама Хусейна, прежде чем судить этого «бога»? Почему Саддам должен страдать в тюрьме, в то время как этот «бог» сидит на свободе на вершине горы в нашей деревне, ожидая, чтобы наброситься на свою следующую жертву? Мусульмане обвинили Соединённые Штаты в поддержке диктатур в своих странах, и, чтобы отстоять свою позицию и отказаться от своей вины, Америка решила свергнуть трон Саддама Хусейна. Но хотя трон уже отошёл, цель так и не была достигнута, и иракский народ все ещё погружен в кошмар этого «бога», который приказывает ему повиноваться своим лидерам. Америка просчиталась, и теперь неизбежен вопрос: может ли она что-нибудь сделать для исправления политической ситуации?</p><p>Ответ заключается не только в том, что Америка может, но и в том, что она должна! Я не говорю здесь о политических или военных аспектах — я не политик и ничего не знаю о военных ограничениях. Но я твёрдо убеждена, что в интересах Америки восстановить равновесие, по крайней мере в том, что касается требований науки о поведении и психическом здоровье. Если Америка намеревалась использовать свою войну в Ираке для распространения демократии по всему арабскому миру, чтобы загладить вину за поддержку диктатур там, мы должны задать следующий вопрос: как мы можем надеяться навязать демократию людям, которые в течение последних четырнадцати столетий верили, что они обязаны повиноваться своим правителям, даже если эти правители постоянно нарушают их права? То, что мы видим в Ираке, к сожалению, даёт нам ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>Ибо этот кризис не связан с демократическим лидером. Это кризис нации и религиозного закона, чьи декреты и учения проникли в извилины мозга и отпечатались в генах людей этой нации. Здесь возникает ещё один вопрос: каково решение и какой выбор у Америки в её войне в Ираке? Ответ, не вдаваясь в детали, довольно прост: единственный вариант, который у него есть, — это лишить этого людоеда его власти! Освободите духовенство от их людоеда, освободите правителя духовенства, освободите мужчин от их правителя, освободите женщин от мужчин, освободите раба от его господина — короче говоря, освободите людей от их страха! Какая свобода может быть у человека, который поклоняется людоеду? Если Соединённые Штаты хотят освободить мусульман от диктатуры своих правителей, они должны прежде всего стремиться освободить их от диктатуры их людоеда.</p><p>Чтобы освободить мусульман от их страхов, потребуется больше, чем любая армия и военно-морской флот страны. Он будет нуждаться в услугах своих медицинских и научных лабораторий и своих экспертов по поведенческим наукам, социальной психологии и социологии. Все, от популярных психологов, таких как доктор Уэйн Дайер и Доктор Фил Макгроу, до исследователей, работающих в колледжах и университетах, должны быть привлечены к работе над способами избавления мусульманского народа от их людоедов. Этим экспертам по поведенческой науке и психологии придётся, в своих предложениях, стремиться к научной и этической точности, выбрасывая политкорректность в окно.</p><p> </p><p>Многие психологи и специалисты по поведенческим наукам в Соединённых Штатах изучали, как на поведение детей влияет насилие, которое они видят по телевизору, и обнаружили корреляцию между ними. Однако, из моего близкого наблюдения за тем, что многие из них предпочитают учиться, и я обнаружил, что у них нет такого же желания исследовать природу взаимосвязи между насилием и чтением.</p><p>Что бы ни говорили в прошлом и что бы ни говорили в будущем о роли телевидения в формировании убеждений человека, я не верю, что оно играло или будет играть такую важную роль, как книги. И это ещё более верно, когда речь идёт о книге религиозной и когда она является единственным источником знаний для людей, ослеплённых её чтением. Не может быть никаких сомнений в том, что насилие среди детей в Америке или любом другом западном обществе является чрезвычайно опасным явлением, заслуживающим изучения и самого серьёзного рассмотрения. Но ни в одном обществе, где она встречается, она не представляет опасности, сравнимой с угрозой исламского терроризма. Америка и весь цивилизованный мир должны будут уделять больше внимания этому явлению, изучая причины его возникновения и способы борьбы с ним, чтобы защитить весь мир, включая самих мусульман.</p><p>Арабское наследие должно быть приобретено из арабских книг. Я говорю «араб», а не «мусульманин», чтобы убедиться, что студент будет читать первоисточники ислама. Ибо если исследователь имеет дело с исламом в том виде, в каком он представлен в мусульманских трудах на языках, отличных от арабского, он может не преуспеть в достижении истины. Я говорю это, хотя сам никогда не читал подобных книг, но моё близкое знакомство со многими неарабскими мусульманами и чтение английских переводов Корана привели меня к этому убеждению. Моя жизнь в Соединённых Штатах привела меня к профессиональному и социальному контакту со многими мусульманами, которые не являются арабами, и эти отношения позволили мне глубоко проникнуть в их понимание ислама и степень их знания его учений. Я пришла к убеждению, что существует большая разница между арабскими и неарабскими мусульманами.</p><p>Коран — это арабская книга, и ислам запретил её перевод на любой другой язык. Это означает, что многие мусульмане, не говорящие на арабском языке, читают арабский текст, не научившись понимать арабский язык. Они произносят слова Корана, не понимая их смысла; для них это просто тарабарщина. В других случаях они читают Коран на арабском языке, транслитерированном в их собственный алфавит, как когда американец произносит слово медресе, транслитерированное в латинские буквы, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что это слово означает по-арабски. Хотя Коран был переведён на другие языки, эти переводы не являются полностью верными, и ислам, как я уже упоминал выше, запрещает перевод Корана. Из-за этого запрета переводчики называют свою работу «английским переводом смысла Корана. Естественно, в своей работе они стараются донести смысл с величайшей политкорректностью.</p><p>Когда Вы читаете Коран на английском или любом другом языке, вы читаете не буквальный перевод, а, скорее, смысл, который переводчик хочет передать тексту. Не все арабские труды посвящённые жизни, поведению и мыслям Мухаммеда были переведены на языки, на которых говорят неарабские мусульмане, и те переводы, которые существуют, не соответствуют оригиналу. Работы были сокращены, а переводы адаптированы в соответствии с тем, что переводчик считает морально приемлемым. Однажды моя работа свела меня с тремя врачами-мусульманками неарабского происхождения. Наша работа требовала, чтобы мы проводили вместе долгие часы, и они перемежались многочисленными дискуссиями об исламе и его учениях. Я был поражена фактами, которые узнал в ходе этих бесед.</p><p>Их знание исламского учения было не только ограниченным, но и сильно отличалось от моего собственного. Они выросли в религиозной среде, более фанатичной и замкнутой, чем моя. Неарабские мусульмане молятся на арабском языке, не понимая его. Они повторяют слова по-попугайски. Это также происходит, когда они читают Коран. У меня нет ни малейшего сомнения в том, что многие христиане, живущие в арабском мире, знают об Исламе гораздо больше, чем неарабские мусульмане. Более того, христиане, живущие в арабских странах, находятся под большим духовным и интеллектуальным влиянием мусульманской культуры, чем неарабские мусульмане.</p><p>Это в значительной степени объясняет, почему исламский терроризм является продуктом арабской глубинки. Арабские мусульмане имеют более глубокое понимание Корана, а также жизни и высказываний пророка Мухаммеда и того, что было написано о нем. В результате они были более подвержены применению исламских учений, чем неарабские мусульмане. Когда арабо-говорящий мусульманин молится, он понимает, что означает молитва, в то время как Неарабский мусульманин повторяет молитву, не понимая её.</p><p>Мусульманин молится пять раз в день, и каждый раз он повторяет «Фатиху», первый стих Корана, несколько раз. Этот стих описывает христиан как «заблудших», а иудеев — как «навлёкших на себя гнев». Мы видим из этого, что мусульмане по нескольку раз в течение одной молитвы, которую они повторяют пять раз в день, проклинают христиан и евреев. Неарабские мусульмане не знают, что они проклинают христиан и евреев, потому что они молятся на арабском языке, не понимая, что они говорят. Это означает, что количество ненависти, которое они впитывают из своих молитв, меньше, чем у арабских мусульман, которые осознают то, что они говорят.</p><p>Большинство неарабских мусульман, которых я встречал в Соединённых Штатах, не знают значения этого стиха, который они повторяют десятки раз ежедневно в своих молитвах. Однако если бы вы спросили арабского мальчика в первый год начальной школы, что это значит, он сказал бы вам, что христиане — это те, кто сбился с пути, а евреи — это те, кто навлёк на себя гнев божий. Терроризм родился в арабском мире и распространился из Саудовской Аравии в другие мусульманские страны при идеологической и финансовой поддержке арабов. Исламским терроризмом руководят арабы, а те неарабы, которые стремятся к лидерству, обучаются у арабов.</p><p>Афганцы славятся тем, что говорят: «мы живём в мире только тогда, когда мы воюем». Эта тенденция к раздорам глубоко проникла в афганскую культуру, возможно, из-за племенного характера афганского общества. Но они не стали источником мировой исламской террористической активности, пока не вступили в катастрофический контакт с арабскими моджахедами, которые принесли с собой террористическую философию и арабские деньги. Когда я обсуждал этот вопрос с Иршад Манджи, автором книги «проблемы с Исламом сегодня», который имеет мусульманское индийское происхождение, ей не понравилась эта идея, и она раздражённо спросила меня: так я должен понимать из того, что вы говорите, что неарабские мусульмане менее исламские, чем арабские мусульмане?».</p><p>Я сразу же ответила: «Нет, они меньше повреждены».</p><p>Неарабские мусульмане не менее исламисты, чем арабские мусульмане, если критериями являются вера и преданность своей религии. Но если мы измерим степень их приверженности исламу по степени умственного и психологического ущерба, который они понесли от его учения, то они будут менее исламскими. Ибо неарабские мусульмане, вообще говоря, не погружаются так глубоко в трясину этих жестоких учений, как это делают арабские мусульмане. Я не пытаюсь отрицать, что есть неарабские мусульмане, которые лучше знакомы с учениями ислама и более ревностно их применяют, чем многие арабские мусульмане: я просто пытаюсь дать понять, что в подавляющем большинстве случаев исламские учения проникли в сознание арабских мусульман гораздо глубже, чем они проникли в сознание неарабских мусульман. Этот факт необходимо учитывать при разработке стратегии борьбы с исламским терроризмом. Хотя арабские мусульмане составляют не более 20 процентов мирового мусульманского населения, Реформация ислама может произойти только через них. Реформация арабского ислама намного сложнее, чем Реформация неарабских мусульман, но она более важна, поскольку они являются источником населения. Эта задача должна быть выполнена до того, как арабское финансирование «арабизирует» ислам во всём мире, как это было в Афганистане.</p><p>Я возвращаюсь здесь к более раннему пункту: необходимости изучения терроризма как феномена в лабораториях поведенческой психологии, чтобы обнаружить связь между насилием и чтением. Мусульманская культура с самого своего арабского начала канонизировала насилие на всех уровнях. Язык — это средство, с помощью которого культура навязывает себя, а члены сообщества — это языковой продукт, а, следовательно, и культурный продукт.</p><p>Я не специалист по лингвистике, но считаю, что каждый язык в мире содержит выражения и термины, достаточные для того, чтобы носители этого языка понимали друг друга и выражали себя. Каждый язык содержит положительные и отрицательные выражения. Мусульманская культура использует язык таким образом, что фокусируется на негативных выражениях, и таким образом помогает создавать людей с негативным отношением. Это сразу же становится очевидным для любого, кто читает Коран или изречения Пророка с точки зрения лингвистического исследователя.<br/>Давайте возьмём главу из Корана, прочитаем её и просеем её фразы. Если мы возьмём «Корова» (2:1-286), самую длинную главу, что мы найдём? «Они были неверующими... они не верят... великое мучение... они обманывают Бога... в их сердце болезнь... они лгут... они-растлители .. это они — глупцы... в их тирании... они не были правильно руководимы... Бог отнял у них свет... глухие, немые и слепые... отнимает у них зрение... страшатся огня... нарушают Божий Завет... отказываются верить в Бога... прольют кровь... Сатана заставил их пасть... предназначенный для огня... бойтесь меня... великое испытание от Господа... мы потопили людей фараона... вы неправы... удар молнии поразил тебя... гнев Божий... вы были бы среди погибших... ваши сердца стали твёрдыми, как скала... горе тем... унизительное наказание... вы беззаконники...  и т. д. Более того, слово «убить» и его производные встречаются по меньшей мере двадцать пять раз в течение этой главы, которая занимает не более пятидесяти страниц.</p><p>Если мы не будем обращать внимания на позитивное содержание Корана и цели, в которых используются негативные концепции, то все ещё остаётся языковой стиль, который преобладает в исламских учениях и который способствовал созданию негативной склонной к насилию личности даже в её самых позитивных установках. Если бы специалист по поведенческой науке изучал нормальную беседу, которую ведут арабы-мусульмане, он был бы удивлён негативными терминами, в которых ведётся такая беседа. Когда араб-мусульманин хочет сказать вам, что сегодня прекрасный день, он обычно говорит: «вчера погода была хуже, чем сегодня». Коран, мягко говоря, печально лишён положительных терминов, которые мягко падают на слух. Например, в следующем стихе Корана из упомянутой выше главы мы читаем: «есть болезнь в их сердцах, которую Бог увеличил; они будут сурово наказаны за свою ложь» (2:10). Мусульманин может возразить на мои комментарии, сказав: «но в этом стихе Бог пытается продемонстрировать важность правдивости как добродетели, подчёркивая наказание за ложь. Мой ответ таков: «разве Бог не может использовать более позитивный язык, чтобы продемонстрировать важность правдивости?».</p><p>Ислам запрещает ростовщичество. Если мы обратимся к хадисам Мухаммеда, которые подтверждают этот запрет, что мы найдём? «Тот, кто занимается ростовщичеством, подобен тому, кто совокупляется со своей матерью». «Тот, кто занимается ростовщичеством, подобен тому, кто прелюбодействует тридцать три раза». «Тот, кто занимается ростовщичеством, подобен тому, кто проглатывает змею». «Тот, кто занимается ростовщичеством, будет воскрешён как безумец в день суда и будет блуждать в смятении, как Сатана». Я смотрю на язык, используемый здесь, и спрашиваю себя, как можно сформировать психологически, морально и психически здорового человека при помощи таких слов и выражений. Являются ли такие выражения, как «совокупляется со своей матерью», «прелюбодействует», «глотает змею» и «безумец, который блуждает в смятении, как Сатана», абсолютно необходимыми для того, чтобы донести до нас, что ростовщичество запрещено?</p><p>Мусульмане — неизменный продукт того, что они читают. Они отрицательные люди, и их негативизм отражается во всех их жизненных установках. В самолёте, летевшем из Аммана в Нью-Йорк, я коротала время, листая книгу, которую позаимствовал у сидевшей рядом со мной арабской дамы. Книга называлась «Арабские любовники» и повествовала о любви и страсти арабов в первые века мусульманской эры. Это была книга среднего размера с крупным шрифтом, и я ожидала, что она будет содержать изысканные рассказы на прекрасном языке, которые я с удовольствием прочитаю. Но вместо этого меня отвлекла частота, с которой произносилась фраза «затем он выхватил меч и отрубил голову своему сопернику»: я был удивлена, обнаружив, что она появилась двадцать пять раз на первых шестидесяти страницах. Если это верно в отношении книги, в которой мусульмане говорят о любви и страсти, то можно только представить, что происходит, когда они говорят о джихаде и о необходимости защищать религию Бога и поддерживать его авторитет! Язык насилия и раздоров распространился на все сферы жизни арабского мусульманского мира. Учебник арифметики в Ираке Саддама Хусейна задал следующий вопрос ученикам начальных классов третьего класса: «наши храбрые солдаты убили 1500 членов вражеских иранских сил, ранили 1800 других и взяли в плен 150 человек. Каковы были общие потери противника, включая убитых, раненых и пленных?». А можно ли учить арифметике третьеклассников без учёта количества тел?</p><p>Во время арабо-израильской войны 1973 года марокканская военная часть сражалась бок о бок с сирийскими войсками. После войны распространились слухи о героизме, проявленном марокканскими солдатами; однако это была просто ложь, придуманная сирийцами, чтобы показать свою признательность за участие марокканцев в войне. Учителя классов всех возрастов были полны похвал в своём описании их героизма нам, ученикам. Я помню, как наш учитель религиозного воспитания подробно рассказывал о героических подвигах этой воинской части и как он утверждал, что видел, как один из её членов носил в кармане большое количество пальцев, ушей, языков и глаз, которые были сняты с тел израильских солдат, убитых на войне. Мы радостно аплодировали нашим учителям, когда они описывали нам эти «доблестные деяния».</p><p>Некоторые люди обвиняют Голливуд в том, что он привносит все больше насилия в нашу культуру. Ну, я не верю, что американская киноиндустрия, сосредоточенная в Голливуде, когда-либо, в течение всей своей истории, преуспела в воспроизведении хотя бы части насилия, воплощённого в мусульманском арабском наследии. Существует разница между ребёнком, который видит жестокий фильм по телевизору, и ребёнком, который слышит об этом от своего учителя или видит, что насилие происходит вокруг него в повседневной жизни. Все аспекты жизни в мусульманских обществах отражают культуру насилия и негативное влияние погружения в язык, полный негативных слов и насильственных выражений.</p><p>Исламская культура призывает к насилию. В большинстве случаев он делает это открыто, в других — незаметно. Ранее я подробно говорила о предпосылках, на которых возник ислам: засушливая окружающая среда со скудными ресурсами, повседневная жизнь, окутанная страхом перед неизвестностью, жители которой зависели от набегов как средства выживания. Преобладающей философией в этой среде была философия «убей или будешь убит». Ислам принял язык этой среды, присвоил её негативность и насилие, а затем приступил к их легитимации и канонизации.</p><p>Бог, как описано в Коране, обладает свойствами людей, которые были продуктом этой среды. Он сильно взвинчен, вспыльчив по темпераменту, лишён дальновидности, капризен, боится быть ослушанным или отвергнутым. Его страх отражается в природе его приказов, и он нападает без пощады. Он жестоко мстит тем, кто восстаёт против него, и призывает людей защищать его, как будто он сам не в состоянии защитить себя. Он обещает тем, кто повинуется ему, рай, текущий реками и изобилующий плодами, и угрожает тем, кто восстаёт против него, адом, где их кожа будет содрана огнём, только чтобы быть заменённой, чтобы быть содранной снова. В Коране сказано: «тех, кто отрицает наши откровения, мы сожжём в адском огне. Как только их кожа будут сожжена, мы дадим им другую кожу» (4:56). Однажды я слышал, как мусульманский шейх объяснял этот стих слушателю и продолжал: «когда они спрашивают тебя о горах, скажи: «Господь мой сокрушит их» (20: 105). Я чуть не рвала на себе волосы от ярости, слушая, как он разглагольствует о Божьей способности разрушать и опустошать, да так, что казалось, будто он говорит об опустошении Саддамом Хусейном курдов и шиитов в Ираке.</p><p>В Коране нет различия между понятиями «сила» и «власть». Это смешивает их странным образом, и сила Бога проявляется только как способность использовать силу. В чем же реальная разница между этими двумя понятиями? Человек обладает властью, когда он может делать то, что необходимо, мирным образом, соответствующим обстоятельствам. Он прибегнет к силе только тогда, когда будет бессилен. Другими словами, власть олицетворяет мир, а сила — насилие.</p><p>Арабы, жившие в среде, породившей ислам, были бессильны перед вызовами, которые представляла эта среда, угрожавшая их жизни и благосостоянию. Поскольку они чувствовали себя настолько беспомощными, они чувствовали потребность в силе и создали бога, который мог бы удовлетворить эту потребность. Когда арабский самец утратил свою силу, он почувствовал потребность в могущественном боге. И поэтому он создал могущественного бога по образу своей нужды — но этот бог не был могущественным. Могущественный бог, как и могущественная личность, правит своим престолом и своим царством в любви, мире, сострадании и милосердии, а не посредством убийства, непреклонности и внутренней борьбы. Могущественный бог не боится, что его авторитет или миссия будут подорваны восстанием, и не прибегает к насилию, чтобы защитить эту власть. Вот в чем разница между мусульманским богом и настоящим богом, если он вообще существует! Бог ислама использует силу, но у него нет власти.</p><p>Давайте рассмотрим следующий стих из Корана: «Пророк, поднимай верных к оружию. Если среди вас будет двадцать стойких мужей, то они победят двести; а если будет сто, то они разгромят тысячу неверующих, ибо они лишены разума (8:65). Когда Бог побуждает своих последователей к битве? Он делает это только тогда, когда не может распространить своё послание мирными средствами. По мере того как люди усваивают своего бога, они побуждают других к борьбе, когда они теряют свою силу и не могут мирными методами выполнить то, что должно быть сделано. Так что сила-единственная альтернатива власти! Пока у человека есть власть, он не нуждается в силе. Предполагается, что знание, будь то религиозное, научное или философское, вооружает нас силой, а не позволяет применять силу. Понятия, религиозные или нет, могут защитить себя сами, и те, кто в них верит, не нуждаются в защите.</p><p>Как я писал ранее, среди атрибутов, которыми Ислам наделяет Бога, есть такие, как «Вредитель», «Мститель», «Принуждающий», «Защитник» и «Властный». Для любого, кто исследует их, эти качества кажутся своего рода дарованными только тому, кто потерял свою силу и прибегает к силе, чтобы выполнить то, что он должен сделать. Сирийский писатель Набиль Файяд говорит: «чем хрупче идея, тем страшнее её защитники». Хорошая концепция не нуждается в защитниках. То, что она необходима, гарантирует её успех и долговечность. Плохая концепция не может защитить себя и заканчивается на мусорной куче истории, потому что она никому не нужна. Идеи, как и товары, конкурируют на историческом рынке и подчиняются законам спроса и предложения. История доказала в разгар этого соревнования, что нам нужны только хорошие идеи и что наша потребность в них гарантирует их выживание и постоянство.</p><p>Бессильный человек защищает любую плохую идею, которая позволит ему применить силу, и рискует своей жизнью, чтобы защитить её. Вы никогда не сможете убедить такого человека в хрупкости его идеи, если не поможете ему восстановить свою власть. Простого анализа реальности, в которой живут мусульмане, достаточно, чтобы выявить бесплодие исламских учений. Эти учения не смогли создать стойких, продуктивных и творческих людей. В арабском мире часы остановились, а календарь все ещё установлен на седьмом веке н. э. мусульмане потеряли все, и у них не осталось ничего, с чем можно было бы отождествить себя, кроме учений, за которые они цепляются все сильнее. Мусульманин и учение, в которое он верит, гоняются друг за другом по кругу. Учения преследуют его, в то время как он не может найти ничего, чтобы преследовать, кроме них. Они так и сделают, приводя его к катастрофе, но его неудача только усилит его зависимость от них.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ислам — это закрытый рынок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С самого начала своего существования ислам насильственно защищал своё учение. Она прибегла к силе, потому что нуждалась в силе. Он использовал свою мощь, чтобы искоренить любые идеи, которые не вписывались в его программу, и держал своих людей крепко запертыми в тюрьме. Она отвергла принцип превосходства и законы спроса и предложения. Никакой товар, кроме его собственного, не допускался на рынок. Коран, а также Жизнь, деяния и высказывания пророка Мухаммеда были единственным источником знаний и единственной основой законодательства. Ислам навязывал эти источники силой и не позволял другим соперничать с ними. Со временем эти другие источники утратили свой авторитет, так как уже не могли конкурировать с концепциями новой эры.</p><p>Когда идея перестаёт соответствовать своему времени, она теряет своё совершенство и становится хрупкой. Чем более хрупкой она становится, тем больше лишает своих приверженцев возможности идти в ногу со временем. Мусульмане стали заложниками своей собственной доктринальной тюрьмы, чьи учения заставляли их чувствовать себя беспомощными. Это чувство беспомощности, в свою очередь, делало их ещё более зависимыми от этих учений.</p><p>Обитатели Аравийской пустыни были настолько запуганы своей бесплодной средой обитания, что не могли даже помыслить о её улучшении или оживлении. Страхи, которые одолевают мусульман, преследуют их и по сей день. Люди не могут решить свои проблемы, используя те же самые идеи, которые вызвали проблемы в первую очередь. Четырнадцать столетий не убедили мусульман в бесплодности их учений, и они все ещё отказываются считать эти учения ответственными за своё бессилие и отсталость. Эти учения не сделали ничего, чтобы улучшить их экономические, политические, социальные или моральные условия, и они остаются заложниками той же самой реальности, даже если времена и места изменились.</p><p>На экономическом фронте эти учения не подчёркивали важности работы. Понятие труда в Исламе ограничивалось кочевой миграцией, набегами, добычей и борьбой за выживание. Ислам обещал своим последователям реки, фрукты, вино и молоко, но он не поощрял их топить колодцы, выращивать фрукты или разводить домашний скот. Его учение убедило их, что жизнь эфемерна и что она ценна только в том случае, если используется для поклонения Богу. Она вводила их в заблуждение видениями будущей жизни и райскими садами, и они жили этим заблуждением, ожидая, когда придёт жизнь. Они и сейчас так делают.</p><p>В Коране сказано: «это рай, который был обещан праведникам. В нем будут течь реки Чистой воды и реки молока, вечно свежего; реки восхитительного вина и реки чистейшего мёда. Они будут вкушать там от каждого плода и получайте прощение от своего Господа. Разве это похоже на участь тех, кто вечно пребудет в аду и будет пить обжигающую воду, которая разорвёт их внутренности?» (47:15). Другой стих гласит: «Жизнь в этом мире — всего лишь соревнование и развлечение. Воистину, лучше жизнь, грядущая для тех, которые боятся Аллаха» (6:32). Это означает, что для мусульман жизнь в этом мире не имеет никакой ценности. Они находятся здесь лишь временно, и у них нет никаких обязанностей, кроме поклонения богу, чтобы они могли наслаждаться раем в будущей жизни.</p><p>Призыв вести войну от имени бога составлял основную часть этих обязанностей, как ясно из следующего стиха Корана: «пусть те, кто хочет обменять жизнь этого мира на жизнь после смерти, сражаются за дело Аллаха; умрут ли они или победят, мы щедро вознаградим их» (4:74). Мусульмане не могли представить себе ответственность вне концепции борьбы. Они все ещё верят, что джихад-это единственный способ гарантировать им вход в рай в будущей жизни. Когда люди не несут ответственности за свои поступки, они не могут признать, что были неправы, и, следовательно, не могут испытывать чувства вины за свои проступки.</p><p>Ислам считал все, что происходит с мусульманином вне пределов ответственности за борьбу, судьбой, над которой он не может иметь никакого контроля, а соответственно, и никакой ответственности. Исламские учения давали мусульманам иллюзию, что их судьба предопределена. Это убеждало их, что каждая деталь их жизни предопределена и что они не имеют власти влиять на события. В Коране сказано: «скажи: ничто не постигнет нас, кроме того, что предопределил Аллах» (9:51). И Мухаммад сказал в хадисе: «если с тобой что-то случится, не говори: если бы я сделал это, то случилось бы то-то и то-то. Скажи лучше: так повелел Аллах, и он делает все, что пожелает».</p><p>Этот призыв подчиняться всему, что предопределено судьбой, способствовал воспитанию зависимого отношения и убедил людей в том, что все, что происходит в их жизни, происходит только как часть божьего плана и по его повелению. Такое отношение позволяет мусульманам избегать встречи с реальностью, а также в значительной степени помогает лишить их способности чувствовать вину за то, что эта реальность так ужасна. Мусульмане никогда не учились заниматься поисками души или признавать, где они могли ошибиться. Что касается их самих, то все, что происходит, — это воля божья, и их вера не требует от них сожалеть о своих действиях или считать их ответственными за любые последствия, которые могут последовать.</p><p>Позвольте мне привести вам один пример: Хасан Насралла — ливанский шиитский мусульманский священнослужитель, который нарушил закон в своей собственной стране, бросил вызов желаниям её правительства и сформировал своих последователей в политическую партию. Кому-то все это может показаться вполне разумным, но я не верю, что на Земле есть хоть один здравомыслящий человек, который мог бы согласиться с ним в названии, которое он дал своей партии: «Хезболла», что означает «Партия бога». Имя, которое он выбрал для своей партии отражает то, как он думает. Неважно, верим мы в бога или нет: важно то, что человек претендует на монополию на бога и ставит себя вместе с богом в одну партию. Этот человек не уважает ничье право на жизнь и не придаёт значения человеческой жизни. Он убеждён, что пришёл в этот мир, чтобы вести войну, чтобы распространять религию Аллаха, и что он будет наслаждаться вечностью в раю, независимо от того, убьёт он или будет убит. Он оценивает свою выгоду по величине потерь своих врагов, но не заботится о потерях, которые он сам несёт, будь то в имуществе или человеческих жизнях.</p><p>Насралла с самого начала знал, что он вступает в губительную войну, однако он и его последователи привели Ливан к полной катастрофе в своей войне против Израиля. Он вышел из этой войны с 1000 убитыми, 5000 ранеными и 1 миллионом мигрантов, только чтобы объявить вечером о прекращении огня, что он победил Израиль и что он посвятил свою победу Ливану и исламской нации. Вот вам и мусульманская концепция победы.</p><p>Насралла и его последователи сумели убить сотню евреев, и, по его мнению, нет большей победы, чем эта. В Коране сказано: «Аллах купил у верующих их жизнь и земные блага, а взамен обещал им сад. Они будут сражаться за его дело, убивать и быть убитыми» (9:111), и поэтому цель мусульманина на войне — либо убить своего врага, либо быть убитым им, и он считает себя победителем в любом случае. Если мусульманин убивает своего врага, он побеждает, но, если его враг убивает его, победа мусульманина ещё больше, так как это действие со стороны его врага служит только для того, чтобы мусульманин мог встретиться со своим богом ещё раньше.</p><p>Хасан Насралла не может взять на себя ответственность за то, что он сделал, и поэтому не может чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что привело к его поведению. Тысяча убитых, 5000 раненых, миллион бездомных — все это не имеет никакого значения по сравнению с тем, что Израиль потерял сто человек. Такова философия людей, претендующих на монополию на бога и создавших с ним партию. Они одели бога в военную форму, надели ему на голову шлем и потащили его с собой в окопы, чтобы он помог им уничтожить их врагов. Кто может конкурировать с таким менталитетом? Кто может сражаться с человеком, который желает своей смерти больше, чем смерти других?</p><p>Когда мы были молоды, наши старшие вдалбливали нам поговорку: «мы любим смерть так же сильно, как наш враг любит жизнь». Человек, проникнутый культурой смерти, не может быть человеком, потому что человечность человека не является полной, если он не уважает человеческую жизнь и не предпринимает действий для её защиты. Ливанская женщина, потерявшая двух дочерей, двух сестёр, брата и обоих родителей в недавней войне между Израилем и Хезболлой, была процитирована «Лос-Анжелес Таймс» как говорящая — слово в слово — «я счастлива сейчас, потому что они ушли в рай». Война с терроризмом бессмысленна, если мир не будет работать сообща, чтобы заменить эту презирающую жизнь культуру, которая провоцирует людей жертвовать своей жизнью более гуманной и разумной альтернативой.</p><p> </p><p>Понятие ответственности не имеет места в обычаях ислама. Четырнадцать веков спустя мусульманская нация находится в самом низу шкалы наций, но мусульмане отказываются признать свою ответственность за этот регресс, который вызвал бы у любого разумного человека чувство вины.</p><p>Люди чувствуют себя виноватыми только тогда, когда они берут на себя ответственность и признают, что они не выполнили её должным образом. Мусульманский мужчина — это продукт культуры, который не знает, как взять на себя ответственность, и который не возлагает на себя ответственность за его неудачи. Если бы вы провели всю жизнь в его компании, вы бы не увидели, что он проявляет какое-либо чувство вины, независимо от того, насколько сильно он потерпел неудачу. В попытке избежать встречи со своей неудачей мусульманин играет в игру «убийца и жертва». Он — жертва, и весь мир хочет заполучить его!</p><p>С самого зарождения ислама мусульмане всегда делили мир на двоих — себя и других —и продолжают делать это и сегодня. Они разумные, миролюбивые и честные верующие, в то время как все остальные — бездумные, злые и еретические террористы. Они — жертвы, а остальные — убийцы. Но хотя они обвинили весь мир в заговоре с целью уничтожить их и их религию, именно евреи были их козлом отпущения с самого начала ислама.</p><p>Еврей, должно быть, одно из слов, которые чаще всего слышат мусульманские дети до десяти лет. Это также одно из самых тяжёлых слов, которые они слышат, поскольку в их воображении он вызывает видения убийства, разврата, лжи и коррупции. Когда два человека ссорятся, каждый называет другого евреем. Когда один человек хочет выразить своё презрение к другому, он называет его евреем.</p><p>Когда кто-то хочет описать кого-то другого как уродливого, он говорит, что выглядит как еврей. Мы считаем евреев «ответственными» за наши военные неудачи, нашу экономическую отсталость и нашу технологическую зависимость. Мы верим, что евреи управляют миром и что, следовательно, весь мир, танцуя под их дудку, хочет избавиться от нас. Когда я училась в начальной школе, учительница репетировала для нас пьесу, посвящённую празднованию Национального дня зависимости. Он предложил мне роль Голды Меир, которая в то время была премьер-министром Израиля. Учитель предложил мне говорить грубым и грубым голосом и носить уродующий макияж, чтобы я выглядела убедительно в той роли, которую он себе представлял.</p><p>Я почувствовала себя так, словно меня ударила молния. Мой детский ум никак не мог взять в толк, что происходит. Я чувствовала себя лично униженным предложением учителя, которое я нашла совершенно неприемлемым. Я спрашивала себя: я буду играть Голду Меир? Я чувствовал, что его просьба унижает меня перед одноклассниками, и никак не могла с ней справиться.</p><p>На следующее утро я притворилась больным до такой степени, что меня даже вырвало. Мать позволила мне остаться дома, так и не узнав толком, что произошло, и тем самым избавила меня от ответственности, которая, как мне казалось, была не по силам маленькой девочке нежного возраста. Даже сегодня, когда я вспоминаю этот случай, я чувствую ту же боль, что и тогда, и спрашиваю себя: что это за мораль — заставлять ребёнка кипеть от негодования, в то время как вы, учитель, не в состоянии понять эмоциональное давление, которое вы оказываете на детей, когда ожидаете, что они возьмут на себя ответственность, которую они слишком молоды, чтобы нести или понимать? Обида, которую я испытывал в детстве, продолжала разъедать меня даже в первые годы моей жизни в Соединённых Штатах.</p><p>В первую неделю моей жизни в Америке мы с мужем отправились в путешествие в Голливуд, который, как нам казалось, был вовсе не земным местом, а где-то на другой планете, которую мы даже представить себе не могли, что когда-нибудь посетим. Во время нашей поездки мы зашли в обувной магазин, и я начала примерять обувь. Мой муж посмотрел на восточное лицо продавца и спросил его, откуда он родом.</p><p>«Я израильтянин», — ответил он.</p><p>Я не стала ждать, чтобы обдумать то, что он сказал. Я уронила туфлю, которую держала в руках, и выбежала из магазина на одном ботинке, как будто за мной гнались дикие звери.</p><p>Мой муж догнал меня с другой туфлей, крича: «что случилось, дура?».</p><p>— Он еврей, и ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась в его лавке? — я ответила, дрожа.</p><p>Примерно через два года после моего бегства в Соединённые Штаты, когда мой гнев ещё не покинул меня, учитель моего сына позвонил мне за два дня до Рождества и сказал: «Вафа, хотя я еврейка по своему выбору, я даю каждому из своих учеников маленький рождественский подарок. Я знаю, что вы мусульмане, и не хочу вас расстраивать—вы не будете возражать, если я тоже сделаю подарок вашему сыну?».</p><p>В то время я понятия не имела, что она имела в виду под «евреем по выбору», так как не мог себе представить, что люди могут выбирать свою религию, но как только я услышал его слова «Я еврейка», я была ошеломлена и совершенно не мог ответить.</p><p>Я все время говорила себе: учительница моего сына — еврейка? Какое невезение! Я стала пристально наблюдать за ней, чтобы, если она сделает хоть малейшую вещь, которая мне не понравится, я мог сообщить о ней школьному совету и обвинить её в дискриминации. Но Мисс Спаркс, учительница моего сына во время его второго года в Соединённых Штатах, не смогла доказать мне, что она была чем-то иным, чем ангелом, ниспосланным с небес, чтобы помочь моему слабослышащему сыну в качестве учителя с особыми потребностями.</p><p>Хотя у меня было много подобных переживаний, я не позволяла ни одному из них изменить отношение, которое я приобрела за тридцать два года в стране моего рождения, это навело меня на мысль, что евреи — преступники, которых интересуют только убийства и кражи денег. Однажды мой муж пришёл домой с работы, жалуясь на своё невезение. Он продал свою машину клиенту, который выдал ему чек на пятьсот долларов. Только после того, как он принял чек, он обнаружил, что этот клиент был евреем, и теперь он сказал мне, что, по его мнению, чек, вероятно, отскочит. Но это был ещё не конец истории, так как на следующий день я обнаружила, что по ошибке постирала рубашку мужа с чеком в кармане, и от денег не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких клочков бумаги. Мой муж позвонил покупателю на следующий день и рассказал ему, что произошло. Не прошло и получаса, как он приехал к моему мужу на работу и дал ему пятьсот долларов наличными, шутливо сказав: «Не доверяй своей жене! В следующий раз я не смогу вернуть деньги».</p><p>Мы впитывали с молоком матери ненависть к евреям и ко всем, кто поддерживал их дело. Мы оправдывали эту ненависть, придумывая теорию заговора, и называли любого несогласного с нами сионистским агентом. Эта теория заговора помогала держать мусульман в смирительной рубашке, в которую ислам заключил их умы.</p><p>Они без колебаний обвиняли любого, кто пытался предложить новые идеи или пути выхода из существующего тупика, в том, что он является агентом международного сионизма, и страх перед этим обвинением мешал миллионам мусульман пересмотреть то, чему их учили. Я обменялась несколькими электронными письмами со своим читателем, мусульманским судьёй, который жил в Ираке и очень восхищался моим творчеством. Поскольку он всегда казался мне человеком широких взглядов и культуры и неоднократно призывал меня продолжать писать на исламские темы, я был удивлена, когда однажды он предостерёг меня от упоминания израильско-палестинского конфликта, чтобы меня не обвинили в сговоре с евреями и сионистами. В ответном письме я поблагодарила его за совет, хотя и отказалась принять его, и объяснила ему, что я совершенно убеждена, что причины конфликта были религиозными и проистекали из враждебности пророка Мухаммеда к евреям.</p><p>В одном из своих посланий я напомнил ему стих из Корана, который гласит: «Иудеи говорят: рука Аллаха закована в цепи. Пусть их собственные руки будут скованы цепями! Да будут они прокляты за то, что говорят. Ни в коем случае. Обе руки его простёрты» (5:64).</p><p>Я спросил его: «Это разумно? Что вы скажете своему сыну, когда прочтёте ему этот стих? Как вы можете убедить его, что наша проблема с евреями — это их оккупация Палестины, а не отношение Ислама к ним за четырнадцать веков до начала этой оккупации?» Судья, казалось, согласился и понял в большой степени, хотя он все ещё настаивал на том, что боится, что меня обвинят в заговоре с сионизмом и американским империализмом, если я выскажу своё мнение по этому вопросу.</p><p>Общее отношение ислама к евреям помогло мусульманам построить свою теорию заговора и использовать её как оружие против любого, кто пытался поставить под сомнение достоверность и нравственность исламских учений. С помощью этого оружия они в значительной степени добились успеха в достижении своей цели.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Каждый мусульманин должен быть тщательно обучен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди, жившие в среде, породившей ислам, были парализованы своими страхами, из-за которых каждый приближающийся момент казался прелюдией к сокрушительной войне. Люди спали и просыпались в состоянии ожидания, боясь, что их племя вот-вот нападёт на другое. Их воображение могло представить их только убивающими или убитыми. Когда появился ислам, он разжёг их страхи, так как изображал всех, чьё происхождение отличалось от их собственного, как угрозу их безопасности и стабильности, и как ожидание только возможности причинить им вред. Их взаимоотношения с окружающими основывались на подозрениях и сомнениях. Любые отношения, основанные на недоверии, неизбежно заканчиваются конфликтом. Люди, живущие в состоянии неопределённости, интерпретируют каждый стимул окружающей среды на основе своих подозрений и рассматривают все происходящее как доказательство того, что эти подозрения оправданны.</p><p>Язычество, иудаизм и христианство были религиями жителей до мусульманского Аравийского полуострова. Когда Мухаммед явился со своим посланием, он пригрозил всем тем, кто не последовал за ним. Он разделил людей на две группы. Первая группа состояла из тех, кто верил в Аллаха и его пророка и, кто хотел жить в безопасности и мире в том, что было известно, как «Дом мира» или рай. Вторая группа состояла из тех, кто не верил и, кто будет жить в состоянии постоянного конфликта в доме войны или на вражеской немусульманской территории.</p><p>Он вымещал свой гнев на последователях язычества, иудаизма и христианства. Его отношение к этим троим менялось в зависимости от силы их сторонников. С самого начала он не оставил язычникам иного выбора, кроме смерти, если они будут упорствовать в своих религиозных обрядах. Он сказал, что они слабы и ими можно пренебречь. Иудаизм и христианство были лучше поддержаны, сильнее и лучше организованы, и поэтому в его интересах было занять более примирительное отношение к ним. Поначалу он относился к ним умеренно и признавал их религии боговдохновенными. Суровость его отношения к ним менялась по мере изменения соотношения сил между их последователями и его собственными.</p><p>Если вы прочтёте историю и учение ислама, то у вас сложится впечатление, что ислам более приемлем и менее враждебен христианам и иудеям, поскольку признает святость их священных книг. Но всякий кто внимательно и критически изучит эту историю поймёт, что ислам объявил войну и тому и другому религий, и возложил на своих последователей священную миссию: бороться с ними до скончания дней.</p><p>Исламские учения не упоминают об индуизме, буддизме или зороастризме, хотя эти религии существовали в то время и люди практиковали их. Мухаммед, однако, мог никогда и не слышать о них. Более вероятное объяснение состоит в том, что они не представляли угрозы ни для него, ни для его последователей, и поэтому он не проявлял агрессии по отношению к ним.</p><p>Поскольку ислам признавал иудаизм и христианство, можно предположить, что он принимал их с большей готовностью и имел с ними больше общего, чем с теми, кто исповедовал другие религии. Но дело обстоит как раз наоборот. С самого зарождения ислама и до наших дней ничего не изменилось. Ислам, естественно, по-прежнему враждебен ко всем немусульманам, но его вражда к евреям и христианам особенно велика. Чтобы поддерживать это состояние вражды, ислам взрастил подозрительность и недоверие среди мусульман как к евреям, так и к христианам посредством аята из Корана, который гласит: «Вы не будете угодны ни евреям, ни христианам, если не последуете их вере. Скажи: «руководство Аллаха — это единственное руководство. И если после всего того знания, которое тебе было дано, ты уступишь их желаниям, то не будет никого, кто помог бы тебе или защитил бы тебя от гнева Аллаха» (2:120).</p><p>Иудеи и христиане, согласно исламу, верят в того же бога, что и мусульмане, но это не работает в их пользу. Ислам определяет свои отношения с ними их отношением к Мухаммеду, а не их отношением к богу. Ни один мусульманин, исходя из приведённого выше стиха, не может иметь доверительных отношений с евреем или христианином. В Коране нет никаких упоминаний о других религиях, и поэтому наиболее острым остаётся конфликт между иудеями и христианами, которые во времена Мухаммеда отказались признать его пророком.</p><p>Этот стих сыграл решающую роль в определении мусульманского отношения к евреям и христианам и в окрашивании этих отношений подозрительностью и сомнением. Он заверил мусульман, что иудеи и христиане никогда не примут Мухаммеда, и поэтому не даёт им в будущем возможности разрешить какой-либо конфликт с приверженцами этих двух религий. Когда я была маленьким школьницей, мой учитель религиозного образования убеждал нас никогда не доверять евреям или христианам. Их намерения, уверял он нас, были злыми, так как они никогда не принимали нашего пророка и никогда не примут его. Таким образом, с юных лет нас учили быть подозрительными.</p><p>Трудно, если вообще возможно, иметь здоровые отношения с другим человеком, если вы подозреваете его или её намерения. Ни один мусульманин, независимо от того, насколько хорошо он образован, независимо от того, насколько он внешне принимает других, не может полностью освободиться от своих подозрений, когда обстоятельства приводят его в контакт с представителями этих двух религий. Он совершенно убеждён, что не может иметь настоящей дружбы с тем, кто не принимает Мухаммеда как боговдохновенного человека.<br/>То, что было написано о христианах и особенно о евреях, составляет большую часть исламского наследия, ту часть, которая удерживала нас в состоянии паранойи и ненависти. С самого зарождения ислама и до наших дней недоверие к евреям и христианам довело мусульман до состояния паранойи, достигшей пика за последние пятьдесят лет, с момента основания государства Израиль. Со временем евреи стали колышком, на который мы вешаем наши проблемы и наши политические, экономические, военные и даже моральные беды. Арабские правители, поддерживаемые духовенством, были бенефициарами этой теории заговора, и каждый из них обвинял любого, кто не согласен с ним, в предательстве и заговоре с сионистским лобби. Представители образованного класса, мыслители и писатели-никто из них не застрахован от этой теории заговора: всякий раз, когда писатель приходит с идеей, которая не соответствует господствующему мнению, мельница слухов обвиняет его в том, что он является сионистским агентом.</p><p>Сирийский поэт Низар Каббани писал в одном из своих стихотворений: «Палестина была для вас наседкой, драгоценные яйца которой вы ели ...» мусульманские мужчины вообще извлекали выгоду из теории заговора, которая давала им оправданную причину их неудач во всех сферах жизни и освобождала их от ответственности за них. Каждый мусульманин, который получает государственную должность, пользуется личной выгодой, такой как взятка, кража денег, злоупотребление своей властью или властью на том основании, что он занят подготовкой к великой битве против «сионистского врага»</p><p>В больнице, где я работала, руководство решило выделить комнату на первом этаже под детский сад для детей женщин, которые были врачами и медсёстрами. Однажды все дети заболели поносом и рвотой. Инфекция была вызвана антисанитарными методами, используемыми для приготовления воды для молока и мытья бутылочек для кормления. В тот же день у нас была встреча с администратором. Сначала он работал телефонистом в больнице, а потом за одну ночь был повышен до руководящего поста. Секрет его продвижения по службе заключался в том, что его брат занимал высокий пост в сирийской армии. В ходе встречи я подняла вопрос о грязной воде, используемой для приготовления детского молока, и антисанитарных методах, используемых для мытья бутылок, и предложил купить электрический стерилизатор такого типа, который можно найти во всех магазинах, который мог бы вместить сразу двадцать бутылок.</p><p>Не успела я закончить изложение своего предложения, как управляющий вскочил, как подстреленный зверь, и начал кричать мне в лицо: «Доктор, вы, по-видимому, не знаете, в каком экономическом положении находится страна в результате несправедливых действий, предпринятых против неё международными американскими и сионистскими империалистами. Из-за позиций, занимаемых нашим правильно руководимым правительством, они навязали нам международный бойкот, и мы должны противостоять ему, твёрдо стоя на ногах, поддерживая друг друга и пытаясь сократить государственные расходы. Вы предлагаете нам купить электрический стерилизатор? Боже, как испорчено это поколение! Наши матери и бабушки, да смилостивится Господь над их душами, собирали дождевую воду для питья. И смотри, мы как львы. Инфекции не убивают нас, как и болезни!». Когда я вышла с собрания, то подумал: наши матери и бабушки ездят на ослах и мулах, а вы, ваша светлость, разъезжаете на «Мерседесах» и «БМВ».</p><p> </p><p>Сомнение в искренности добрых намерений американцев вообще и евреев в частности было одним из самых больших препятствий, с которыми я столкнулась, пытаясь приспособиться к своему новому окружению как иммигрант в Соединённых Штатах. Первые годы своей жизни в Америке я провела в тумане подозрений, не доверяя людям, среди которых жила. Я был совершенно убеждена, что они ждут удобного случая, чтобы причинить мне вред, потому что я мусульманка.</p><p>Вскоре после моего приезда ко мне подошёл мой сосед-американец, представился и узнал моё имя и название города, из которого я приехала. Услышав, что он полицейский, я чуть не упала в обморок, так как была уверена, что, как только он поймёт, что я мусульманка — он не спрашивал меня о моей религии, —он начнёт шпионить за мной и превратит мою жизнь в ад. И он действительно превратил мою жизнь в ад!</p><p>Я стала следить за ним и его семьёй, чтобы не случилось чего неожиданного. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь из членов его семьи выходил в палисадник, я опасалась, что за мной и моей семьёй следят, и следил через дверной глазок или из-за занавесок. Подозрения так мучили меня, что я решил поискать другой дом. И вот однажды утром в дверь неожиданно постучал сосед.</p><p>— Доброе утро, сосед. Я хотел спросить, не могли бы вы мне чем-нибудь помочь.</p><p>— В чем дело?</p><p>— Мой садовник мексиканец и не говорит по-английски, а я не могу говорить по-испански. Не могли бы вы перевести то, что я хочу попросить его сделать?</p><p>— Но я же не говорю по-испански!</p><p>Он удивлённо ответил: </p><p>— Разве вы не говорите по-испански? Разве вы не из Южной Америки?</p><p>— Нет, я из Сирии.</p><p>— Сирия! Разве вы не говорите по-испански в Сирии?</p><p>— Нет. Мы говорим по-арабски.</p><p>— Простите, я понятия не имел.</p><p>Девяносто процентов американцев не очень задумываются о том, где находится Сирия на карте мира, в то время как 90 процентов арабов считают, что американцы большую часть времени шпионят за ними и замышляют уничтожить ислам, чтобы захватить контроль над их нефтью и ресурсами.</p><p>В 1984 году мой муж и группа его коллег-преподавателей были направлены в Англию сирийским Министерством высшего образования, чтобы провести три месяца, изучая методы преподавания в одном из тамошних университетов. В то время как он был там, британский университетский преподаватель, ответственный за делегацию, пригласил сирийцев на обед у себя дома и проявил себя любезным хозяином. Через несколько месяцев после возвращения моего мужа этот британский лектор посетил Сирию и остановился в университете, где преподавал мой муж. Чтобы показать нашу признательность за его прежнее гостеприимство, мы с мужем пригласили его на обед в ресторан рядом с нашим домом, по стоимости, эквивалентной ежемесячной зарплате моего мужа. Визит лектора совпал с третьим днём рождения сына, и нам пришлось отложить покупку торта и подарка до следующего месяца.</p><p>Но финансовые трудности были не единственной проблемой, которую принёс нам этот визит: вопросы, которые ректор университета задавал моему мужу по поводу приглашения, были ещё более напряжёнными. Самым неприятным из них было следующее: думали ли вы, прежде чем отправить приглашение, что этот человек может быть британским шпионом, работающим на международный сионизм, и планирует украсть научные секреты университета или ...может быть, и военные секреты тоже? Мы с мужем пережили период беспокойства, который привёл нас на грань психического срыва. Обвинения в том, что мы являемся сионистскими агентами, — даже если это не более чем слухи, — несомненно, могли разрушить нашу репутацию и наше будущее, если не жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>Когда я вспоминаю своё детство и долго размышляю над обвинениями наших учителей и священнослужителей в адрес евреев в частности, христиан и других немусульман в целом, я говорю себе: если бы учёные мусульмане могли заменить огромное количество ненависти, содержащейся в наших школьных учебниках, как религиозных, так и светских, исследованиями, которые фокусируются на любви к другим людям независимо от их религии, расового происхождения или национальности, они помогли бы спасти весь мусульманский мир от его отсталости, голода, нищеты и невежества. Эта ненависть вполне может уничтожить нас прежде, чем она уничтожит наших «врагов». Потому что ненависть подобна кислоте в том смысле, что она сжигает сосуд, в котором она хранится, больше, чем повреждает поверхность, на которую она пролита.</p><p>Когда я критикую этот стиль образования, большинство мусульман обвиняют меня в том, что я нахожусь на жалованье у евреев и получаю огромные суммы, чтобы защитить их. Конечно, это обвинение меня нисколько не беспокоит, так как оно прежде всего свидетельствует об их неспособности противопоставить мне логические аргументы. Я защищаю не столько евреев, сколько самих мусульман. Почему дети в арабском мире должны упиваться этой ненавистью и тратить лучшие годы своей жизни на мысли об убийстве и мести?</p><p>Трое моих детей получили начальное образование в американских школах. Никто из них никогда не приходил домой и не говорил мне, что их учителя учили их, что мусульмане-террористы и с ними нужно бороться. Никто из них не знал, что христианство — единственная истинная религия и что всякий, кто не исповедует его, — еретик и враг. Никто из них в школе не учился тому, что бог ненавидит мусульман.</p><p>Я всегда спрашиваю себя: почему мои дети, продукт американского образования, выросли, чтобы уважать других, независимо от их религии, расы или происхождения? Почему я до конца жизни горела в огне ненависти и почему люди на моей родине до сих пор горят в этом огне? Почему бы людям в стране, где я родилась, не научиться любить, чтобы они могли быть продуктивными, эффективными и счастливыми, как люди в других странах, где учат любви? Почему бы людям на моей родине не научиться принимать людей, которые не исповедуют ту же религию, что и они, чтобы они могли жить с другими в мире и согласии? Мы научились ненавидеть других, и эта ненависть ранила нас больше, чем кого-либо другого.</p><p>Когда я училась в четвёртом классе начальной школы, Сирия получала помощь от Агентства ООН по продовольственной помощи, которое включало грузовики с сухим молоком «Нестле», произведённым в Соединённых Штатах. Одним из условий этой помощи, по-видимому, было то, что молоко должно было бесплатно раздаваться младшим школьникам, поскольку, если это условие не соблюдалось, сирийские чиновники продавали грузовики с молоком и клали деньги в карман, как обычно. Молоко стало раздаваться нам, школьникам, в среднем по одному стакану на ученика в день, который мы должны были выпить до конца учебного дня. Я помню, как наш учитель говорил нам на каждом уроке: «вы можете себе представить, что здесь происходит? Америка жертвует сирийским детям молоко, чтобы заставить мир поверить в её щедрость, а израильским детям — танки!». Большинство из нас не пили молоко, а выливали его на немощёную площадку.<br/>Сегодня я не могу найти другого объяснения нашему отказу пить американское молоко, кроме психологического отвращения к Соединённым Штатам и их молоку из-за яда, который наши учителя вливали в наши нежные умы. Зачем мы вводим детям этот яд? Вот вопрос, который стоит передо мной с тех пор, как я начала открывать истину в моем новом обществе. Когда я кричу во весь голос «прекратите впрыскивать этот яд!», я делаю это не только для того, чтобы защитить евреев и христиан. Я делаю это прежде всего для того, чтобы защитить детей моей родины и спасти их от ожога кислотой ненависти, которая опалила моё поколение.</p><p>Я до сих пор отчётливо помню, как наш учитель религиозного образования повторял нам высказывания и истории пророка Мухаммеда, которые касаются евреев и христиан, и я могу вспомнить, какое влияние эти рассказы оказали на нашу совесть и душевное благополучие. История, наиболее глубоко запечатлевшаяся в моей памяти, повествует о том, как Мухаммед и группа его последователей услышали далёкий звук. Последователи Пророка спросили его: «что это за шум, о пророк божий?» и он ответил: «это евреи терпят мучения в своих могилах» (Сахих Бухари, 1286).</p><p>В другом хадисе Мухаммад говорит: «придёт самозванец и объявит себя мессией, и семьдесят тысяч евреев пойдут за ним, каждый с мечом. Но тогда Мессия схватит его, убьёт и разгромит всех евреев. Каждый камень и дерево скажут: «о раб Аллаха, о мусульманин, вот еврей, приди и убей его. Единственное исключение — соленое дерево, одно из деревьев иудеев, и если они спрячутся за ним, оно не выдаст их присутствия». Сегодня есть мусульмане, которые любят распространять слух, что евреи в Израиле знают истину этого хадиса и начали сажать соляные деревья, чтобы спрятаться за ними.</p><p>Когда Мухаммед хотел помешать своим последователям что-то сделать, он говорил: «бог проклял евреев за то, что они это сделали». Он сказал, например: «бог проклял евреев за то, что они использовали могилы своих пророков как место для молитвы» (Сахих Муслим, 823). Один человек спросил однажды: «О пророк божий, у меня есть рабыня, которую я желаю и с которой я хочу делать то, что делает мужчина, но из страха, что она может забеременеть, я извергаю семя вне её тела. Но я слышал, что эякуляция вне женщины считается равносильной убийству плода — это правда?».</p><p>Он ответил в хадисе: «да проклянёт Аллах евреев за то, что они так сказали! Не обращайте на них внимания и эякулируйте где хотите. Если бы бог пожелал, чтобы она забеременела, вы не смогли бы эякулировать вне её тела». Если образование ответственно за формирование человеческого ума, то разум является продуктом образования. Какой ум могут породить учения, подобные этим?</p><p>Разве мусульманин не является естественным продуктом своего образования?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Конфликт цивилизаций</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Теракты 11 сентября потрясли меня, но не удивили. Днём и ночью я ожидала чего-то подобного. Я ожидала этого из-за моего участия в том, что пишут здесь газеты на арабском языке и что говорят на наших общественных собраниях. В арабском мире нет такой вещи, как тайна, и всему, что должно произойти в будущем, предшествуют знамения и знамения в настоящем. Но многие люди не могут прочитать знаки по одной из двух причин: либо тщеславие, либо невежество. Американские правительственные чиновники до 11 сентября были достаточно тщеславны и невежественны, чтобы игнорировать их.</p><p>Традиционная арабская сказка рассказывает о человеке, который ехал через пустыню, когда другой путник, заблудившийся, подал ему знак остановиться и забрать его. Опыт научил пустынных арабов остерегаться разбойников с большой дороги. Тем не менее всадник сжалился над путником и остановился, чтобы подобрать его. Через некоторое время путник сказал всаднику: «какой у тебя прекрасная лошадь, мой друг». Немного погодя путник снова сказал: «это действительно прекрасная лошадь, мой друг». По прошествии некоторого времени путник сказал: «клянусь богом, у нас действительно прекрасная лошадь!»</p><p>Всадник тотчас же остановился и сказал путнику: «слезай с моей лошади, или я убью тебя! Сначала ты сказал, какая у меня прекрасная лошадь, потом ты назвал её эта лошадь, а теперь ты сказал, какая у нас прекрасная лошадь. Через минуту ты назовёшь его «моя конь» и сбросишь меня со спины!». У американцев нет достаточного опыта разбойников на дорогах, и поэтому они позволяют любому проходящему мимо путнику нарушать неприкосновенность их лошадей! Они не умеют ни спорить, ни хитрить. Они говорят то, что имеют в виду, и имеют в виду то, что говорят, и понятия не имеют, что имеют дело с людьми, которые умеют говорить то, чего не имеют в виду, и имеют в виду то, чего никогда не говорили.</p><p>Одни только законы не могут защитить общество. Чтобы закон был действенным, в народе должна быть моральная основа, и нация должна достичь определённого морального стандарта, прежде чем она сможет либо издавать законы, либо применять их. Именно мораль общества формулирует его законы и гарантирует их исполнение. Межличностные отношения внутри общества сложны, и законы, которые управляют этим обществом, могут быть не в состоянии справиться с каждым отдельным случаем. Это может сделать только мораль. Когда я перешла из ещё первобытного общества в цивилизованное, меня поразила огромная разница между двумя цивилизациями.</p><p>два. Именно тогда я начала искать, как и сейчас, причины этих различий.</p><p>Я вышла из своих поисков полностью убеждённым, что то, что мы переживаем в мусульманских обществах, — это не кризис правительства, доходов, ресурсов или даже закона: это моральный кризис. Наши мусульманские общества управляются религиозным законом, который навязывает себя силой и опирается на страх как средство сохранения и защиты самого себя. Ислам, как я уже подчёркивала, родился в засушливой и пустынной среде, где людям приходилось бороться за выживание. Она перенимала обычаи той среды и той эпохи, впитывала их, а затем отказывалась позволять им меняться вместе со временем.</p><p>Культура охватывает религию и приспосабливает её к требованиям времени. Американская культура находилась под влиянием христианства и иудаизма — и, действительно, она все ещё находится под их влиянием, — но тем не менее она меняется в соответствии со временем, и религия меняется вместе с ней. Именно культура формирует религию, а не наоборот. Как только религия начинает вмешиваться в жизнь людей и захватывать их, она теряет свою духовность и обнаруживает свою неспособность идти в ногу с постоянно меняющимися потребностями людей. Мусульманские священнослужители стоят перед нами на экране телевизора и говорят об отношении ислама к менструации, преимуществах банков, пакистанской ядерной бомбе и цунами — все на одном дыхании.</p><p>Ислам подчинил себе культуры всех народов, которые он затронул, но он уничтожил все следы местной арабской культуры более тщательно, чем любой другой. Эта культура больше не обладает ни одной из своих первоначальных отличительных черт; в течение четырнадцати столетий именно мусульманское право определило её характерные черты. Христианин, родившийся и выросший в Иордании, по своему поведению и образу мыслей больше мусульманин, чем пакистанец. Ислам, как я уже говорил, повредил культуре всех мусульманских народов, но, поскольку Коран был написан на арабском языке и его перевод на любой другой язык запрещён, ислам не смог полностью стереть характеристики других культур точно так же, как он стёр арабскую культуру.</p><p>Неарабские мусульманские народы сумели сохранить остатки своей культуры и защитить их от исламизации. Эти остатки, какими бы редкими и скудными они ни были, отличали эти народы от арабских народов, которые, будучи под более глубоким влиянием ислама, пострадали гораздо сильнее. Так было с момента зарождения ислама и до тридцатилетней давности, то есть до тех пор, пока саудовский ваххабитский спрут с его террористической идеологией и финансированием не проник в эти страны и неарабские мусульманские народы их культур, такие как Индонезия.</p><p>Ислам — это правовой кодекс, который был создан в эпоху, когда господствовал менталитет набегов и добычи, и, как следствие, его ключевыми вопросами являются набеги и добыча. Она была неспособна построить какой-либо общий фундамент морали; скорее, она нанесла смертельный удар по всем тонким моральным качествам доисламских арабов.</p><p>Антара Аль-Абси, один из самых известных арабских поэтов доисламского периода, хвастался в своей хвалебной поэме, в которой он перечисляет свои собственные добродетели, что самым важным из них он считал свое «воздержание от добычи». За его эпохой последовал исламский период, который принял культуру, которая канонизировала набеги и набеги и поставила своего пророка Мухаммеда и бога в одну категорию в том, что касается разделения добычи, распределяя их одну пятую долю между ними.</p><p>Какие бы строгости он ни содержал, этот юридический кодекс не мог избежать ограничений этого менталитета. Люди убивали других, чтобы не погибнуть самим, и грабили, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Мухаммед был скорее воином, чем мыслителем. Он не оставил своим последователям никакого морального наследия, которое они могли бы построить или использовать в качестве основы для обществ, которые они основали. Он также не оставил им места за пределами этого закона, в котором они могли бы воспользоваться своей свободой и, возможно, в ответ на требования времени, изобрели бы свой собственный моральный кодекс.</p><p>Наиболее важные предания, записанные и переданные о Мухаммеде, касаются его набегов и того, что происходило в ходе них. Все его учения проистекают из реалий мира, в котором он жил, и являются его бесспорным продуктом.</p><p>Если вы прочтёте биографию пророка от начала до конца, то не найдёте в ней и следа какого-либо морального авторитета. Некоторые люди могут возразить, что она должна быть прочитана в её историческом контексте. Но мораль, по определению, не меняется с течением времени. В отличие от культуры, они не подчиняются диктату времени или места, но остаются применимыми везде и в любое время. Мораль — это общий кодекс, разделяемый всеми народами мира во все времена и во всех местах. То, что является моральным в Беверли-Хиллз, будет считаться моральным в племенах Африки, и наоборот. Культура может варьироваться от нации к нации и от страны к стране, но моральный кодекс почти везде одинаков во все времена.</p><p>Моральный кодекс — это набор естественных законов, которые предписывают людям делать то, что правильно, и избегать того, что неправильно. Когда природа создала их, она наделила людей рациональной или инстинктивной способностью различать добро и зло, чтобы они могли придерживаться этих законов. Следование этому кодексу помогает человеческому виду выжить в безопасности.</p><p>Страх, из всех эмоций, является одной из самых разрушительных для человеческого духа. Когда люди становятся жертвами страха, они теряют способность отличать добро от зла, так как каждое их действие сводится к реакции на свой страх. В пустынной среде, которая породила Ислам, человеческая мысль и поведение отражали страхи, характерные для жизни в этих условиях. Тот факт, что люди не чувствовали себя в безопасности, породил все обычаи, которые доминировали в то время и месте, как реакция на эту разрушительную эмоцию.</p><p>Великая катастрофа произошла с приходом ислама, который дал этим обычаям божественную санкцию и положил острый разделительный меч между теми, кто их принял и теми, кто этого не сделал. Любой, кто открыто отвергал любой из этих исламских обычаев, считался вероотступником и карался смертью. Ислам прибегал к использованию страха как средства контроля над своими приверженцами и добавлял к их существующему страху перед засушливой пустынной средой страх перед мечом, и именно это лишало мусульман способности отличать добро от зла.</p><p>Общество, в котором люди утрачивают способность — рациональную или инстинктивную — отличать добро от зла, становится проклятием для всего человечества. Все религии подрывали способность человека отличать добро от зла, когда учили его бояться божьего наказания, если он решит отвергнуть какое-либо из их учений.</p><p>Ислам, однако, отличается от других религий тем, что он угрожает своим последователям не только адом, но и смертью, чтобы ускорить их путь в ад. Люди больше боятся смерти, чем мысли о том, что их накажет бог. Мусульмане слепо следовали учению Мухаммеда, боясь почувствовать меч у своего горла. Мухаммад сказал своим последователям в хадисе: «пейте верблюжью мочу, она содержит лекарство от всех болезней». Мусульмане могут окончить самые знаменитые медицинские школы в мире, но все ещё верят, что верблюжья моча может вылечить болезнь. Их вера в большинстве случаев проистекает не из научных убеждений, а из страха перед смертоносным мечом.</p><p>За тысячу двести лет ни один мусульманин не осмелился открыто проявить свою способность отличать добро от зла и сказать своим единоверцам: «не пейте верблюжью мочу!». Учителя начальной школы читают своим ученикам рассказ, в котором говорится: «Пророк Мухаммад женился на еврейке Сафии в тот день, когда были убиты её муж, отец и брат», не вступая в дискуссию о нравственности или законности такого брака. Мусульмане верят, как символ веры, что все, что говорил и делал пророк Мухаммад, было вдохновлено Богом. Ислам не допускает, чтобы кто-то из его последователей сомневался в правильности этих слов и поступков в соответствии с моральными нормами всех времён и народов.</p><p>Позвольте мне рассказать о жизни Мухаммеда историю Ибн аль-Атира, арабского мусульманского историка: «Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и дарует ему спасение, послал пятерых своих людей убить Ка'ба ибн аль-Ашрафа, который клеветал на него и натравливал на него племя курайшитов. Одним из пятерых был брат Кааба Абу Наила. Мухаммад проводил их до места, называемого баки аль-Гаркад, а затем отпустил их, сказав: «идите во имя Аллаха. Да поможет им Бог», а затем вернулся домой.</p><p>Когда пятеро мужчин подошли к лагерю Ка’ба, Абу Наила окликнул его, и Кааб вскочил, завернувшись в одеяло, и вышел, чувствуя себя в безопасности, потому что услышал голос брата. Но эти люди предали его и убили. Они взяли его голову и отправились обратно в баки Аль-гаркад (то есть в то место, где Мухаммад оставил их) и сказали: «Аллах велик. Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и дарует ему спасение, услышал их и сказал: «Аллах велик», ибо он знал, что они убили Ка’ба.</p><p>Когда они добрались до Мухаммеда, да благословит его Бог и дарует ему спасение, он молился. Он сказал им: «вы с честью преуспели», — и они бросили голову Ка’ба ему в руки».</p><p>Когда мусульманин читает эту историю, независимо от того, насколько хорошо он образован и информирован, он не находит в ней ничего, что заставляет его достаточно любопытно спросить: «где в этой истории миссия, которую бог доверил своему Пророку?» Когда террористы в Ираке и других мусульманских странах обезглавливают своих заложников без каких-либо видимых сомнений, мир спрашивает: «почему они это делают?». Мусульмане, которые называют себя умеренными, отвечают: «эти террористы неверно поняли учение ислама.» Но я спрашиваю: неужели они неправильно поняли историю о том, как сподвижники Мухаммеда убили Ка’ба ибн аль-Ашрафа, а затем бросили его голову в руки Мухаммеда?</p><p>Если Заркави неправильно понял то, что сказал Мухаммад, как утверждают некоторые мусульмане, неужели он также неправильно понял то, что сделал? Сотни историй, подобных рассказу об убийстве Кааба, заполняют биографии Пророка, которые служат главным — если не единственным — источником знаний в мусульманском мире. Умм Кирфа была женщиной, которой, по мнению большинства мусульманских историков, было более ста лет, когда последователи Мухаммеда по его просьбе, потому что она написала стихотворение против него, привязали её ноги к двум верблюдам и гнали их в противоположных направлениях, пока она не была разорвана на куски. Мусульмане гордятся этим убийством, которое они расценивают как свидетельство лояльности последователей Мухаммеда к исламу. Этот культурный фонд слов и поступков Мухаммеда на протяжении четырнадцати веков оставался «нравственным компасом» каждого мусульманина, где бы он ни находился.</p><p>Арабская пословица гласит: вы можете вытащить человека, который погрузился в трясину, но невозможно вытащить трясину, которая погрузилась в человека. Люди в исламском мире полностью поглощены болотом и переживают моральный кризис. Им очень нужно уметь чувствовать вину за совершенные грехи. Некоторые люди могут спросить: какое отношение имеет ислам к этому кризису? Ислам остаётся тем, чем он был всегда: главным, если не единственным, источником образования в мусульманском мире, и люди являются продуктом их образования.</p><p>Когда я углубляюсь в мусульманские книги, которые были главным источником, из которого мы утоляли нашу жажду культурного знания, я начинаю сомневаться в эффективности методов, которые Америка и остальной мир используют для борьбы с терроризмом. Американцы отправились в Ирак на поиски оружия массового уничтожения и объявили, что ничего не нашли. Они не нашли их не потому, что их не существовало, а потому, что искатели не знали, где они спрятаны. Если бы они открыли какую-нибудь мусульманскую книгу, то нашли бы в ней огромное количество такого оружия. Опасность заключается не в самом оружии, а в руке, которая его сжимает.</p><p>Американские войска не смогут устранить эту угрозу, с которой сталкивается все человечество, если мир не будет сохранять бдительность и не будет знать, где в исламском мире скрыто оружие массового уничтожения. Школы, ответственные за формирование террористического менталитета в мусульманском мире, опаснее любой оружейной фабрики на земле. Эти школы разрушили умы людей, и это разрушение оказывает большее влияние на их собственную жизнь, чем на жизнь других. Террористическая ментальность бесплодна, она не может дать ничего стоящего, и поэтому она оказывает большее влияние на жизнь тех, кто её принимает, чем на жизнь их врагов.</p><p>Ни один западный человек не может полностью понять истинность того, что я здесь сказала, потому что западные люди не живут в мусульманском мире, и поэтому им трудно представить себе степень морального разложения, поражающего все аспекты жизни в этих обществах. Люди в этих обществах утратили способность чувствовать вину за свои проступки. С самой ранней юности им промывали мозги учениями, которые убеждали их, что бог создал их рабами.</p><p>Пока мусульманин молится, постится и читает Коран, он чувствует, что исполнил свой долг, так как его чувство ответственности не выходит за рамки исполнения этих заповедей. Правители всех мусульманских стран лгут своим подданным, грабят, убивают и мучают их. Но по пятницам и религиозным праздникам они всегда ходят в мечеть и молятся. Ни один мусульманский священнослужитель не произнесёт ни слова критики в адрес поведения этих лидеров — если, конечно, лидер не принадлежит к другой религиозной конфессии. Саддам Хусейн убил сотни тысяч курдов и шиитов, но единственными мусульманами, протестующими против его преступлений, были шииты.</p><p>Всякий, кто пролистает страницы мусульманской истории со дня провозглашения Мухаммедом своей новой религии до наших дней, сразу увидит, какой кровавой она была. Сами мусульмане пролили больше крови друг друга, чем кто-либо другой. Школьниками мы рассказывали истории о сражениях и убийствах, почерпнутые из учебников истории и мусульманских учений, с таким же энтузиазмом, с каким играли в прятки. Мы с таким же удовольствием повторяли фразу «а потом он вытащил меч и отрубил голову», как американский ребёнок ест шоколадные батончики, но при этом не испытывали никакого страха и не сомневались в законности всех этих убийств.</p><p>Мы познакомились с языком убийств и терроризма и пристрастились к нему. Мы были в этом так же искусны, как хирург в вскрытии грудной клетки пациента, чтобы удалить опухоль. Обычный человек не вскрывает грудную клетку другого человека, если он не является преступником, полностью лишённым человеческой совести, или хирургом, чьи медицинские знания и научный опыт руководят им, когда он выполняет свою гуманную миссию. Мы больше не осуждаем язык убийств и терроризма, который стал для нас образом жизни. Это стало навыком, который мы практикуем с тем же восторгом, который испытывает хирург в своей работе.</p><p>Представьте себе американского ребёнка, который стоит в классе и говорит учителю: «я отрублю голову своему врагу этим мечом». Как отреагируют учитель и другие ученики? Все аспекты жизни в нашей исламской культуре являются отражением этой философии смерти. В 2005 году я посетил Сирию с визитом. В Дамаске, когда я сидела в автобусе, ожидая отъезда в соседний город, я увидела маленького мальчика не старше восьми лет, который нёс пачку газет, чтобы продать пассажирам. «Сорок американских солдат погибли при героическом взрыве смертника в Багдаде!» — крикнул он, пытаясь пробудить их интерес. Я быстро взяла листок бумаги и внимательно просмотрела его, пока мальчик выпрыгивал из автобуса и исчезал в толпе.</p><p>Я просмотрел газету от начала до конца, но не нашла ни одного упоминания о гибели американских солдат. В разгар моего изумления я услышал, как другой пассажир сказал: «Этот маленький ублюдок обманул нас!». Даже восьмилетний мальчик прекрасно понимает психологию своего народа и точно знает, как играть на его эмоциях. Гибель сорока американских солдат в Багдаде — это горячая новость о том, что сирийцы заплатят цену буханки хлеба, чтобы прочитать о ней в газете.</p><p>Среднестатистический сириец сегодня не заботится ни о чём, кроме зарабатывания на жизнь. Он пребывает в состоянии ужасающей умственной летаргии, не вовлечён в мировые события и кажется равнодушным к ним. Тем не менее, смерть сорока американских солдат — это горячая тема, которая может проникнуть даже в его апатию. Дети в Сирии являются важным источником семейного дохода. С самого раннего возраста они осознают рыночные силы и полностью понимают, какие вопросы вызывают интерес у их соотечественников. Очень печально, что даже восьмилетние дети так сильно страдают от преобладающего психического распада, что выдумывают новости, чтобы продавать газеты! Мужчины в арабском мире не несут ответственности за нравственное развитие своих детей.</p><p>Высокопоставленный офицер сирийской армии сбил мою шестилетнюю племянницу, когда тот на бешеной скорости мчался по оживлённой части города. Однажды я случайно услышала, как он говорил о несчастном случае. Он возложил вину на маленькую девочку, которая, по его словам, переходила дорогу по дороге в школу, не проверив, свободен ли путь. Он также пытался дискредитировать семью, утверждая, что её родители были небрежны и не научили её правильно переходить дорогу.</p><p>Я до сих пор помню, с каким неуважением некоторые сотрудники нашего отделения скорой помощи относились к раздавленным телам жертв дорожно-транспортных происшествий. Я вспоминаю, как однажды, который я никогда не забуду, пока жива, десятилетнюю девочку привезли в отделение неотложной помощи, где я работал врачом. Она была служанкой в частном доме, и хозяин послал её купить пачку сигарет в соседнем магазине. Когда она переходила дорогу, мусоровоз сбил её и отрезал одну ногу. Маленькая девочка умерла на операционном столе, и её семья завладела её телом. Через пару часов, как я уже выбрасывала несколько грязных бинтов, и я был ошарашена, увидев ногу девушки в мусорном баке. Расследование показало, что санитар, ответственный за доставку пациентов в операционную, без всяких угрызений совести выбросил ногу, так как, по его словам, не было никакого смысла брать её с собой в операционную, так как врачи не могли её снова прикрепить.</p><p>Никогда в жизни я не слышал и не читал, чтобы мусульманин выражал чувство вины за то, что он сделал, даже в художественной литературе. Люди чувствуют вину только тогда, когда они чувствуют ответственность и признают, что совершили ошибку. Но мусульмане непогрешимы: сам факт того, что они мусульмане, делает каждую их ошибку простительной. Приверженность человека исламу определяется не его действиями и обязанностями, а только исповеданием веры, которую он декламирует: «я свидетельствую, что нет бога, кроме бога, и что Мухаммад — посланник бога». До тех пор, пока он продолжает повторять это исповедание веры, он будет продолжать быть мусульманином, и никакое преступление, которое он может совершить против других, не может уменьшить этого. Саддам Хусейн был одним из величайших тиранов в истории, но большинство мусульман-суннитов считают его мучеником. На его похоронах они пели: «в рай, о возлюбленный Бога».</p><p>Первый моральный урок, который получает человек, — это различие между понятиями «да» и «нет», другими словами, способность решать, что принимать, а что отвергать. Люди усваивают этот урок в первый год своей жизни, и он считается фундаментом, который впоследствии будет поддерживать всю структуру их морали. Прочность этого фундамента определяет прочность всего здания и его способность противостоять жизненным вызовам.</p><p>Мусульманин живёт всю свою жизнь и умирает, так и не усвоив этого урока. В исламской культуре нет чёткого понятия «да» и «нет». Эти две противоположности смешиваются таким образом, что поведение мусульман становится непонятным для других людей, которые взаимодействуют с ними. Мусульманская культура заменяет эти два понятия третьим, которое объединяет и смешивает их и стирает различие между ними как взаимоисключающие противоположности. Это третье понятие выражается формулой ин шэ Аллах. Если вы зададите мусульманину вопрос, требующий ответа «да» или «нет», он ответит «ин шэ Аллах». Ин шэ Аллах не обязательно означает «да» или «нет». Это означает, что ответ лежит на боге, и бог решит. Выражение «ин шэ Аллах» позволяет мусульманам избежать ответственности. Они не могут нести ответственность за любое решение, которое они могут принять, поскольку бог принял его за них, и его результат, хороший или плохой, является волей бога. Если вы спросите мусульманина: «не хотите ли присоединиться к нам завтра за ленчем?» он ответит ин шэ Аллах. Конечно, он не обязательно говорит «да, я приду» или «нет, я не приду».» Если он придёт на ленч, то только потому, что бог позволил ему прийти, а если он не придёт, то это тоже будет результатом божественного предопределения, и никто не имеет права протестовать!</p><p>Во время моего последнего визита в Сирию я проводила вечер с семьёй моего брата, когда моя девятилетняя племянница Сара удивила меня шквалом вопросов об Америке вообще и Голливуде в частности.</p><p>— Вы знаете Уитни Хьюстон? Вы слышали её последнюю песню? Мне нравится Николь Кидман, но ее брак с Томом Крузом сложился не очень удачно!</p><p>— Какую песню Бритни Спирс ты любишь больше всего?</p><p>В конце концов я задавала вопросы, а она давала ответы, так как, как оказалось, знала Голливуд гораздо лучше, чем я знаю свой собственный дом или посуду на собственной кухне. Я спросила её: </p><p>— Почему бы тебе не навестить меня в Соединённых Штатах, чтобы ты могла поехать в Голливуд?</p><p>Она ахнула, и её глаза засверкали, как звезды в тёмную ночь. </p><p>— А можно?</p><p>— Конечно, — сказал я, — с удовольствием, и я оплачу вашу поездку. </p><p>Сара подбежала к матери и спросила её: </p><p>— Мамочка, можно мне навестить тетю? — затем, не дав матери времени ответить, она продолжила: — и, пожалуйста, не говори «ин шэ Аллах»!».</p><p>Все расхохотались, а я заплакала! Сара подала заявление на получение визы в американское посольство в Дамаске, и ей было отказано. Она позвала меня, рыдая, и сказала: «Тётя, я несчастна. Бог не хочет, чтобы я приезжал к вам в Америку!».</p><p>Моя племянница, несмотря на свои нежные годы в то время, прекрасно понимала, что ин шэ Аллах не имело в виду ни да, ни нет. Она умоляла мать не употреблять этого выражения, которое, по её мнению, выражало лишь неопределённость, которую её юный ум не мог принять. Она предпочла бы, чтобы её мать сказала «нет», а не ин шэ Аллах.</p><p>Кивок и улыбка могут означать согласие, а могут и не означать. Когда араб отзывает своё согласие, он оправдывает себя тем, что никогда не соглашался, потому что он не сказал «да», а просто улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Эта двусмысленность означает, что отношения мусульман с другими людьми капризны и неопределённы, и это затрудняет доверие. Люди, которые не могут отличить «да» от «нет» и не могут выразить ни то, ни другое однозначно, имеют смутное представление о понятиях вообще. Их моральная инфраструктура становится хрупкой и может рухнуть под давлением любого вопроса, на который нужно ответить «да» или «нет». Эта моральная хрупкость поражает мусульман сегодня, и им трудно взаимодействовать с современным миром, который постоянно ставит перед ними вопросы, требующие от них принять или отклонить — ответить «да» или «нет» — ясно и недвусмысленно.</p><p>Во второй раз я дала интервью аль-Джазире после того как появилась на шоу, говоря о столкновении цивилизаций, интервьюер спросил меня: </p><p>— Вы имеете в виду, что это столкновение между отсталостью мусульман и современной цивилизацией на примере Запада?</p><p> — Да, именно это я и имею в виду, — без колебаний ответила я, — этот ответ вызвал в арабском мире столько откликов, что их хватило бы на целую книгу.</p><p>Одним из самых любопытных ответов было электронное письмо от египетского адвоката, который написал: «когда я услышал этот вопрос, я ни на секунду не подумал, что вы скажете что-нибудь, кроме: «нет, это не то, что я имел в виду, вы меня неправильно поняли», а затем я ожидал, что вы будете ходить вокруг да около, поскольку мусульмане не любят прямых ответов! Но когда я услышал ваш ответ, я потерял рассудок и заплясал по комнате, как сумасшедший, крича: «какая катастрофа, какая катастрофа!». Нельзя задавать человеку в мусульманском мире вопрос, ответ на который требует принятия на себя какой-либо ответственности, и ожидать в ответ однозначного «да» или «нет».</p><p>Много лет назад, ещё до того, как я приехала жить в Америку, я слышала, как одна западная журналистка спросила президента Хафеза Асада во время интервью, которое она проводила с ним: «если вы достигнете мирного соглашения с Израилем, установит ли ваша страна дипломатические отношения с ним?». Асад начал уклоняться и не дал внятного ответа. Журналистка снова спросила его: «господин президент, вы можете ответить «да» или «нет»?». Но он продолжал ходить вокруг да около, пока, наконец, с некоторым раздражением она не сдалась и не перешла к следующему вопросу. Когда люди не могут чётко различить «да» или «нет», они теряют доверие к себе. В результате они не могут поддерживать здоровые и успешные отношения с другими людьми. Люди привязаны к своим обещаниям своими языками, а не лодыжками.</p><p>Отношения в мусульманских обществах регулируются интересами и необходимостью, а не какой-либо искренностью со стороны людей, ведущих их. Такие отношения столь же неоднозначны, как и выражение «ин шэ Аллах», которое мы уже обсуждали и которое вы будете постоянно слышать, куда бы вы ни пошли в мусульманском мире. Все аспекты жизни в этих обществах отражают недостаток искренности, которая управляет межличностными отношениями внутри них. Когда люди не выполняют своих обещаний, они возлагают вину на бога, говоря, что это была не его воля, и оправдывают это, добавляя: «вы неправильно поняли меня. Когда я сказал «ин шэ Аллах», я не имел в виду, что сделаю то-то и то-то».</p><p>Во время моего последнего визита в Сирию два года назад я поняла истинность французской пословицы: «рыба не может видеть воду, в которой она плавает». Я плавала в сирийском море тридцать три года своей жизни и, по-видимому, не видела воды, в которой плавала. Однако, когда я вернулась к ней после пятнадцати лет жизни в Америке, я ясно увидел, что это такое. Хотя, конечно, именно неудовлетворённость тамошней жизнью заставила меня эмигрировать, я тогда ещё не вполне понимал природу и причины своего недовольства. Это был мой опыт в Соединённых Штатах, позволивший мне после пятнадцатилетнего отсутствия увидеть истинную природу вод, в которых я когда-то плавала. Я погрузилась глубоко в эти воды и использовала свою способность помещать вещи под микроскоп, чтобы детально анализировать их составляющие. То, что я увидела, мало чем отличалось от колонии бактерий, которую мы наблюдали под микроскопом в микробиологической лаборатории, когда я учился в медицинской школе. Хотя люди могут не одобрять это сравнение, тем не менее оно уместно. Общество, которое управляется не верховенством закона, а законом джунглей: сильные пожирают слабых, и оба оправдывают статус-кво как неизбежный божественный указ.</p><p>Я познакомилась с женщиной, которая была моим близким другом до того, как я покинула Сирию. В то время она, как и я, находилась в незавидном финансовом положении. Когда мы встретились снова, я с удивлением обнаружила, что она достигла высокого положения в сирийском правительстве и что с тех пор золото и серебро сыпались на неё дождём. Ходили слухи, что её назначили на этот пост из-за подозрительных отношений с влиятельным человеком, несмотря на то, что она была замужем и матерью детей.</p><p>Я навестил её в доме, где она приняла меня очень радушно. Никогда в жизни я не видела такой роскоши, как здесь, и был поражена великолепием здания и его назначением. Она начала рассказывать мне о своих приключениях в Европе и показала драгоценности, которые купила во время своих путешествий. Я намеревалась поднять тему трагического положения сирийского народа и без колебаний спросил её: </p><p>— Самира, правильно ли, что ты живёшь такой сказочной жизнью, в то время как девять из десяти сирийцев страдают?</p><p>Она ответила без тени стыда, </p><p>— Но такова Божья судьба, Вафа. Только он знает почему.</p><p>Я спросила: </p><p>— При чём тут бог?</p><p>— Вы отказываетесь признать волю бога, Вафа? Вы, должно быть, американизировались. </p><p>Затем она попыталась сменить тему разговора, спросив: </p><p>— Какие духи вам нравятся больше всего? У меня есть много разных видов, и я хотела бы подарить вам некоторые из них. </p><p>— Да, я стал американизированным, а в Америке, Самира, люди не пользуются духами, а поте лица едят свой хлеб!</p><p>Исламские страны пострадали от последствий этого застоя, так как мусульмане были превращены в запрограммированные автоматы, непригодные ни для своего времени, ни для своего места. Эта ситуация не представляла никаких проблем для остального мира вплоть до конца XX века и начала XXI века. В начале двух последних десятилетий прошлого века новые технологии, облегчающие путешествия и коммуникации, сократили мир, пока к началу нынешнего столетия он не сократился до размеров небольшой деревни. По мере того как наш глобальный дом сжимался, мусульмане оказывались лицом к лицу с чужаками, которым исламский закон и учения были совершенно чуждыми и показали себя неспособными приспособиться к этой новой реальности.</p><p>Около тридцати лет назад сирийские власти построили железнодорожную сеть, которая связала восточные провинции страны с провинцией Алеппо на севере. Курсируя по этому маршруту, поезд преодолевал огромные расстояния через Сирийскую пустыню, населённую бедуинскими пастухами и их скотом. В результате произошло странное явление: эти бедуины принялись забрасывать камнями поезд, проезжавший через их деревни, разбивать стекла вагонов и нападать на пассажиров. Они будут продолжать преследовать поезд и забрасывать его камнями до тех пор, пока он не проедет мимо, после чего они убегут и исчезнут среди своих палаток.</p><p>Такое положение дел сохранялось в течение многих лет, и сирийские власти были вынуждены назначить инспекторов и специальные силы для розыска виновных бедуинов. Когда я оглядываюсь назад и вспоминаю тот период, я могу интерпретировать поведение бедуинов только как мотивированное страхом, вызванным вторжением этого странного механического монстра в их пустынный мир, который до сих пор был окутан неизменным молчанием. Они рассматривали рёв поезда как вторжение в их личную жизнь и реальную угрозу их образу жизни, и поэтому пытались защитить свой мир, ломая поезд и разбивая его окна, полностью игнорируя безопасность пассажиров.</p><p>Именно это и произошло с мусульманами, живущими в своих неизменных мирах. За одну ночь кочевники, бродившие по пустому кварталу (великой песчаной пустыне Аравийского полуострова), катапультировались со спин верблюдов на сиденья самолётов и оказывались на улицах Парижа, Нью-Йорка или Копенгагена. Вернувшись домой, они проснулись однажды утром и выглянули из своих палаток, чтобы обнаружить диковинную тяжёлую технику, сверлящую дыры в их пустыне в поисках нефти, под руководством людей, которые не походили ни на кого и ничего, что они когда-либо видели раньше. Это зрелище ужаснуло их, и они увидели в нем угрозу своей системе верований и образу жизни.</p><p>Мусульмане не смогли приспособиться к миру в его новой форме и оказались вынуждены, как у себя дома в своих странах, так и в качестве иммигрантов за рубежом, принять новый образ жизни, несовместимый с их религиозными законами и верованиями. Как принятие, так и отрицание этого нового порядка влекло за собой ужасающую психологическую борьбу. С одной стороны, западная технология обеспечила мусульманам в изобилии образ жизни, о котором они никогда не мечтали и от которого они стали зависеть. Но, с другой стороны, этот новый образ жизни не имеет никакого отношения и совершенно не совместим с учениями, концепциями и религиозными законами, на которых они выросли.</p><p>Наиболее ярко эта борьба проявляется в мусульманах, чья судьба — жить за пределами своей Родины. У этих людей этот конфликт породил такую форму депрессии и несчастья, которую сразу же замечаешь у всех мусульман, живущих на Западе, как только немного узнаешь их и начинаешь проникать в глубины их души, их психику.  Эта внутренняя борьба оставила этих мусульман жертвами вопросов, на которые у них нет ответов. Они разрываются между принятием и отвержением жизни среди людей, которым их убеждения не позволяют им доверять или принимать в качестве друзей или начальников на работе: ислам категорически запрещает мусульманам принимать работу на рабочем месте, где их босс будет немусульманином. Жизнь на Западе улучшила уровень жизни мусульманина и гарантировала его детям более светлое будущее, чем их сверстники в мусульманском мире, но в то же время она подвергла этих детей образу жизни, который мусульманский религиозный закон считает неприемлемым.</p><p>Этот конфликт оставляет мусульман с чувством разочарования. Всякий раз, когда я замечала признаки этого разочарования, я вовлекала заинтересованного человека в обсуждение американского образа жизни и различий между мусульманским и западным обществом. Мои попытки не должны были привести к какому-либо результату, который был бы выше моих возможностей. Скорее, они стимулировали этих людей и вовлекали их в разговор, в ходе которого я мог раскрыть тайны, скрытые в глубинах их психики. Со временем это разочарование сменится ужасным гневом против всего окружающего в их новом обществе.</p><p>Редактор одной из лос-анджелесских газет на арабском языке однажды написал в ответ на мою статью: «Америка ослепила её... жизнь в морально обнищавшем обществе ослепила её», а затем опубликовал ряд мнений читателей в том же духе, все они описывали американское общество как морально слабое, а женщин, принадлежащих к нему, как товар, пригодный для продажи, и пришли к выводу, что «Вафа Султан, по-видимому, восхищается этими женщинами». Я как-то встречалась с женой этого редактора, за несколько лет до того, как он напал на меня. Она рассказала мне, что они бежали в Соединённые Штаты, спасаясь от гражданской войны в Ливане, после того как она потеряла в конфликте брата и сестру, а её муж, редактор, потерял нескольких членов своей семьи.</p><p>Конечно, многие люди на Западе могут не знать, что гражданская война в Ливане длилась семнадцать лет, убивая молодых и пожирая пожилых людей, убивая, калеча и перемещая более миллиона человек в стране, общее население которой не превышало 4 миллионов. В истории не было более грязной войны, чем эта. Жертвы отбирались на основании личных данных. Удостоверения личности в Ливане указывают не только религию того или иного лица, но и конкретную конфессию или общину, к которой оно принадлежит. Те, у кого не было удостоверения личности в кармане, были убиты на основании своего имени, поскольку в Ливане, как и в большинстве мусульманских стран, имя человека указывает, к какой религиозной общине он принадлежит.</p><p> </p><p>Уважаемый редактор и его беременная жена бежали из страны и нашли убежище в Америке. Его жена призналась, что они жили на пособие до тех пор, пока я не встретила её. Она рассказала мне тревожные истории о том, как к ней и её семье здесь относились члены арабской диаспоры. Тем не менее, её муж не жалел усилий в отстаивании их морали, обычаев и традиций, когда он прочитал мою статью, защищающую моё приёмное общество, возможности, которые оно нам предоставило, и высоконравственную манеру, с которой оно приветствовало и относилось к нам. Но это всегда мусульманское отношение, которое заключено в арабской пословице: «даже если он видит, что она летит, он настаивает, что утка — это козел», или, другими словами: «никто не настолько слеп, как те, кто не видит».</p><p>Как бы крепко они ни цеплялись за жизнь в своём новом обществе и какой бы комфортной и беззаботной ни была их жизнь под защитой законов этого общества, они все равно будут настаивать на том, что западные люди аморальны, в то время как мусульмане связаны моральными привычками и обычаями. Если вы спросите их почему же тогда мусульманские женщины обращаются в американские суды по делам о разводе и опеке над детьми? они отвечают: эта конкретная женщина — аномалия. Она не является представителем мусульманских женщин в целом.</p><p>Мусульманские женщины, живущие в Соединённых Штатах, как правило, не терпят жестокого обращения со стороны своих мужей. Вместо того, чтобы смиренно принять его, как это было бы на их родине, они добиваются урегулирования вопроса о разводе в американском суде. Они используют законы своего приёмного общества, чтобы вырвать опеку над своими детьми у своих мужей и заставить их платить алименты. Но эта самая женщина, если бы вы спросили её мнение о моральном климате её приёмного общества, подвергла бы вас бесконечным лекциям, порочащим американскую мораль и восхваляющим Исламское право и мораль, как это было в мусульманском обществе.</p><p>Однажды я заехала в авторемонтную мастерскую в Лонг-Бич, штат Калифорния, чтобы сменить масло. Владелец был молодым палестинцем, и большинство его работников были арабоязычными молодыми людьми. Пока я ждал своей очереди, подъехала машина, из неё вышел молодой человек ближневосточного вида и бросил приветствие по-арабски, на что владелец гаража возмущённо ответил: </p><p>— Почему вы опоздали? Мы ждём вас с самого утра.</p><p>Молодой человек ответил: </p><p>— Сегодня утром я получил американское гражданство, и я только что вернулся после принятия присяги на верность.</p><p>Я посмотрела на него и сказала по-арабски: </p><p>— Поздравляю!</p><p>Он презрительно посмотрел на меня и спросил: </p><p>— За что ты меня поздравляешь? Американское гражданство стоит меньше, чем подошва этого ботинка, — и он указал на свою ногу.</p><p>Я не могла скрыть своего раздражения и сказал ему: </p><p>— Но вы только что присягнули на верность этой стране и решили принять её гражданство по своей собственной воле!</p><p>Он спросил меня в замешательстве: </p><p>— Ты мусульманка, сестра? </p><p>— Имеет ли религия отношение к этому вопросу? — поинтересовалась я. </p><p>Мы спорили больше получаса, пока я не поняла, что выезжаю из гаража, дрожа от ярости. Примерно через пять месяцев после этого случая я услышал, что сын этого человека совершил самоубийство при загадочных обстоятельствах, в возрасте двадцати лет. Его тело было найдено в общественном парке, пистолет, из которого он застрелился, лежал рядом. Он оставил письмо для родителей в ящике стола своего кабинета. По арабоязычному сообществу поползли слухи, что за его самоубийством стоит отец. Он заставил его жить суровой жизнью в соответствии с учением исламского закона, и молодой человек впал в состояние депрессии за шесть месяцев до того, как он умер от своей собственной руки.</p><p>Мусульмане отличаются от приверженцев всех других религий как качеством, так и степенью своей лояльности к своей религии. Я не сомневаюсь, что некоторые из них уже освободились от уз, налагаемых исламом, и стали вести более свободный и открытый образ жизни как на своей родине, так и в странах, куда они эмигрировали. Но независимо от того, насколько различен их индивидуальный образ жизни, эти мусульмане едины в своей степени верности своей религии. Если вы начнёте беседу с самыми открытыми из них и укажете на то, что некоторые из учений ислама противоречат самым элементарным вещам о жизни, которую они ведут сейчас, они, не колеблясь ни минуты, выскажут убеждение, что они сами виноваты. Ошибка, скажут они, не в мусульманских учениях, а в их собственном поведении, которое так сильно отличается от того, что навязывают эти учения.</p><p>Этот внутренний конфликт дорого обошёлся мусульманам. Знакомство с современной жизнью дезориентировало их психологически и оставило чувство сожаления. Они сожалеют об этом, потому что ведут образ жизни, который противоречит учениям их религии на самом фундаментальном уровне, с одной стороны, и потому что они не следуют этим учениям до конца, с другой. Они не хотят признавать, что современная жизнь, которую они ведут, намного лучше, чем их жизнь по законам ислама, и не хотят признавать, что учения этого закона несовместимы с продуктивным и эффективным современным образом жизни. Они не знают, что выбрать, и продолжают скакать на двух лошадях, скачущих в противоположных направлениях. До открытия нефти в странах Персидского залива мусульмане вели примитивный образ жизни. Затем, в мгновение ока, современный мир обрушился на их лагеря, изуродовал их мир своими дворцами, высотками, автомобилями и технологиями и угрожал неизменной тишине окружающей среды. Дубай находится в самом сердце пустыни, где зародился ислам. Чем был Дубай тридцать лет назад, как не засушливой пустыней, в которой не осталось и следа жизни? И что же это сегодня? Сегодня это один из крупнейших в мире торговых центров. Войти в один из отелей стоит семьдесят долларов, не говоря уже о том, чтобы провести в нем ночь. Когда я был там, мне сказали, что ночь в дубайском отеле стоит семь тысяч долларов!</p><p>Когда люди совершают в одночасье переход от каменного века к веку самолёта и Интернета, они неизбежно должны подвергнуться какой-то внутренней борьбе и оказаться подверженными депрессиям и прочим психологическим болезням, особенно когда они продолжают отчаянно цепляться за учения и социальную структуру своего прежнего окружения. Мусульмане бежали, ещё не научившись ползать, и пытались взобраться по лестнице, до которой даже не добрались.</p><p>Запад силой навязал мусульманам себя, свою технологию и свою культуру. Он не уважал их индивидуальность и не ценил их обстоятельства. На сознательном уровне мусульмане принимали то, что им предлагал Запад, но в глубине своего подсознания они отвергали это, и именно это колебание между принятием и отказом ускорило психологический конфликт, который разрушил их психическое здоровье.</p><p>Недавно я посетила Катар, небольшое богатое нефтью государство Персидского залива, которое находится на пути к тому, чтобы стать ещё одним Дубаем. Прогуливаясь по его улицам, вы вспоминаете Калифорнийский Палм-Спрингс. Вы видите население Катара, совершающее покупки на рынках в любое время дня и ночи, как будто им больше нечего делать: мужчины в традиционных одеждах, женщины с головы до ног в вуалях. Женщина идёт в нескольких шагах позади мужчины, за ней следует её слуга, сопровождающий маленьких детей. Они идут, как военный конвой, с предельной организованностью и точностью, строго по рангу. Везде есть кафе Starbucks, и они транслируют декламацию из Корана через свои громкоговорители. Потягивая кофе, я услышала следующий стих: «и он создал лошадей, мулов и ослов, чтобы вы ездили верхом» (16:8). Этот стих все ещё читается, хотя во всём Катаре не осталось ни одного осла или мула. Ослы и мулы борются в бессознательном мусульманском сознании с планами, которые Запад безжалостно навязал их сознательному разуму, и сами мусульмане являются жертвами этой борьбы.</p><p>Бог предоставил ослов и мулов в распоряжение мусульман, в то время как Запад дал им власть над новыми видами транспорта, но они не могут признать величие достижений Запада, потому что они рассматривают их как вызов к достижениям Бога. В своём сознательном уме они выбрали достижения Запада, но в своём бессознательном — это дела бога, которые имеют приоритет и царствуют безраздельно. Мухаммад мог показать величие божьей силы своим последователям, только убедив их, что он поставил осла и мула к их услугам, чтобы они могли ездить на них. Они думали об этом и говорили себе: если бы не сила этого бога, то мулы и ослы не могли бы переносить нас с места на место, и поэтому они продолжали быть благодарны богу.</p><p>Когда легионы Запада штурмовали пустыню с их современными средствами передвижения, мусульмане оставили своих ослов и мулов на милость пустыни и приняли дары, которые Запад должен был предложить — с удовлетворением, но никогда с благодарностью. Я знаю одну мусульманку, которая живёт здесь, в Калифорнии. У неё сильная личность и славится своей самоуверенностью. Она прожила все аспекты американской жизни в полном объёме, дважды была замужем и разведена, а также использовала американскую систему правосудия для обеспечения того, чтобы оба её бывших мужа дали ей все, на что она имеет право по закону. Однажды я видел, как она давала интервью телекомпании Аравийского залива. Ведущий программы спросил её: «почему бы тебе не прикрыть голову?». Вопреки всем моим ожиданиям, она ответила: «это вопрос, над которым я бьюсь, и я лежу ночью без сна, беспокоясь об этом. Я признаю, что поступила неправильно в отношении моей религии». Затем она добавила: «именно общество, в котором мы живём, заставило нас отойти от истинной религии». Саддам Хусейн убивал, убивал и сжигал своих людей с помощью химического оружия и бросал невинных людей в тюрьму, чтобы отбывать длительные сроки заключения. Он вёл войну с Ираном в течение восьми лет, вторгся в Кувейт и поджёг его нефть, а также привёл свой народ к гибели — и все же он ни разу не выразил раскаяния за то, что он сделал. Со скамьи подсудимых он неоднократно заявлял, что является законным лидером Ирака и что те, кого он убил, заслужили смерть. Ни один суннитский священник не выразил сожаления по поводу того, что этот преступник сделал с его страной. После Исламской революции Хомейни в 1979 году иранские муллы разрушили одну из самых богатых стран Ближнего Востока и поставили её народ на грань голодной смерти, однако они все ещё настаивали на том, что бог возложил на них миссию защищать свою религию. Ни один шиитский священнослужитель не выразил сожаления о преступлениях, совершенных этими преступниками против своей страны. Мусульмане-сунниты критикуют шиитских лидеров, а шииты критикуют суннитских лидеров не из-за каких-либо преступлений, которые эти лидеры могли совершить, а из-за их тайной неприязни к общине, к которым они сами не принадлежат.</p><p>Понятия победы и поражения имеют в мусульманском культурном лексиконе иные значения, чем на Западе. С самой ранней юности нас учили, что, когда кто-то другой выигрывает, мы проигрываем, и что мы выигрываем, когда другие проигрывают. Мать меньше заботилась о том, чтобы у меня были отличные оценки по всем предметам в школе, чем о том, какие оценки получили соседские дочери. Мы не способны построить космический корабль, но я до сих пор помню, как мы танцевали и кричали от радости, когда американский космический челнок «Челленджер» развалился на части, убив весь его экипаж. Цунами унесло жизни сотен тысяч людей, большинство из которых были мусульманами, но некоторые мусульманские священнослужители сказали нам, что катастрофа была божьим способом наказания неверующих, которые заполнили индонезийские ночные клубы проститутками, и начали распространять истории о мечети, которая осталась стоять, не пострадав от шторма. Смерть сотен тысяч людей — не потеря, пока мы обрели мечеть!</p><p>Один мой друг-мусульманин рассказал мне следующий анекдот, который иллюстрирует мусульманскую концепцию выигрыша и проигрыша: «бог шёл по дороге, когда наткнулся на американца, который плакал. Когда бог спросил его, в чем дело, американец ответил: «у моего соседа есть Хаммер, а у меня нет». Когда бог спросил его, что бы он хотел, чтобы он сделал, американец ответил: «я тоже хочу, чтобы вы мне его купили». Бог пошёл своей дорогой и наткнулся на плачущего француза. Он спросил его, что случилось, и француз ответил ему: «у моего соседа есть дом на Елисейских полях, а у меня нет». Когда бог спросил его, что бы он хотел, чтобы он сделал, француз ответил: «я хочу, чтобы ты купил мне точно такой же дом». Бог продолжал свой путь, пока не увидел араба в слезах и не спросил его, что случилось. «у моего соседа есть верблюд, а у меня нет», — ответил араб. Когда бог спросил его, чем он может помочь, араб сказал ему: «убей верблюда моего соседа!».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Живя в «новой» Америке, думая о Колине Пауэлле и президенте Бараке Хусейне Обаме</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Рождество 2008 года я отпраздновала двадцатую годовщину своей свободы. Прошло два десятилетия с тех пор, как я приехала в Америку, но мне часто казалось, что я никогда не покидала Сирию, и боль все ещё была глубоко запечатлена в моем подсознании.</p><p>Я до сих пор помню тот день, как будто это было вчера.</p><p>Было 15 декабря 1988 года, ночь, и на Дамаск со всех сторон обрушивался свирепый шторм. В девять часов вечера я покинула дом моей сестры в этом шумном городе, направляясь в американское посольство.</p><p>Муж моей сестры был высокопоставленным офицером сирийской армии, и мой племянник отказался отвезти меня в посольство на машине своего отца, у которой был военный номерной знак, потому что он чувствовал, что это было бы неуважением к чести его отца как солдата; он заставил меня выйти из машины, когда мы были примерно в миле от посольства.</p><p>Я шла сквозь темноту, изо всех сил пытаясь побороть страх и холод, которые напали на меня. Плащ плохо защищал меня от дикой бури, но в эту минуту мечта о свободе была сильнее всех моих страданий.</p><p>Я заняла своё место в длинной очереди людей, растянувшейся перед посольством, завернулся в потрёпанное одеяло, принесённое из дома моей сестры, и легла на землю, чтобы дождаться рассвета: возможно, утром мне представится возможность встретиться с американским чиновником.</p><p>Утром охранник стоял у дверей посольства и кричал: «только первые двадцать человек могут войти!».</p><p>Когда я понял, что я номер восемнадцать, я закричал: «Слава Богу!». Америка теперь всего в двух шагах от меня! Моя ночь у дверей посольства не прошла даром.</p><p> </p><p>Подошла моя очередь, и меня допросил сотрудник посольства. После того, как она просмотрела мои документы и выслушала мои ответы, она поставила штамп в моем паспорте.</p><p>В тот момент мне казалось, что я держу весь мир в своих руках. Христиане верят, что Святой Пётр имеет ключ к Царству Небесному, но там, откуда я родом, люди верят, что чиновники американских посольств по всему миру являются носителями этого ключа.</p><p>Когда я вышла из посольства, то не знала, в какую сторону повернуть, а потом увидела, что моя младшая сестра пришла посмотреть, как я поживаю, и ждала меня на тротуаре по другую сторону дороги.</p><p>Я пританцовывала и размахивала перед ней паспортом, не глядя перешла дорогу и едва не попала под машину. Один из людей, собравшихся у входа в посольство, крикнул: «поздравляю! Судьба дважды спасла вам жизнь — один раз, спасая вас от этой машины, и один раз, давая вам визу в Америку».</p><p>Я не могу не сравнивать каждый момент своей жизни здесь с моментами, которые я пережил там. Эти сравнения оставляют меня попеременно счастливым и печальным, смелым и разочарованным, полным надежд и отчаяния, как настоящее во всей своей красоте борется с уродством прошлого.</p><p>Я люблю Америку, как мало кто любит её, и моя любовь к ней заставляет меня беспокоиться о ней. Я не хочу, чтобы какая-либо опасность угрожала безопасности или красоте этой страны, спасшей меня от моих страхов и кормившей, когда я была голодна.</p><p>За свою жизнь здесь я была свидетелем пяти президентских избирательных кампаний. Я смотрела первые четыре по телевизору, не испытывая никакого глубокого чувства вовлечённости. До этих последних выборов я рассматривал американскую политику как роскошь, которая меня не касалась: того, что я уже достиг, было достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить меня эмоционально, физически и интеллектуально, а все остальное было гораздо больше, чем мне требовалось. Все аспекты моей жизни казались мне настолько похожими на сон, что я почти ущипнул себя, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно была настоящая жизнь.</p><p>Я пришла к убеждению, что мощь Америки была намного больше, чем у любого президента — демократического или республиканского — оказавшегося у власти. Америка-это режим, правовой кодекс и моральный авторитет, огромное образование, которому никто не может причинить вреда. Я считала, что любой человек, достигший звания кандидата в президенты, должен быть великим, независимо от партийной принадлежности, и что он действительно способен возглавить эту великую нацию.</p><p>Хотя политика кандидатов могла отличаться, я испытывала странное чувство уверенности в том, что каждый из них сделает все возможное для этой страны и что невозможно, чтобы Америка произвела на свет человека, который, достигнув такого высокого поста, оказался бы недостоин его. Из-за этого я никогда не утруждала себя выяснением, кто из кандидатов более достоин победы; для меня это был просто жребий, и мне было безразлично, будет ли результат решающим или нет.</p><p>Для меня Америка была — и остается — выходящей из дома в пять утра и направляющейся в «Старбакс» за утренней чашкой кофе, не опасаясь, что кто-то увидит меня и обвинит в аморальном поведении.</p><p>Америка для меня означает сказать: «Доброе утро» моему соседу и поболтать с ним несколько минут, не будучи обвинённым в том, что провела с ним ночь.</p><p>Америка для меня означает, что моя дочь может прийти домой и сказать мне, что она обедала со своим парнем, не будучи избитой за то, что она поставила под сомнение честь семьи.</p><p>Америка означает, что я могу носить то, что мне нравится, есть то, что мне нравится, и ходить туда, куда мне нравится, без чьего-либо вмешательства в мои решения.</p><p>Америка означает, что я могу купить новые туфли, прежде чем мои пальцы начнут выглядывать из старых, и что я могу купить новую одежду, не лишая моего маленького сына молока.</p><p>Америка означает позвонить в правительственный офис и услышать вежливый голос: «Доброе утро, это Джессика, чем я могу вам помочь?».</p><p>Америка означает, что я могу пойти в общественный туалет, найти там проточную воду, мыло и бумажные полотенца, и мне не придётся пробираться через отходы другого человека.</p><p>Америка — это когда тебе улыбается незнакомец только потому, что наши взгляды встретились. Америка означает провести день с моей семьёй в прекрасном общественном парке, не будучи съеденным заживо мухами или окружённым грудами мусора на каждом шагу.</p><p>Америка означает, что незнакомец, который случайно натыкается на меня, говорит: «Извините, я действительно виноват!».</p><p>Америка означает, что я могу войти в место поклонения и слушать проповедь, не слыша, как поносят другие религиозные конфессии.</p><p>Америка означает, что кто-то может постучать в мою дверь, и я могу решить, открывать её или нет, не опасаясь за свою жизнь.</p><p>Америка означает, что я могу подать жалобу на полицейского, с которым у меня были разногласия, на ломаном английском, смешанном с арабским, и — возможно —  выиграть моё дело.</p><p>Америка означает, что я могу говорить по-английски с арабским акцентом, и люди, которые меня слышат, скажут мне: «Вы хорошо говорите по-английски!» без малейшего намёка на насмешку или презрение.</p><p>Америка — это слуховой аппарат, который мой сын получил в первую неделю после прибытия в Соединённые Штаты, восстановив свой слух после девяти лет глухоты в Сирии.</p><p>Америка означает, что я живу на улице с людьми девяти разных национальностей и что, когда американский День Независимости собирает нас вместе в общественном месте перед нашими домами, каждый из нас приносит с собой своё национальное блюдо, чтобы другие могли попробовать его.</p><p>Америка означает, что я могу жить своей жизнью, и никто не будет судить меня из-за моего цвета кожи, пола, расы, религии, политических взглядов или страны происхождения; вместо этого меня оценивают по моей работе и моей личности.</p><p>Америка, если говорить очень коротко, это моя свобода.</p><p>Люди спрашивали меня в прошлом, и многие другие спросят меня после прочтения этой книги: «Почему вы не видите плохие стороны Америки?». Может быть, я и слеп, но я не вижу в Америке ничего плохого. Чтобы понять мою точку зрения, конечно, нужно быть женщиной, которая прожила в Сирии или другой мусульманской стране тридцать лет! Вот почему я никогда не погружаюсь в политику и почему до сих пор избрание президента казалось мне просто интеллектуальной роскошью, в которой я не испытываю острой нужды. Когда дело доходит до президентских выборов, моё убеждение остаётся прежним: любой человек в Америке, которому удаётся стать кандидатом в президенты, является истинным американцем, и Америке нечего бояться истинного американца. Однако события 11 сентября 2001 года несколько подкрасили мои мысли по этому поводу и повлияли на мой образ мыслей. Это заставило меня задуматься, насколько хорошо Америка понимает Ислам и возможные последствия непонимания его.</p><p>События, связанные с этими последними выборами, усилили мои опасения, и моя тревога за эту страну, которую я люблю всем сердцем, пропорционально возросла. Главным среди них было мусульманское происхождение президента Обамы.</p><p>Все знают, что он родился от отца-мусульманина, провёл часть своей ранней жизни в мусульманской стране и посещал мусульманскую школу. Меня беспокоило не это: заверений президента Обамы в том, что он христианин, было достаточно, чтобы развеять любые сомнения, которые у меня могли возникнуть, вместе с моей убеждённостью в том, что любой американец, способный стать кандидатом в президенты, является американцем, достойным моего доверия, — и эта моя убеждённость остаётся в силе и сегодня.</p><p>Проклятие Обамы для меня — это его второе имя: Хусейн. Почему? Исламисты, которые понимают истинную природу ислама и абсолютно уверены, что у них есть божественная миссия, чтобы однажды захватить весь мир, считают Обаму посланным небом знаком того, что они не более чем в двух шагах от осуществления мечты, ради которой они живут. Они заняты постоянным поиском всего, что кажется им боговдохновенным, и читают то, что они ищут, в вещах, которые, возможно, не покажутся значимыми для американца.</p><p>Однажды, просматривая веб-сайт на арабском языке, я наткнулся на сообщение о том, что у американской актрисы Холли Берри родилась дочь, которой она дала арабское имя Нахля («пчёлка»). Затем я прочитала комментарии читателей к этой новости. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но значительное число читателей ликовали, считая это событие божьим знамением того, что ислам начал проникать в Америку, потому что слово нала упоминается в Коране. Исламистов не особенно интересует, мусульманин Обама или нет: того факта, что американский президент носит мусульманское имя, как Хусейн, достаточно, чтобы убедить их, что Ислам идёт в Америку и уже проник в Белый дом.</p><p>Каждый день мой почтовый ящик был заполнен десятками электронных писем, полных слухов об Обаме, которые отражают опасения некоторых американцев относительно мусульманского происхождения кандидата от демократической партии. Я прочла большинство из них и не стану скрывать, что они меня встревожили, но изменить мои убеждения им так и не удалось. Во время предвыборной кампании у меня не было никаких опасений за Америку относительно перспектив победы Обамы. Я полностью доверяла ему во время выборов и до сих пор доверяю. Мой страх за Америку состоял в том, что победа Обамы может вдохнуть новую жизнь в исламский терроризм из-за того, что его второе имя может подсказать тем, кто наблюдает за ним в исламских странах. Тем не менее, я был оптимистична до того дня, когда я смотрел интервью с бывшим госсекретарём Колином Пауэллом на канале NBC.</p><p>Для меня это интервью стало поворотным моментом. Я был потрясена замечанием мистера Пауэлла, которое не имело никакого отношения к рассматриваемой теме. Мистер Пауэлл выразил своё недовольство обвинениями кампании Маккейна в том, что Обама был мусульманином, и возразил: «а что, если бы он был мусульманином? Что в этом плохого?». В этот момент мне показалось, что комната закружилась, и я вцепилась в стул, боясь упасть. Это замечание посыпало солью мои раны и поставило вопрос: если Колин Пауэлл не знает, что значит для кандидата в президенты США быть мусульманином, тогда кто знает? Человек, который когда-то занимал пост американского госсекретаря, не мог понять, что плохого в том, что Америка выбрала мусульманского президента, хотя именно эта страна больше всего пострадала от мусульманского терроризма и заплатила за него самую высокую цену. До этого момента я считал мистера Пауэлла одним из гигантов американской политики. Для меня он был величествен, как американский орёл. Но в этот момент я с грустью увидел, как орёл свалился со своей высокой вершины и упал передо мной, как маленькая птичка. И вместе с этим рухнули многие мои убеждения.</p><p>Я знаю, что мистер Пауэлл, живущий по американскому моральному кодексу, на котором он был воспитан, отказывается судить людей на основании их религиозной принадлежности, и это его право. Но он не имеет права быть невежественным или игнорировать тот факт, что ислам — это не просто религия: это политическая доктрина, которая навязывает себя силой, и мы должны подвергнуть микроскопическому изучению любого мусульманина в Америке, который поднимается на высоты этого чувствительного и чрезвычайно важного поста.</p><p>Я бы не хотела, чтобы кто-то расценил мои слова как антимусульманские предрассудки. Мусульмане, как и любая другая национальная группа, могут быть как хорошими, так и плохими, и лучшие из них действуют не в соответствии с учениями своей религии, либо потому, что они не знакомы с ними, либо потому, что они намеренно продвинулись дальше них; но, чтобы понять, что означало бы для мусульманина стать президентом Соединённых Штатов, нужно поискать в исламской истории — истории арабов, которая является моей собственной историей — мусульманского лидера и посмотреть на его действия.</p><p>Первый и самый очевидный мусульманский лидер, которого мы встречаем в наших поисках, — это Мухаммад, пророк ислама. Если бы мистер Пауэлл прочёл «жизнь Мухаммеда» в том виде, в каком она описана в арабских источниках, а я изучала её в школьные годы, он упал бы в обморок. В третьем классе начальной школы я с гордостью прочла в нашем учебнике по религии, как Мухаммед за одну ночь обезглавил восемьсот евреев из племени бану Курайза, затем взял их жён и детей в заложники и провёл ту же ночь с еврейкой Сафией, мужа, отца и брата которой он только что убил. Это лишь капля в море того, что было написано о преступлениях Мухаммеда в арабских источниках, но, к сожалению, мистер Пауэлл, похоже, так и не удосужился познакомиться с самым злобным врагом, когда-либо противостоявшим ему или угрожавшим его безопасности. Как только американцы поймут, что Коран настаивает на том, что Мухаммад — это идеал, которому должен подражать каждый мусульманский мужчина, они поймут, что кандидат в президенты США — это очень серьёзный вопрос.</p><p>Если бы Америка использовала малую и ничтожную долю того, что она потратила на войну с терроризмом, чтобы финансировать перевод до сих пор непереведённых исламских догм и истории из арабских источников, она сэкономила бы миллиарды долларов—не говоря уже о потерянном времени и пролитой крови. Америка никогда не выиграет войну, пока американцы не прочтут об исламе из арабских источников, слово в слово, без искажений и фальсификаций. Чтение этого материала поможет им сделать собственные выводы и понять, с каким врагом они сталкиваются. Если Колин Пауэлл станет одним из тех людей, которые читают эти переведённые источники и видят ненависть и насилие, которые они содержат, он будет кусать губы и говорить себе: «я не знал истинной природы моего врага, и это было моей худшей ошибкой».</p><p>После событий 11 сентября я присутствовала на пресс-конференции с американским генералом, чьё имя я уже не помню. В ходе конференции он заявил, что дважды читал Коран, и один из репортёров спросил его: «к какому выводу вы пришли после того, как прочитали его?». Он на мгновение склонил голову, прежде чем ответить: «мистер Пауэлл, почему бы вам не встать на защиту нас и страны, которую вы любите?»</p><p>Президент Обама заявил, что он не мусульманин, и я ему верю; но, если бы он был мусульманином, все было бы по-другому. Я и любой другой лояльный американец должны были бы придерживаться другой позиции. Исламские учения включают понятие такия (буквально «осторожность, благоразумие»), которое позволяет мусульманину скрывать свои истинные чувства и заветные убеждения, когда он чувствует, что немусульмане вокруг него имеют преимущество, в то же время тайно работая над достижением своей великой цели, чтобы он мог напасть на них, когда придёт время. Естественно, не все мусульмане верят в этот принцип и действуют в соответствии с ним, но горькая правда заключается в том, что Западу приходится защищаться и пытаться подвергнуть микроскопическому контролю каждого мусульманина, особенно тех, кто претендует на руководство самой могущественной страной в мире.</p><p>Никто не может быть истинным мусульманином и истинным американцем одновременно. Ислам — это одновременно и религия, и государство, и чтобы быть истинным мусульманином, вы должны верить в ислам как в религию, так и в государство. Истинный мусульманин не признает Конституцию США, и его готовность жить в соответствии с этой Конституцией является для него не более чем неизбежным шагом на пути к замене этой конституции законами исламского шариата.</p><p>В Коране сказано: «верующие, не принимайте в друзья ни иудеев, ни христиан. Они дружат друг с другом. Кто из вас ищет их дружбы, тот станет одним из них. Аллах не ведёт беззаконников» (5:51). Сможет ли кандидат в президенты США от мусульман довериться евреям и христианам, если он считает, что они не годятся ему в друзья и покровители? На этот вопрос я предоставляю Колину Пауэллу ответить, когда получу от него правильный ответ</p><p>Я буду уверена, что Америка в надёжных руках.</p><p>4 ноября 2008 года, после очень тяжёлых трудов, американский народ избрал своим президентом Барака Обаму. В тот же самый день у моей дочери Фары тоже начались очень тяжёлые роды, и, воспользовавшись своим правом голоса, я поспешила в больницу, чтобы быть с ней. В родильном отделении я был отрезана от внешнего мира на весь день, и последовавшая за этим ночь показалась мне очень длинной. Я сидел у кровати дочери, держа её за руку, пытаясь облегчить родовые схватки.</p><p>Утром следующего дня, 5 ноября, родилась моя первая внучка Джазлин, и её крики смешались с голосом мистера Обамы, доносившимся из телевизора в комнате моей дочери. В волнении этого момента слова комментаторов новостей: «это может произойти только в Америке», — запали мне в голову на протяжении всей речи президента о принятии. Это правда. Только в Америке меньшинство может быть избрано большинством.</p><p>И только в Америке девушка могла родиться от смешанных рас, а затем получить новое гражданство, совершенно не связанное с её происхождением. Америка — это страна грёз —и более того, это единственная страна, где каждая мечта может сбыться.</p><p>Я почти слышу голоса американских телевизионных дикторов, которые через сорок лет будут говорить миру: «внучка Вафы Султан Джазлин была избрана президентом Соединенных Штатов».</p><p>Кто знает? Ведь можно мечтать, правда?</p><p>И, возможно, в тот же самый год муэдзины объявят с минаретов Сирии: «усилия Вафы Султана увенчались успехом, и родился новый Бог: Бог, который любит».</p><p>А до тех пор я надеюсь и молюсь, и сражаюсь, и, да, немного мечтаю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>